Небо angelo yún: e cosa buio?
by Netsune
Summary: Levante la cabeza y observé el cielo, estaba despejado, Las nubes son hermosas... recordé esa frase perdida en algún fragmento de mi memoria, pero no hay ninguna. El cielo… destino, hicieron eco en algún lugar de mi mente. Aclaraciones: Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano
1. Chapter 1

_**Небо**_ _ **... angelo... y**_ _ **ún**_ _ **: e cosa buio?**_

 _De los días normales yo aprecio las cosas simples, porque nunca es monótono si pones atención en los detalles_

Capítulo 1

 **Na** **mim** **ori 11** : **59 pm.**

Todo estaba tranquilo en Namimori; no entraba ningún ruido por la ventana, solo un poco de viento, ondeando las blancas cortinas, la luz lunar que se colaba por ellas iluminaba débilmente la habitación, en donde había varias cajas a medio desempacar, un estante, un escritorio solo con una pequeña lámpara, y una cama en la que se podía observar la silueta de una persona.

Su respirar pausado delataba que dormía, pero se comenzó a remover entre las sabanas y hablar en sueños, sus suaves cabellos castaños se derramaban sobre la almohada, se movió un poco y la poca luz que entraba reveló que tenía el ceño fruncido y sus párpados comenzaron a temblar.

 _ **Небо**_ _ **... angelo... yún: e cosa buio?**_

Era verano, ¿cómo lo sabía?, las cigarras estaban cantando, el cielo estaba completamente despejado no había ni una sola nube, lo observé y pude ver algo blanco que se dirigía hacia mí, lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba en el suelo. Abrí mis ojos encontrándome con otros café oscuro que me observaban con preocupación, vi a la persona que estaba frente a mí; era una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, chocolate en realidad, como sus ojos, tenía flequillo y dos coletas bajas sujetas con dos listones blancos, llevaba un vestido blanco que dejaba de ser entallado en el abdomen, caía suelto y era un poco más largo de atrás terminando en punta; iba descalza, y sin ningún accesorio de más, con una simpleza que le daba una belleza muy particular.

— ¿Quién eres? — le pregunté, creo que estaba sonrojado pues sentía mis mejillas arder.

Ella intento responder cerro y abrió la boca varias veces, y pronto la cerró de golpe, parecía confundida, se tocó el cuello con la mano izquierda, en definitiva, estaba intentando hablar, pero no lo consiguió, me miró en su rostro se reflejaba la tristeza y preocupación que probablemente sentía.

—No te preocupes...— dije al tiempo que me levantaba— me llamo Sawada Tsunayoshi— le ofrecí una mano para que se levantara...

Ahora ambos estábamos en un parque, ella corrió hacia mí con una crepa, que me dio a probar.

—Rica...— una sonrisa ilumino su rostro al escucharme y no pude evitar sonreír.

La imagen comenzó a desvanecerse rápidamente para que me invadieran varias ráfagas de otras con escenas similares, todas con algo en común "felicidad".

—¡Tsunayoshi!— alguien gritaba mi nombre

—¡Tsunayoshi!— volvió a llamarme, otra vez era ella, pero tenía la misma cara de preocupación, no error, tenía los ojos hinchados, cuando me vio comenzó a llorar y se abalanzo sobre mí. — ¡Estaba preocupada! —

—Estoy bien... no te preocupes— guarde silencio por un instante, había algo que quería preguntarle. — Entonces tú eres...—.

— Sí—

— ... ¿Te vas a ir? — sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— Yo...— la abracé y ella me correspondió, se separó un poco de mi para poder tomar mi rostro entre sus manos. — Siempre... siempre... estaremos juntos, eso es... lo que más deseo— dijo con voz quebrada. — Escaparé...— la imagen se esfumo.

Estábamos en un columpio de madera en el jardín, yo tenía algo en mis manos, ¿qué era?

—Es un obsequio...— abrí mi puño.

— Pero esto es...— la miré — no me puedes dar esto...— hice amago de querer devolvérselo, pero cerró mi mano con las suyas.

— Es mío y se lo doy a quien quiera... no lo puedes rechazar — me lo dio con una pequeña sonrisa.

El bosque... estábamos tumbados en el suelo, abrazados, se escuchó un ruido extraño, el viento no parecía el mismo.

— ¡Oh, no!— se separó de mí. — Tenemos que irnos...— dijo mientras se levantaba. — Ahora...—.

Oscuridad...era de noche, había...sangre, sangre en el suelo, un hombre acostado en medio de ese baño de sangre, yo estaba hincado, ella estaba parada junto a mí viendo a algún punto en el cielo, le gritaba a alguien:

—... ¡Devuélvanlo!—...

Lo último que recuerdo haber escuchado es "te haría bien una nube".

Desperté de golpe, sentí los párpados húmedos, estaba sudando, miré el reloj, eran las 6:00 am, había un bebé parado en la puerta de la habitación.

—Tsuna, ¿ estás bien?— traía puesto un sombrero Brim Trilby, con el cinturón anaranjado, vestía un elegante traje negro ceñido a su cuerpo, con una camisa roja y una corbata morada y un lindo chupete amarillo, eso por supuesto nunca se lo podría decir o seguro me mataba... corrección, me mostraría su amor apache.

—Reborn...— me pareció raro que no me hubiese despertado al puro estilo espartano, como era ya su costumbre, lo cual no me dio buena espina, seguro planeaba algo.

— ¿El mismo sueño? — "pesadilla" pensó para sus adentros Reborn.

¿Cómo lo sabe?... a veces me preguntó si lee la mente.

— Lo sé... porque eres muy transparente y por supuesto que leo la mente...— dijo con la cabeza gacha ocultando sus ojos con el Tim Trilbly y mostrando esa sonrisa gatuna, al puro estilo Vongola, tan propio de él.

 _"Empiezo a creer que si lee la mente"_ , pensé y eso me causo un poco de escalofríos.

—Por eso te digo que sí puedo leerla— salto y me dio una patada tirándome de la cama, para reponer con simpleza: — Ya levántate o llegaras tarde. —

—¡ Hiee! Ya voy— me levanté lo más rápido que pude, pero mis pies se enredaron con las sábanas y tropecé.

— Dame, dame– Tsuna, ¿por qué eres tan dame, Tsuna?– me preguntó.

"¡Como si yo lo supiera!", iba a reprocharle, levante mi cabeza pero vi que estaba sacando su arma, Leon, y me apuntó, sin duda sentí la sangre abandonar mi rostro.

— Apresúrate, desayuna y vete a la escuela— tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos.

Reborn aún con ese pacificador sigue dando miedo, el chupete amarillo, bueno podemos llegar a la conclusión de:

Bebé + Pacificador amarillo = Reborn * Leon

Y RL = Asesino Vongola Aterrador

—Y–ya voy...— dije poniéndome en pie y corriendo al baño, me tarde un poco más de lo estipulado por el sád... es decir, por Reborn, y no tardaron en escucharse las explosiones.

— Si te vas sin desayunar, cuando vuelvas la práctica será... sólo un calentamiento— término con una tentadora y perturbadora sonrisa, eso definitivamente no era una buena combinación.

Baje rápidamente y milagrosamente sin caerme, pero, ¡oh! sorpresa, me caí en el último escalón.

— Duele...— me levante y fui a la cocina, era extraño que ni Lambo ni tampoco I–pin estuvieran ahí, después de todo eran como mis pequeños hermanos.

Reborn bajó en seguida, desayunamos juntos tamagoyaki (tortilla) y ensalada de guisantes. Al terminar me dijo que tenía que apresurarme o me encontraría con una persona molesta.

— ¿Eh? — atine a preguntar elocuentemente.

— Si, probablemente quiera llevarte a la escuela— se burló.

— Ugh... _— "Dino–san...no",_ pensé para mis adentros con algo de exasperación.

— Tienes un minuto antes de que llegue. — sonrió sardónicamente.

 _"Debe estar bromeando...",_ suspire, es Reborn probablemente lo diga en serio, así que sin más... tome mi maletín Salvatore Ferragamo, ¿por qué lo usaba para la escuela?, Reborn y el argumento de " Debes tener un gusto exquisito para todo", ¿cómo contraargumento eso?, salí corriendo aunque casi tropecé al salir.

Seguí corriendo, antes de dar vuelta en la esquina pude ver de reojo un Ferrari Enzo rojo estacionándose frente a mi casa.

—Me salvé...—

No es que no me agrade Dino–san es solo que a veces es un poco... solo un poco sobre protector y seguramente si me llevaba a la escuela iba a terminar intimidando a medio mundo, ahora que lo pienso no sería tan mala idea.

— Pero si va Dino, seguro que se pelearía con él...—

— Si espectáculo el primer día de...— Espera un momento, yo no venía con nadie, me giré — ¡Reborn!, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿dejaste a...—

— Venía con Romario, cálmate. —

Al menos ahora sabía que no iba a destruir la casa, porque cuando Dino–san iba solo, digamos que no era buena idea que eso pasara. Levante la cabeza y observé el cielo, estaba despejado, _Las nubes son hermosas..._ recordé esa frase perdida en algún fragmento de mi memoria, pero no hay ninguna.

 _ **... angelo...**_ _ **yún**_ _ **: e cosa buio?**_

Tsuna suspiró y continuo caminando, nunca vio la expresión de Reborn, al ver la nube que asomaba por el cielo.

— Ciertamente...— sonrió y siguió a su alumno.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

 _ **Hebo**_ __ _ **... angelo... yún: e cosa buio?**_

—Ghawww...—bostece.

Aburrido...estar ahí sin duda era aburrido, después de todo solo estaban entrando herbívoros, bueno mientras no provocaran ningún alboroto, no los "mordería hasta la muerte". Herbívoros nuevos... _débiles,_ eso fue lo que pasó por mi mente.

—Hmm...— ese herbívoro era... ¿quién era?, por alguna razón recordaba su cara, el herbívoro castaño se estremeció, había sido demasiado obvio, ¿se habrá dado cuenta que lo observo?, no lo creí hasta miro en mi dirección buscando algo, por supuesto no pudo verme, siguió observando hasta que llegó un moreno y lo rodeo con un brazo. Lo más interesante era el bebé que estaba con él... _curioso_ , cuando el otro llegó se subió a su hombro, parecían conocerse.

—Hey, Tsuna— dijo el herbívoro beisbolista o eso alcancé a escuchar.

 _Tsu...Tsuna...ah, ya veo…Sawada Tsunayoshi._ El herbívoro de intercambio, ya había estado antes en la escuela, quizá fuera coincidencia que ese tiempo yo hubiera estado fuera... _" las coincidencias no existen en este mundo..." ,_ destino, no lo creo; por esa razón el herbívoro conocía al capitán de equipo de béisbol, curiosa amistad, no parecían tener nada en común.

Un grito muy parecido a un " ¡Kyaa!, ¡Yamamoto!", me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

— Hmp, herbívoras escandalosas. — ya me encargaría más tarde de ame... advertirles adecuadamente.

— Presidente, ya está listo. — dijo Kusakabe Tetsuya.

Caminé hacia la puerta del techo, mientras él me seguía, bajamos las escaleras y nos dirigimos al auditorio, donde sería la ceremonia de apertura. El director ya estaba esperando, revise que estuviera todo en orden e hice una señal de asentimiento para que comenzara.

Como en cada ceremonia, festival o junta que había, me encargué de que todos supieran que nadie podía alterar la paz de Namichuu. Todos los herbívoros se estremecieron, bueno al menos desde el principio estaban aprendiendo a respetar.

— Presidente, los de segundo año ya se retiraron a sus salones. —

Camine hacia el edificio donde se impartían las clases, para asegurarme que todos estuviesen en sus salones...y sorpresa ahí estaba otra vez el bebé, Yamamoto Takeshi y... Sawada Tsunayoshi, al parecer se había tropezado en el pasillo...en un piso completamente liso. "Q _ue torpe..."_ , pensé, al parecer el bebé pensaba lo mismo, porque lo estaba riñendo.

—Dame–Tsuna, sei imbarazzante— le riñó.

—Non voglio sentire da voi— el herbívoro castaño hizo un puchero, el capitán del equipo de béisbol solo se reía. Me acerqué preparando mi mejor tono sepulcral.

—A quien perturbe la paz de Namichuu, lo morderé hasta la muerte...— los observé, Yamamoto Takeshi sólo se tensó un poco al escucharme, pero su tonta sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro.

—Hey!, Hibari— me saludó, el bebé me miraba, parecía examinarme, pero ya me encargaría de averiguar quién era o que pretendía, tuve que bajar la vista para mirar al herbívoro torpe, para confirmar que me veía con miedo como todos los otros débiles..."W _ow"_ , fue lo único que paso por mi mente ese momento, porqué lo mire directamente a los ojos y ya no había nada más que nosotros, esos ojos tan...puros, amables y con un extraño brillo de vida, sin ningún atisbo de miedo, solo sorpresa y algo de curiosidad, podían encerrar tantas cosas... armonía como... _el cielo... destino,_ hicieron eco en algún lugar de mi mente. Suspiramos, sentí una extraña y muy rara necesidad de decirle algo, pero ¿qué?... Sin embargo, una voz que conocía muy bien llegó a mis oídos, una voz clara, dulce y fuerte, pero era imposible, no podía estar allí.

— _...el péndulo comenzó a moverse...— susurro._

Voltee en dirección de la voz, ¿qué había sido eso de todos modos?, el herbívoro también se había dado cuenta, parecía bastante sorprendido, Yamamoto Takeshi tenía su mano en su oreja como si algo le molestara, el bebé tenía la mitad del rostro ensombrecido por el Tim Trilbly. Observé de nuevo al castaño parecía perdido, sus ojos se veían algo opacos... _que mirada tan estúpida_...no quería que fuera así.

—Entra a tus clases herbívoro o te morderé hasta la muerte...— se tardó en reaccionar, primero me vio confundido, frunció su entrecejo, parecía no entender, por lo cual saque mis tonfas, para que el molesto herbívoro entendiera, acto seguido el herbívoro se puso pálido.

— ¡Hiee! S–si — se levantó rápidamente, pero tropezó con...sus pies, pero antes de caer el capitán del equipo de béisbol lo sujeto por la cintura con su mano izquierda y con la derecha tomó su mano, el herbívoro levantó su cabeza y se separó un poco del pecho de Yamamoto Takeshi, sus mejillas tenían un lindo tono rosado...espera, ¿lindo?, no simplemente tenía un sonrojo. —Gra...grazie, Yamamoto—.

 _"Estúpidos herbívoros"._

—Tal vez debería enseñarte a bailar Tsuna...— le dijo con su estúpida sonrisa, y el enclenque herbívoro sólo se sonrojó aún más, y puso una cara de no saber qué está pasando.

 _"Insoportable",_ fue lo único que pude pensar, saqué mis tonfas y me dispuse a atacar, pero el bebé se me adelantó.

— ¡Apresúrate y entra Dame–Tsuna! — lo pateó.

—Los morderé hasta la muerte...— Tsunayoshi Sawada se puso pálido y adquirió un bonito tono azulado en su rostro.

— Jeh... Perché non ti baci?, Forse calme Dame–Tsuna— los ojos del herbívoro castaño volvieron a recuperar su brillo y su cara también brillaba en un bonito carmín, ¿que había sido eso?, no puede evitar fruncir el entrecejo, el bebé le dio una sonrisa socarrona, pero entre cerro los ojos, como si comprobara algo.

—C.…C.…Certo che no!, ¡imbrogliare! — al bebé no pareció gustarle lo que dijo, porqué enseguida volvió al ataque, pero...sorprendentemente esta vez el herbívoro lo esquivó _, "wow"_ , Yamamoto Takeshi parecía algo sorprendido pero en seguida se rio, el herbívoro tenía cara de pánico, lo cual no le impidió jalar a Yamamoto Takeshi para entrar a su salón de clase.

—Presidente. — la voz de Kusakabe Tetsuya se escuchó en el pasillo, lo miré esperaba en silencio que yo le diera permiso para hablar, lo más "curioso" del vice presidente era su peinado Regent... o pompadour, era normal que todos los miembros lo usaran, en fin, lo miré esperando que continuara, lo que el sin duda entendió. —El director quiere hablar con usted— finalizó.

" _¿El director?"_ , así que ya había regresado.

—Hmp...— cerré mis ojos en señal de asentimiento, cuando los abrí afile un poco mi mirada, comencé a caminar hacia su oficina, Kusakabe me seguía en silencio, al llegar escuchamos voces que provenían de adentro.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Aclaraciones: Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano, solo los utilizo para disfrute personal y de ustedes

 _ **... angelo... yún: e cosa buio?**_

Reborn venía en mi hombro como siempre, parecía pensar en algo, espero que no sea el entrenamiento, _"aunque ahora lo resisto mucho mejor...",_ después de mi estancia allá supongo que era lo mínimo que podría esperar, y después de todo él... siempre ha estado conmigo y nunca me reprocho nada acerca de "eso", pero me pregunto... ¿qué es lo que piensa Reborn?, después de todo él...por mi causa... me mordí el labio. Sentí un golpe en la nuca.

— ¡Dolió!, ¿qué...— iba a preguntarle a mi atacante, pero sin duda su mirada llena de seriedad me detuvo, acerco su dedo índice a mi rostro y señalo mi entre cejo.

—Estás pensando cosas innecesarias de nuevo, ¿verdad, Dame–Tsuna? —.

—Yo solo...tú... todo fue...— no pude seguir hablando y desvíe mi mirada, no podía verlo a los ojos en ese momento, pero eso evidentemente lo molestó porque lo siguiente que supe, fue que me había dado una reverenda patada en la mejilla. — ¡Reborn!, ¿qué…—.

—Cállate y escucha Tsuna— eso me sorprendió un poco, Reborn estaba serio, así que solo pude asentir. — Acerca de lo que paso, tú no tienes la culpa, yo tomé mi propia decisión y no me arrepiento, ¿entendiste? — eso sin duda me dejo sin habla, quería llorar y decirle cuanto lo sentía, pero sin duda sus palabras tuvieron un efecto balsámico, una lágrima escapó de mis ojos.

— Si, gracias...Reborn— Sonreí de manera inevitable, él se sorprendió un poco al principio o eso me pareció, pero aun así sonrió satisfecho.

— Bien si lo entiendes entonces...levántate y vete a la escuela— finalizo con una sádica sonrisa, que he de admitir me aterró un poco.

—¡Hiee! — me levanté y corrí, Reborn no tardó en estar sobre mi hombro nuevamente, fui aminorando el paso, dado que si entraba corriendo seguro Kusakabe–san me reprendería o peor me daría un golpe, suspire, de cualquier forma... ¿si quiera seguía en la escuela?, _"probablemente sí"_ , pensé.

Al entrar a la escuela me pareció extraño no verlo en la puerta _, "que raro, antes, aunque lloviera estaba aquí...",_ sentí un escalofrío que cortó mi línea de pensamiento. Me sentí observado... probablemente alguien me estaba viendo desde algún lado, Reborn me miró con curiosidad, y al parecer también se percató, porque cubrió sus ojos con su sombrero, él sabía que me había dado cuenta ya porque al sentir el escalofrío me tense un "poco", bien no, había sido demasiado obvio, pero aún me sentía examinado por un mirada muy penetrante, giré mi cabeza en dirección al techo de mi escuela, intuía que de ahí me observaban, no veía nada, pero... _"¿ qué fue eso?",_ pensé pues había visto el borde de lo que parecía la manga de la chaqueta del uniforme...en definitiva alguien estaba ahí; seguí observando tal vez alcanzara a ver algo.

—Hey, Tsuna— me llamaron, no me dio tiempo de voltear, cuando ya había sido apresado por el brazo que pasaron sobre mis hombros.

Levanté un poco mi cabeza para mirarlo y sonreí, ahí estaba uno de mis mejores amigos, Reborn había subido a su hombro, él era mucho más alto que yo, que con mis ciento cincuenta y seis centímetros... no podía competir mucho; él tenían la piel un poco tostada, el cabello negro y corto, sus ojos eran color avellana tan pacíficos, siempre habían logrado tranquilizarme, excepto tal vez _..."aquella vez"..._ _"no, incluso en ese momento él..."_ _,_ tenia de nuevo esa extraña sensación de ser observado, lo que me saco de mis pensamientos, eso y el grito que profirieron las siempre fieles fans de Yamamoto, el chico que ahora me abrazaba y me...espera, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿acaso me estaban cargando?, efectivamente unos segundos atrás Yamamoto había retirado su brazo de mis hombros, repentinamente deje de sentir el suelo, me tomó por la cintura y me levantó en el aire, al parecer en ese momento estaba pálido porque Reborn me miraba con una socarrona sonrisa, mire a Yamamoto y él me sonreía, ahí fue cuando las escuche sus fans estaban sumergidas en la emoción más absoluta, _"seguro me matan_ ", pensé.

Yamamoto giró una vez conmigo aun en el aire antes de bajarme, me observó por unos segundos, sabía que él estaba un poco preocupado por mí, un pensamiento muy similar a _que bueno que no vino Dino–san,_ paso por mi mente, suspire y evidentemente mi amigo lo notó.

— ¿Qué pasa Tsuna? —

—Ehmm... ¿nada? — solté una risita nerviosa, Yamamoto sonrió y alzo su ceja, aparentemente no lo había convencido.

—Dame–Tsuna solo está pensando en cosas inútiles porque es un Dame– Tsuna, y está preocupado por el inútil de Dino—.

— ¡Reborn! — infle mis mofletes, Dino no era inútil, sólo tenía un pequeño problema de control, pero nada más.

— ¿Quién es Dino? — preguntó Yamamoto antes de que Reborn pudiera insultar más a Dino, porque eso es lo que iba a hacer.

—Él es...— no sabía cómo explicarle mi relación con él, después de todo decir "Hola acabo de volver y tengo un hermano nuevo" no es muy normal, ¿o sí?

— Es su prometido — le contesto Reborn, esta vez sí se pasó, Yamamoto parecía en shock, y yo bueno mi rostro probablemente era un poema, ya que mi adorable...tachen eso, mi psicópata tutor parecía divertirse de lo lindo.

— C–Che?, certo che no!— negué con vehemencia

—Juh...devo ammettere che sembra— dijo aún con su sonrisa burlona, ¿qué eso parecía?, ¿acaso su cabeza tenía algo mal?

— ¿Cómo un juego a casarse? — preguntó Yamamoto, a me veces me preguntaba si creía el que todo era un juego.

—No.…Dino–san es…mm mm.…mi ¿hermano mayor? —.

— ¿Le estas preguntando o le estas diciendo, Dame–Tsuna? —.

— ¿Tienes un hermano mayor? —.

—...Algo así—.

— ¿Cuándo lo encontraron? —

— ¿Uh? — no pude evitar verlo con incredulidad, ¿podría estar pensando que era una especie de hermano perdido o algo? — Es mi...auto proclamado hermano—

—Oh, ya me parecía extraño... — comenzó a reír, _"más extraña me parece tu conclusión Yamamoto...",_ lo seguí viendo sin creerlo, bueno era él después de todo.

—Sí, pero...no quería que viniera...—

— ¿Por qué? —

— Bueno, a veces se pone un poco...salvaje —

Yamamoto parecía un poco sorprendido, pero se comenzó a reír, sus admiradoras nos voltearon a ver de nuevo mientras cuchicheaban entre ellas, en serio creo que me matarían si pudieran, bueno algunas de ellas.

—Es hora de que entren a su salón Dame–Tsuna— nos dijo Reborn, ya que ciertamente ya no había nadie afuera, parecía que habían huido o algo. Caminamos hacia dentro y subimos las escaleras, le pregunté a Yamamoto como iba todo, me contó que su padre estaba bien y que le había empezado a enseñar algo, no me dijo que, ya casi llegábamos al salón cuando... un guijarro invisible decidió atravesarse en mi camino, bueno para no hacerles el cuento largo... resbalé y caí en piso.

Reborn no tardó en reñirme y decirme que torpe era, le dije que no lo quería escuchar de él, eso hasta que escuchamos una aterradora voz.

— A quien perturbe la paz de Namichuu, lo morderé hasta la muerte...— nos observó, me sorprendió que al principio Yamamoto se pusiera en guardia, pero después lo saludo, lo mire y me sorprendí... algo se removió dentro de mí, ¿ quién era él?, me miró, me sentí atrapado en esa mirada tan profunda, en apariencia fría, pero tan cálida, tan lejana como... _"las nubes", imposible_ , esa palabra paso por mi mente, como otras tantas veces, pero aun así ahí estaba esa mirada azul metálico lo cubría todo, ¿ quién era?... sentí que sólo estábamos él y yo en la inmensidad, suspiramos sin duda, ambos, el me diría algo, lo sabía y lo aceptaría tal cual, sin duda.

— _...el péndulo comenzó a moverse...— susurro._

 _"No es cierto, no puede ser ella"_ , sentí un vacío profundo, pero ya no tan abismal, ¿por qué?, ¿qué estaba pasando?, me sentí perdido, me estaba asfixiando, pero una voz me alcanzó, no entendía lo que me había dicho, mire de nuevo al muchacho de cabellos azabaches que estaba enfrente mío, él también se había percatado de la voz, su voz, pero ¿por qué?, no sabía lo que me había dicho, pero en cuanto hablo me sentí más tranquilo, ¿ qué había dicho de todos modos?, lo entendí en cuanto sacó sus tonfas, había vuelto a proferir una amenaza, por extraño que parezca me sentí un poco agradecido, claro después sentí pánico, intente levantarme lo más rápido que pude cuando le contesté, pero al parecer mis pies decidieron jugarme sucio, porqué adivinen... tropecé y para mi sorpresa no caí.

Yamamoto había detenido mi caída, mi cara estaba pegada a su...fuerte pecho así que levante mi rostro para mirarlo y agradecerle.

— Tal vez debería enseñarte a bailar Tsuna...— por la posición en la que estábamos parecía precisamente eso, sentí mis mejillas unas poco calientes, ¿me había sonrojado?, al parecer paso algo porque Reborn nos apresuró y me pateó, después esa persona nos amenazó y sonaba un "poco" molesto.

Reborn dio una alternativa para que lo calmara, b...besarlo... miré al hipnotizante chico de nuevo y sentí todo mi rostro arder, quemaba, seguro...no me había puesto tan rojo cómo un semáforo, ¿verdad?, pareció sorprenderse, no pude evitar gritarle a Reborn que no, y que era un tonto, creo que lo último fue un error, al parecer se molestó un poco, así que lo tuve que esquivar, si me alcanzaba iba a morir así que... tomé a Yamamoto de la mano y...hui al salón, al final sólo escuche la voz de Kusakabe–san en el pasillo.

 _ **... angelo... yún: e cosa buio?**_

Ninguno vio la mirada suspicaz de Reborn.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno otro capítulo está listo, espero que les esté gustando :3 aunque este capitulo será cortito...

 **Capítulo 4**

 _ **... angelo... yún: e cosa buio?**_

El director hablaba con alguien y no se escuchaba feliz, sin duda, era alguien no deseado, pero esa voz me parecía conocida, era suave, grave... algo seca, sonaba como si un hombre hablara...bueno, pero no hay que juzgar antes de ver, ¿verdad?

Cuando estaba a medio metro de la puerta las voces se silenciaron, y escuche otra que sin duda alguna conocía, esa voz aterciopelada y suave... _maldito omnívoro,_ ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí?

—Ya está aquí, vete— le dijo al herbívoro que estuviese allí dentro.

Entré a la oficina y solo alcancé a ver lo que parecía una larga coleta negra de quien antes hubiera estado ahí, el omnívoro que lo había echado estaba a unos cuantos pasos a la derecha del director.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes omnívoro? — le pregunté.

— No te interesa mocoso —.

Sentí mi sien palpitar, sin duda lo iba a morder hasta la muerte, ese engreído se creía mejor solo porque era mayor; alguna vez al director se le ocurrió la sandez de que nos parecíamos, saqué mis tonfas y el omnívoro solo me miró.

— Kyoya, Alaude...no peleen — advirtió el director con su aterciopelada, suave y dulce voz.

—...hmp...— lo observé durante unos instantes y guardé mis armas, Alaude me miraba sorprendido, por lo que no pude evitar sonreír con burla durante unos instantes y él se molestó un "poco", se acercó con toda la intención de iniciar una pelea.

— ¡Alaude! ...— el director estaba sorprendido y algo exasperado por su reacción, el omnívoro se relajó y se recargó en el marco de la ventana.

— ¿Para qué me llamaste? — le pregunté, ahora mirándolo, tenía algo que se me hacía vagamente familiar, algunos mechones de su cabello le caían en la cara como flequillo y otros más se la enmarcaban, su alborotada cabellera... continúe observándolo hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron, otra vez esa sensación, trasmitía paz y parecía envolverlo todo, justo como _él... no hay algo diferente... ya veo... sólo es abrumador,_ no sentía que solo existiésemos ambos y esa abrumadora necesidad de decir algo que hasta yo mismo desconocía.

— ¿Hibari? — el director me miraba extrañado, Alaude tenía el entrecejo fruncido, seguro preguntándose qué rayos me pasaba.

— ¿Qué? —.

— ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? —, recordaba vagamente que escuché algo como "n _ecesito que investigues"_.

— ¿Qué quieres que investigue? — el director sonrió de medio lado.

—Al menos si escuchaste el principio...bien quiero que investigues a cierta persona, puede que represente un peligro para Namimori en un futuro, o no.…— me entregó una carpeta negra con una fotografía dentro y un poco de información general.

—Bien—.

—...Es posible que se dé cuenta que lo investigas, si eso sucede...evita pelear con él — ahora fue mi turno de fruncir el entrecejo.

— ¿Para cuándo quieres la información? —.

— ¿Eh? ...dentro de una semana está bien—.

Dicho eso me dispuse a salir, pero recordé la sonrisa burlona de Alaude cuando dijo lo de la pelea, sonreí sarcásticamente.

—Por ti Giotto...— el director de cara aniñada se sonrojó y puso cara de circunstancias.

Salí de su oficina, Kusakabe me esperaba, le entregué la carpeta, no tardamos en escuchar el _"¿Q.…qué estás haciendo Alaude?"_ , proveniente de la oficina; Kusakabe fue a comenzar con el trabajo.

Me dirigí a hacer una ronda antes de ir a la oficina del comité disciplinario; _con que Byakuran Gesso...ya veremos si es tan bueno._


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

 _ **... angelo... yún: e cosa buio?**_

Entramos y el profesor aún no había llegado, pero no tardó en hacerlo, la clase transcurrió sin mayor problema o, mejor dicho, estaba lo suficientemente distraído como para no darme cuenta de nada, comencé a jugar con mi dije, lo recorrí con mis dedos, un...

— ¡Sawada! — miré al profesor que me estaba llamando, tenía el ceño fruncido. —La respuesta del segundo problema —.

— ...9— contesté después de observar el problema por unos segundos, pero una señal de alarma comenzó a sonar en mi interior cuando observé la cara de sorpresa del profesor y las no tan discretas aclamaciones de mis compañeros, Yamamoto me miraba fijamente aunque no sabía si se había sorprendido; _"¡Rayos!"_ , pensé para mis adentros, _Reborn seguro me mata..._ ¿la razón?, ¿Reborn necesitaba una?, ¿REBORN?, bueno después de todo él dijo que había de mantener un perfil bajo y ahora tenía toda la atención en mí, genial, simplemente "maravilloso", por algún extraño golpe de suerte alguien dijo "Dame–Tsuna esta adivinando", lo que provocó que varios se rieran, y otros tenían cara de póker.

— Es correcto Sawada, preste atención a la clase — me miró fijamente por unos segundos y volvió a su trabajo.

—Si...— suspire y me volví a envolver en mis pensamientos, ¿quién era ese chico?, más importante...¿por qué me había causado esa sensación?, es decir, ¿qué significaba? y...¿por qué... había escuchado su voz?, ahora que lo pienso... ¿no la había escuchado él también?, aunque en teoría eso no es...¿no le había hablado también Kusakabe–san?, aun no estaba a seguro de eso y si hubiera sido así... ¿por qué?, _posiblemente sea alguien del comité de disciplina... pero en todo caso ¿QUIÉN?, y ¿por qué tiene esos ojos tan.._., recordé sus ojos tan profundos, me sentí abrumado y mi cara caliente, coloqué mis brazos en mi pupitre y oculte mi rostro entre ellos, estuve divagando en mis confusos pensamientos el resto de las clases.

Por fin era hora del almuerzo, y por suerte Reborn se había desaparecido desde que entramos al aula, mejor así no vio mi pequeño desliz, aunque eso era extraño, por lo regular siempre estaba por ahí, volví a ver a algunos compañeros del año pasado, pero al parecer a varios los habían cambiado de salón, el poco tiempo que estuve con ellos me había hecho fama de perdedor, y al parecer lo recordaban muy bien, el ejemplo fue claro cuando pensaron que adivine, yo no tenía tanta suerte como Yamamoto en eso.

—Tsuna, ¿traes almuerzo? — Yamamoto se acercó a mí.

—... ¿Eh? — él se rio, porque sin duda me atrapó distraído.

— Te pregunté que si traes almuerzo o ¿vamos al comedor? —.

—Ah~... ¿no sé? — esta vez fue el turno de Yamamoto de verme con incredulidad, y es que siendo sinceros mi respuesta parecía más bien absurda, en fin, si teníamos en cuenta que yo no había guardado nada en el maletín, pensándolo bien Reborn había sido aterradoramente amable, últimamente se portaba como una escalofriante mamá gallina, en fin, miré dentro para asegurarme y _... ¿qué?... ¿en serio?..._ No podía creerlo... se había tomado la molestia para guardarlo en mi maletín, muy bien, ahora si me estaba empezando a dar miedo, aunque creo imaginar la razón mis... _sueños,_ suspiré.

— ¿Qué sucede? —

— Al parecer si traje almuerzo — me levanté de mi asiento y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta del salón, Yamamoto, sólo se rio y me comenzó a seguir.

— Creo que yo también... — creo que estaba muy divertido con la situación. —Vamos ahí, ¿cierto? —.

— Cierto... ¿qué es eso que has estado practicando con tu padre? — la verdad es que, si me daba curiosidad, y Yamamoto se comenzó a reír, pero al mirarme lo hizo con un semblante serio.

— Es algo que él ha hecho desde muy joven, y el secreto de su sushi—.

— ¿Secreto del sushi? — eso no había sido tan raro como pensé, pero... ¿le estaba enseñando técnicas para cortar el sushi?, cortar...

— Cuando esté listo te lo diré — me guiño el ojo.

—Vale —.

— ¿Cómo te fue en Italia? — sabía que Yamamoto me lo preguntaría directamente y no se conformaría con una respuesta escueta como "bien", llegamos a nuestro destino, la azotea de la escuela, y es que el tiempo que estuve ahí ese fue nuestro lugar, abrimos la puerta y salimos a la azotea, no había nadie.

— Pues, Reborn se esmeró en que aprendiera italiano, como si fuera mi lengua natal, en serio le puso esfuerzo —me dieron escalofríos. — Volví a ver a mi abuelo y a mi tío, conocí a Dino–san, era alumno de Reborn.

— ¿Cómo lo conociste? —.

— Bueno... en realidad tropecé con él... — no le podía contar el resto, y es que había sido tan vergonzoso, ya que después de haberme caído sobre de él, todos habían salido de la oficina del abuelo, mi tío y padre habían hecho un escándalo, el abuelo solo sonreía y mi madre parecía tan feliz de que hubiera conseguido una "pareja" rápidamente, olvidando el hecho de que éramos hombres, lo que evidentemente traía a mi familia sin cuidado, y Reborn... él sólo se limitó a fulminarme con la mirada y a mandar a Dino–san al otro mundo con una patada, ¿por qué? ¿en qué posición terminamos?, bien pues porque ambos llevamos prisa, ya que nos habían llamado e íbamos retrasados, curiosamente nuestro destino era el mismo, solo que veníamos de lados contrarios y al llegar a nuestro destino e intentar frenar ambos caímos, yo tropecé y Dino–san se frenó, resbaló y finalmente se barrió, lo que en realidad parecía un ataque, pero solo intentaba detenerse, lo que termino por tirarme por completo y en un intento por protegerme me jaló hacia él, lo que tampoco resulto bien porque nuestras cabezas chocaron, y terminé usándolo como colchón, abrí mis ojos un poco desorientado, recargue mis manos a sus costados y me levanté un poco, él abrió los ojos y al darme cuenta de nuestra cercanía intente levantarme lo más rápido que pude, pero en mi torpeza terminé sentado a horcajadas sobre él, y en su intento de que no cayera me tomó por la cintura, ahí fue cuando todos salieron por el escándalo; al recordar todo esto no pude evitar sonrojarme, y recordar que no sólo la posición se mal entendió, si no también que ambos respirábamos agitadamente y estábamos sonrojados por la carrera.

— ¿Tsuna? —.

— ¡Dino–san y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación! — ahora Yamamoto fue el sorprendido. — Quiero decir...— genial lo había arruinado, sentía mi cara arder y terminé contándoselo todo, con lo cual, por obvias razones término riéndose y yo suspiré.

— Así que eso paso...— aun no paraba de reírse, cuando recordé que le había dicho algo al muchacho de la mañana.

—Yamamoto... ¿túsabesquiéneraeldelamañana? — no pude evitar hablar rápidamente.

— No escuchaste, ¿verdad? — negué con la cabeza.

Justo cuando se disponía a responder alguien abrió la puerta y entró Kusakabe–san.

—Presidente ya...— en cuanto nos vio se sorprendió. —Sawada...—.

—... ¡Kusakabe...— corrí hasta él y lo abracé, él me correspondió —...san! —.

—Kusakabe Tetsuya...Yamamoto Takeshi...Sawada...Tsunayoshi, los morderé hasta la muerte — ahí estaba de nuevo el hipnótico muchacho, me solté del vice presidente, un momento Kusakabe había dicho presidente al entrar, me giré hacia él.

— Presidente. — _¿Presidente?,_ ¿había dicho presidente?

— Hibari...Kyoya— todos parecían sorprendidos, y es que ninguno había dicho su nombre completo.

Hibari se inclinó hacia mí, al parecer nos acercamos inconscientemente, ¿qué íbamos a hacer?, eso no lo sabía, lo único que sabía es que sentía su aliento en mi rostro, se inclinó hacia mí, sentí peso en mi hombro izquierdo, pero no le di importancia, cerré mis ojos.

— No te atrevas — escuché gruñir a mi lado, acto seguido abrí mis ojos, un pequeño bastón verde separaba a Hibari–san de mí, y la voz pertenecía a ¿Reborn?, sin duda era el, y el bastón verde era León su camaleón cambia forma, _¡Rayos!..._ ¿eh?, ¿Rayos? y ¿por qué?, no estaba haciendo nada malo o ¿sí?, pero Reborn parecía un tanto molesto.

—A un lado bebé — Hibari–san le había respondido a Reborn, que solo había sonreído, _que miedo,_ y lo acaba de retar, lo atacó con una tonfa y se puso en posición de defensa... ¿de dónde las saco?, esa es una buena pregunta, deje de divagar cuando sentí un golpe en mi mejilla y caí en el piso, al parecer habían comenzado a pelear Reborn lo esquivó y así termine en el piso.

— ¡Tsuna! —.

—Sawada—.

Escuché a Kusakabe– san y a Yamamoto respectivamente, ambos se acercaron y el segundo me ayudo a levantarme; se detuvieron Hibari–san me miró unos instantes, parecía pedir perdón con la mirada, después de todo no lo esquive por distraído, además juraría que había reducido su fuerza, así que solo le sonreí levemente.

— ¡Tsuna! — escuché un gritó preocupado, y unos brazos me separaron de los demás, _Oh, buda dime a que deidad ofendí_ , seguro lo iba a exagerar todo.

— T... Tío...no.… respiro —.

— Suelta lo ya Giotto vas matarlo — lo regañó Reborn.

— Pero...— infló sus mofletes y aflojó su agarre, pero no me soltó. Sentí un aura hostil, Hibari–san estaba muy molesto, ¿por qué?, observé a mi alrededor, _demonios,_ había demasiada gente, a él en serio le molestaban las multitudes, ¿cómo lo sabía?, tal vez le había prestado demasiada atención a Kusakabe–san.

— Giotto, comparte un poco a Tsunayoshi — esa voz también la conocía perfectamente, y termine en medio de ambos.

— Lárgate Alaude — para sorpresa de todos, esta vez había sido Hibari–san quien había hablado.

— Hum...no quiero —.

— No lo he visto en tanto tiempo... no quiero compartirlo Alaude —.

— Sólo ha pasado una semana tío —.

— ¡Es demasiado tiempo! — creo que mi cara era un poema, Yamamoto se empezó a reír y Reborn seguía molesto.

— Bueno y... ¿qué me querías decir? — si había ido a irrumpir ahí significaba algo, ¿no?, o eso esperaba, Kusakabe–san se había acercado a Hibari–san en cuanto llegó mi tío y ahora le estaba diciendo algo, este le dio una orden, al menos eso parecía, y ambos se fueron.

— ... Por eso lo debemos discutir en mi oficina... ¿Tsuna? — al parecer había dicho algo y yo no le había prestado atención.

—... ¿si?... ¿q– qué pasa? — mi tío solo se rio.

— Esto es como un deja vû —.

— ¿Eh? —.

— Vamos a mi oficina—.

Después de eso regresamos a clases, no había vuelto a ver a Hibari–san ni a Kusakabe–san ese día.

 _ **... angelo... yún: e cosa buio?**_

Después del encuentro con Hibari en el pasillo, Reborn se dirigió a la oficina del director, tenía asuntos que atender con él, también se encargaría de averiguar quién exactamente era Hibari, ya sabía que era el presidente del comité de disciplina, en alguna ocasión se lo había escuchado mencionar a Tsuna, en realidad le sorprendía un poco que no se hubiera dado cuenta de quién era, incluso Yamamoto lo había nombrado, pero claro en cuanto este había entrado en su campo de visión, ambos se habían transportado otro mundo.

 _Con que otro mundo, ¿eh?_ Dame–Tsuna también cambio su forma de mirar, ahora era más... cálida, eso tenía que ver con el mocoso, de eso Reborn no tenía duda, tal vez era buena idea, claro no sin antes probarlo, sonrió sádico y continúo caminando.

Entró por uno de sus tantos túneles para tomar su café matutino, al terminar se dirigió a la oficina del director, espero unos segundos antes de salir, pues "aquello" requería al menos diez, lo cual no era conveniente, en ese preciado instante podrían eliminarlo.

Salió y vio a Hibari en el pasillo, pero este no lo notó, _Hum... aún le falta,_ abrió la puerta de la oficina, y se encontró con una escena no sorprendente, pero si interesante.

— ¿Q.…qué estás haciendo Alaude? — el mencionado tenía acorralado a Giotto contra su silla, quien tenía cara de circunstancias, lo que le dio gracia a Reborn.

— Si, ¿qué estás haciendo Alaude? — le preguntó con sorna, mientras cerraba la puerta.

— Obtengo información— le respondió Alaude sin liberar a Giotto, giró un poco su cabeza y lo miró. — Así que funcionó... —.

Un hombre de rizadas patillas le devolvió la mirada cubriéndose con el Tim Trilbly, llevaba un traje negro Giorgio Armani de lana fresca, ajustado; Alaude al fin dejó libre a Giotto y le prestó atención a Reborn.

— Ya te hiciste cargo de la evaluación escolar de Tsuna, ¿verdad? —

—Por supuesto, evaluación por separado, sin llamar la atención — Giotto hizo una pausa, suspiró y levanto una ceja. — Puedo saber... ¿por qué tanto misterio? —.

— No te importa... —.

— Siempre eres así Reborn...— el mencionado lo miró directamente, lo que incomodo un poco a Giotto, cuando habló lo hizo de manera seria y algo tenebrosa.

— Giotto, c'è qualcosa Hibari Kyoya?—.

— Siete interessati?—.

— Non se interessa o fastidiose... — murmuró Reborn más para sí mismo que como respuesta, a Alaude y a Giotto les pareció un poco extraña su...pregunta, pero no cuestionaron nada y se dispusieron a contestar.


	6. Chapter 6

_Creo que me voy a ausentar una semana espero que sea menos tiempo..._

 _Gracias por tu apoyo_ _Victoria Chacin618, intentare publicar mañana si me es posible TuT_

 **Capítulo 6**

 _ **... angelo... yún: e cosa buio?**_

¿Tío?, así que era su tío, _maldito director herbívoro de cara aniñada_ , aunque parece obvio que son parientes, es decir, su apariencia es tan similar, el herbívoro rubio podría pasar por su padre, _y ese bebé...es fuerte también,_ sin duda se conocen, eso se puede obviar, _solo llegaron a interrumpir…_ ¿interrumpir?, ¿interrumpir qué?

Si habían llegado a interrumpir, porque en realidad yo estaba ahí desde el principio; había subido a tomar una siesta, además ahí podía observar el cielo perfectamente, cuando llegaron los herbívoros e iba a bajar a "castigarlos" por perturbar la paz de Namimori, pero entonces comenzaron a conversar sobre la estancia en Italia del pequeño animal eso hasta que surgió en la conversación el nombre de Dino, no podía ser el mismo caballo salvaje, cuando contó cómo lo conoció confirmé que era el mismo Dino Cavallone, se había atrevido a tocar al pequeño animal, y era su ... ¿hermano?. El himno de Namichuu me sacó de mis cavilaciones, saqué mi celular de mi pantalón, pensé que tal vez sería Kusakabe con la dirección, pero al ponerme al teléfono me llevé una desagradable sorpresa.

—Kyoya— escuché su voz grave y suave.

—... — pensando en indeseables... lección aprendida, no pienses en ellos o te llamarán.

— Kyoya, ci sei?—.

— Cosa vuoi? —.

— Ti sbagli, ho solo...—

— È breve —.

—Ma... —.

— Voy a colgar... — aleje el auricular de mi oreja.

— ¡No, espera! — Gritó — es sobre la petición del director — volví a coger el teléfono y acercar el auricular.

—... —.

— Envíame la información —.

— No —.

— Pero Kyo...— Iba a seguir protestando, pero comencé a hablar también y tuvo que callarse.

— Llama a Kusakabe y deja de molestarme caballo salvaje — le colgué, no tenía por qué soportarlo y él no me daba órdenes, la próxima vez que lo vea lo morderé hasta la muerte.

Comencé mi ronda alrededor de la escuela, pues Kusakabe aún tardaría un poco con la información y con el molesto caballo... no había nada interesante, solo puse en su lugar a algunos cretinos de mi grado, recogí el papeleo del director que había estado sustituyendo al herbívoro rubio.

Entré al edificio de la escuela y choque con alguien que iba a salir.

— Alaude —.

— Kyoya…— me miró algo suspicaz, como si evaluara que pasaba por mi mente.

— ¿Qué quieres? — entre cerro sus ojos, parecía elegir las palabras correctas.

— Tú éstas... — cerró sus ojos por unos segundos — ¿has avanzado? — eso no era lo que iba a preguntar, lo miré fijamente.

— Sí — parecía querer agregar algo, pero simplemente dio la vuelta y se fue, así que continué con mi ronda.

 _¿Qué habrá querido preguntarme?.._. pensándolo bien él también había estado en el techo abrazó al pequeño animal, ¿quién se creía que era?, y... ¿cómo terminamos tan cerca?, y ese bebé, tenía un aire un poco diferente a la primera vez.

— Presidente, aquí está la dirección — Kusakabe me la entregó y no hizo mención de Cavallone, bueno sabía que me molestaba.

— Me voy — salí del edificio, le eché otra ojeada a la dirección venia junto con un plano, era bastante interesante que a pesar de tener una seguridad sofisticada eso no parecía el problema en realidad era bastante sencillo entrar, _debe de estar muy confiado... en su poder._

Dejé a Kusakabe a cargo de la escuela, no iba a tardar demasiado, y después de todo no había sido demasiado aburrido ese día.


	7. Chapter 7

_Antes que nada gracias por esperar y perdón pero no tenia internet TuT aunque si me precioso bebé, mi lap 3_

 _Gracias_ _Victoria Chacin618 por tu apoyo ;) y a mis lectores fantasma 3_

 _Creo que aquí no lo he puesto pero más adelante de algunas cosas a las que hare referencia le pongo significados y la historia (depende de a lo que haga referencia) en mi Tumblr y les dejare los links abajo :3 ya no me explayo, disfruten el capitulo 3_

 **Capítulo 7**

 _ **... angelo... yún: e cosa buio?**_

Salí del salón solo, Yamamoto me había dicho que tenía que ir a hablar con el profesor a cargo del Club de Béisbol, para saber cuándo comenzarían las prácticas, me dijo que me podía adelantar, bueno, y es que Reborn dijo que me esperaría en casa y que no llegara tarde o me "castigaría", sentí escalofríos, ¿a qué se refería con "castigar" exactamente?, la verdad era mejor no saberlo, ¿cierto?, eso o enviaría a Dino por mí, en fin, estaba a punto de llegar a la entrada de la escuela, pero tres cretinos hicieron acto de presencia frente a mí, no se veían bien, seguramente hacia unas dos horas atrás los habían "disciplinado", por lo que no estaban ni lejos de estar felices.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya... pero, ¿qué tenemos aquí? — dijo el más grande y feo de ellos.

 _Demonios... esto no podría ponerse peor._

— Carita de muñeca... — habló el que estaba a su izquierda, no sabía si lo había dicho con malicia o en tono burlón, pero su retorcida sonrisa no me dio buena espina; ¿me había llamado carita de muñeca?, ¿qué no se daba cuenta que soy hombre?, ¿era tonto acaso?

—... ¿carita de muñeca?, pues sí... pero que no es... ¿el perdedor Tsuna? — habló pausado, fruncí el entrecejo, me tensé, había un extraño matiz en su voz que me puso nervioso.

— ¿Q–Qué quieren? — no pude evitar tartamudear un poco, _¡rayos!,_ siempre me pasaba cuando me ponía nervioso.

— ¡Jeh!, pues vamos a divertirnos, tienes suerte perdedor...— ronroneo la última palabra.

— Después de lo que nos hizo pasar ese bastardo de Hi...— empezó a balbucear uno, pero el que parecía el líder le miró mal.

Bien no eran tontos, eran estúpidos, seguro provocaron a Hibari– san y... ¿cómo era?... _los mordió hasta la muerte,_ suspire, según lo que me había dicho Kusakabe–san, Hibari Kyoya no soportaba las multitudes, para el caso ellos lo eran, y era fuerte, ellos no lo parecían, por sobre de todo "mordía hasta la muerte" a quienes rompían las reglas de Namichuu, para su desgracia seguro lo habían hecho, aunque si se podían levantar seguro Hibari–san tenía algo que hacer, pero... ¿qué?

— ¿Qué hacemos contigo muñequita... — comenzó el líder, que en mi distracción se había acercado y me sujeto de la muñeca, — nos divertimos aquí o.? — me tomó por la barbilla para que lo viera a la cara, — sales con nosotros? —.

Ni de broma, Reborn me mataría si llegaba tarde, pero si llamaba "demasiado" la atención sería peor, en serio ¿a qué dios habré ofendido?

— ¿Sawada? — era una voz masculina, grave, reconfortante y para mi alivio familiar.

— ¡Kusakabe!... san— no pude evitar gritarlo, el líder aflojó su agarre.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? — antes de que pudiera contestar me apretó la muñeca a modo de advertencia, prometía dolor sin duda.

— Err...—.

— ¡Hey, Tsuna! — me llamó... ¿Yamamoto?, ¿no estaba hablando con el encargado de su club?, llegó en medio de los tres y me pasó el brazo izquierdo por los hombros, acto seguido fui liberado, ya que me hizo girar con el interponiéndose entre ellos y yo — ¿quiénes son ellos? — preguntó aparentemente alegre, aunque juraría que segundos antes les había dedicado una mirada... como decirlo... ¿asesina?

— Son historia — ahora el que habló fue Kusakabe–san, de lo más "tranquilo". Los tres retrocedieron, evidentemente querían huir, parecía que la situación se les había escapado de las manos.

— Nosotros ya nos vamos... — dijo el de en medio y me lanzó una mirada evaluadora, nada amable, comenzaron a retroceder, hasta que se perdieron de la vista al salir de la escuela.

— G–Grazie...es decir, gracias — Yamamoto me soltó y comenzó a reír.

— Ten más cuidado Tsuna, me voy, me le escapé al profesor, seguro me va a sermonear — nos contó como si nada y se fue corriendo, dejando a Kusakabe sonriendo de lado y a mí completamente confundido.

— Sawada... —.

— ¿Si? —.

— ¿Cómo es que llevas un día aquí y ya te metiste en problemas? —.

— EH...es una buena pregunta... — de verdad era una buena pregunta, parecía que hoy había sido un día especialmente interesante, Kusakabe–san me vio con curiosidad, suspiró.

— Tú ganas, me parece que tenías prisa —.

— ¿Yo?... — recordé a Reborn — si claro... —.

— ¿Qué sucede? —.

— Bueno es que... ¿ese era Hibari Kyoya? — Kusakabe frunció el ceño, algo me decía que no sabía a quién me refería.

— ¿El cretino de hace un momento? — muy bien, sonaba bastante indignado y lo mire horrorizado, por supuesto que no me refería a él.

—... ¡No!... — fue inevitable gritarlo, Kusakabe–san me miró con curiosidad y alcancé a distinguir una chispa de diversión, por lo que me sentí sonrojar.

— ¿Entonces? — esta vez no pudo ocultar la gracia que le causaba mi reacción.

— B – Bueno yo... hablaba del que estaba en el techo con nosotros — me sonrió, al parecer disfrutaba de la situación.

— Sí, ese era el presidente, pero eso tú ya lo sabías, ¿no? —.

— Sólo lo supuse... —.

— Ya veo — eso no le parecía en absoluto extraño, — tu intuición es muy acertada —.

— Entonces... — me dieron escalofríos _Reborn_ — lo siento, tengo que irme... después hablamos — terminé de decir para pegar una carrera.

Ya se me estaba haciendo tarde, _Reborn va a matarme..._ pero quería hablar un poco más con Kusakabe, y... ¿de dónde había salido Yamamoto?, así que esa persona era Hibari Kyoya, ¿cómo lo había reconocido?, en realidad solo lo había supuesto, alguna vez Kusakabe me había hablado de él, su descripción había sido muy exacta, aunque solo sabía que no le gustaban la multitudes, es decir, más de tres personas juntas, lo cual me causo gracia hasta que noté que lo decía en serio, que le gustaba pelear, y que odiaba por sobre todas las cosas que irrumpieran en la paz de Namichuu, como dato extra Kusakabe me había dicho que él decía "te morderé hasta la muerte" si iba a golpearte.

Llegué a mi casa en tiempo récord, el Ferrari Enzo seguía ahí, lo que significaba que también Dino–san seguía ahí, aunque eso era inevitable, entré, preparándome para lo siguiente y... nada, ¿en serio?, sin abrazos, sin explosiones, ni un golpe, ni una amenaza, di un paso adelante con cuidado, nada, ¿¡ qué rayos estaba pasando! ?, me relaje un poco, pero no bajé mi guardia, ya se me hacían raras tantas atenciones, está claro que ahora Reborn estaba en modo entrenador espartano, y Dino estaba con él.

Algo brillo y acto reflejo retrocedí medio paso, seguro acababa de ver una daga que pasó casi rozando mi cara, había algo también en piso, _¿un hilo?, iba en serio..._ encendieron la luz, algo me envolvió, era un látigo, me jalaron con él y terminé en los brazos de alguien.

— ¡Tsuna!, mi adorable hermanito... al fin llegaste —.

— Bien hecho, hora de comer — ahora habló Reborn y por su puesto me dio una patada, — no bajes la guardia, Dame–Tsuna— acaso... había ¿sonreído?, sin duda era su juguete, _el juguete de un bebé._

Reborn había preparado pasta al forno, tódari fritos, es decir, calamar, de postre cannolis y cassata siciliana, rellena de crema ricota, se había lucido, pero antes de comenzar había hecho la pregunta del millón... "¿por qué llegaste tarde?, Tsuna", solo por haberme tardado diez minutos más, si no es que menos, el ambiente se había vuelto pesado, al parecer Dino–san también aguardaba a mi respuesta.

— B– Bueno me encontré con alguien — bien, en realidad eso no era del todo mentira.

— ¿Con quién? — esta vez el que preguntó fue Dino.

— Con... ¿Kusakabe? — intenté.

— ¿Estás preguntando, hermanito? —.

— ¿Con quién te encontraste antes? — lo sabía, Reborn lo sabía, pero, ¿cómo?

— No habrá sido con un cretino, ¿verdad? — _no Dino–san con tres,_ pensé.

— Ya veo, entonces Kusakabe te rescató, ¿cierto, Dame–Tsuna? —.

— ¿Ehm?... ¿no tengo idea? — Ahora decir que Reborn estaba en su SPARTAN MODE era poco, — Yamamoto también apareció —.

— ¿Yamamoto?... ¿Yamamoto Takeshi? — Dino frunció el entrecejo y yo también, ya me imaginaba lo que venía.

— Si, mi AMIGO Yamamoto —.

— No empiecen... — advirtió Reborn.

— Pero... — Dino le iba a reprochar, y Reborn lo miro por unos instantes, no podía creer lo sobre protector que podía llegar a ser, incluso con mis amigos, al terminar subí a mi habitación, mi espar... adorable tutor había dicho que hoy no habría entrenamiento, que hiciera mis deberes y pensará en lo que había dicho mi tío.

 _Tengo que hacer dos veces los exámenes... ¿por qué?,_ cierto, "el primero es tu evaluación real y el otro para la clase", ¿eso tenía sentido?, para que mis profesores no duden primero es el real, Yamamoto no parecía muy sorprendido, además estaba arreglado de tal modo que en vez de perjudicarlo fuese antes de los partidos, mucho antes.

Había otro problema, ese chico de cabello azabache, sentí mi rostro arder, comencé a caminar por la habitación, _¿será fiebre?, se lo diré más tarde a Reborn... ¿quién es realmente Hibari Kyoya?, me recuerda a algo, es como unaa..._

— ¡Ah!, ¿¡Qué... — no era cierto, acaba de tropezar con mi maletín de la escuela.

— ¿Otra vez? — me preguntó Reborn que me observaba desde la puerta.

— Y–Yo... — ahora si estaba seguro que me había sonrojado.

— Deja de jugar y haz tus deberes, ¿en qué estabas pensando? —.

— ¡Ennadie! — no sé si me había entendido y es que no solo se lo grité, también se lo dije muy rápido.

— Con que en nadie... pero no te pregunté eso — no estaba seguro que hubiera dicho eso último, parecía haberlo dicho para sí mismo, me levanté y saqué mi libreta, la coloque en el escritorio, Reborn solo me observaba sin decir nada, después de largos... tres minutos se fue.

 _Terminé..._ no tarde mucho haciendo la tarea, pero aun así Reborn regresó para regañarme un par de veces y electrocutarme por un par de errores, y aquí venía de nuevo,

— Tsuna... — se subió al escritorio y trasformó a León en un bastón, me lo acercó al rostro.

— ¡Hiee! — grité acto reflejo.

— ¿Con quién te encontraste? — eso no me sorprendió tanto, pero si lo hizo, regularmente su modo mamá gallina era menos paranoico.

— Con tres idiotas... — no había podido evitar insultarlos, porque recordé como me llamaron.

— ¿Te dijeron algo? —.

—... Carita de muñeca... —.

— Así que es por eso... entonces Kusakabe apareció —.

— Si, Yamamoto también... —.

— ¿Ya terminaste? — me preguntó, sabía que no se refería a los cretinos.

— ¿La tarea? — Me miró y un brillo asesino en su mirada me decía que era más que obvio, — si... —.

— Bueno, entonces vamos a cenar — bajamos a cenar, Dino me preguntó de la escuela, también le pregunté a Reborn en dónde estaba mi tío, bueno, mis tíos, a lo que... se burló como era de esperarse, subí de nuevo a mi habitación, me di una ducha, tenía demasiada información por procesar, me acosté pensando en ello.

 _¿De verdad la escuché o solo fue mi imaginación?..._

 _ **... angelo... yún: e cosa buio?**_

Tsuna y Yamamoto salieron de la oficina de Giotto, dejándolos a los tres solos, Reborn se quedó observando la puerta preguntándose qué era lo que pasaba ahora con Tsuna.

— ¿Reborn? — lo llamó Giotto.

— ¿Qué quieres? —.

— ¿Por qué peleabas con Kyoya? — Reborn lo miró, ya sospechaba que no había visto nada, después de todo no había armado un escándalo de proporciones estratosféricas.

— Pensé que tampoco lo habías notado —.

— Solo los vio de reojo, corrió como si Tsuna fuera su hijo —.

— Cállate, Alaude... — hizo un mohín, se había ruborizado.

Reborn caminó hacia la ventana y saltó, transformó a Leon en un ala delta, se fue por la ventana.

— Cuando esta como bebe sólo se larga —.

— Aunque no lo este, lo hace —.

Voló hasta la casa, iba a hablar con Dino para evitar que sucedieran cosas, al llegar todo estaba muy tranquilo, se le hacía muy extraño.

— ¡Reborn!, ¿y Tsuna? — ese era su otro inútil alumno.

— Aun no terminan sus clases —.

— Ya veo... — hizo un puchero.

— Ya regresó Reborn–san —.

— Romario, justo a tiempo, ¿puedes ir con Dino y conseguir esto? — sacó una lista y se la entregó.

— Claro — leyó la lista y se la enseñó a su jefe.

— ¿Vas a cocinar tú? —.

— Si, ¿por qué? — preguntó casualmente.

— No, por nada — Reborn entró a la casa, ya tenía todo su menú listo, se fue a su habitación para hacer una llamada.

Al regresar Dino bajó, este le miró un poco sorprendido, también Romario, no le pareció extraño, ya que lo que veían era un hombre adulto y no su versión infantil de bebé, se dirigió a la cocina con ambos detrás de él.

— Dino, llama al Noveno, quiere saber cómo estas — le ordenó.

— Reborn–san, voy a terminar de desempacar — Romario les había estado ayudando a instalarse, después de todo era muy eficiente.

— Bien —.

Comenzó a cocinar, aunque no lo parecía se le daba muy bien cocinar, además el menú que tenía en mente era especial, podrían llamarlo "nostalgia por Sicilia", en fin, terminó, aún faltaba un poco para que Tsuna volviera, no tenía planeado que fueran a entrenar entonces puso manos a la obra.

 _Tsuna está tardando..._ llevaba tres minutos de retraso, pero para Reborn eran como veinte, ¿y si le había pasado algo a su torpe alumno?, en realidad Tsuna se defendía bien, pero a veces era simplemente... ¿torpe?, en fin dos minutos después llegó, parecía haber corrido, apenas esquivó la trampa, pero lo hizo bien, tenía que reconocerlo, Dino y Romario no habían estado de acuerdo en ayudarlo, pero al final lo había ayudado, después de eso comieron, no sin antes semi-interrogar a Tsuna por su retraso.

Dino sospechaba por supuesto, pero se mantuvo callado, ya hablaría con su hermanito sobre esos amigos que seguro querían "comérselo", y Reborn bueno él tenía sus teorías, pero el nombre de Hibari Kyoya no salía de su mente, hasta que vio la expresión de Tsuna y su patética excusa, la pregunta de Dino no mejoró su humor, y el rumbo de la conversación tampoco, Tsuna había omitido por completo los detalles, se encargaría de aquel que hubiese osado poner un dedo en su be... alumno.

Al terminar Tsuna subió a hacer sus deberes, pero después de dos minutos escucharon un golpe fuerte en la parte de arriba. _Seguro se cayó..._ pensó Reborn acertadamente, Dino estaba a punto de correr hacia arriba.

— Yo iré — le dijo, acto seguido subió las escaleras y ahí estaba su dame– alumno, — ¿Otra vez? — le preguntó desde la puerta.

— Y–Yo... — las mejillas de Tsuna se habían teñido de un bonito carmín.

— Deja de jugar y haz tus deberes, ¿en qué estabas pensando? — Reborn estaba seguro que Tsuna le estaba dando vueltas a algo, había caminado en círculos por su habitación olvidando por completo si maletín, había tropezado y caído, interesante conclusión.

— ¡Ennadie! — Tsuna lo había gritado, y aunque fue rápido Reborn lo entendió perfectamente.

 _Con en nadie eh..._

— Con que en nadie... pero no te pregunté eso– eso último lo había murmurado, salió de la habitación, al parecer alguien le había causado impacto a Tsuna, y aún quedaba el asunto del retraso, regresó otro par de veces "para asegurarse que estuviera trabajando", aunque en realidad iba a ver si estaba bien, y también para controlar un poco al paranoico de Dino.

Subió por última vez, sabía que Tsuna ya había terminado, iba a averiguar sobre el "cretino", aunque amenazó un poco a Tsuna para ello, después de todo no podía bajar la guardia.

— Con tres idiotas... — su alumno casi nunca insultaba a nadie además de Lambo, a menos que hubiesen hecho una reverenda sandez, pero entonces a Reborn se le vino otra pregunta a la mente.

— ¿Te dijeron algo? — empezaba a pensar que lo habían acosado, si era así iría a encargarse de su descendencia...

—... Carita de muñeca... — así que, si lo habían acosado, pero más que sentirlo así a Tsuna le había molestado de otro modo, a lo que Reborn no se oponía.

— Así que es por eso... entonces Kusakabe apareció — le incito Reborn.

— Si, Yamamoto también... —.

— ¿Ya terminaste? — se podía imaginar el resto, seguro Yamamoto lo había visto desde alguna ventana y se le escapó al entrenador, era un buen chico.

— ¿La tarea? — Reborn lo observó con amenaza por la pregunta "tonta" — si... —.

— Bueno, entonces vamos a cenar —.


	8. Chapter 8

_Perdón por la espera aquí esta el capitulo, espero que les guste :D_

 _Muchas gracias por su apoyo_

 **Capítulo 8**

 _ **... angelo... yún: e cosa buio?**_

Llegué a las afueras de Namimori, había un edificio nuevo, cualquiera pensaría que era una tremenda estupidez ir de día, pero seguramente esperarían más un ataque u infiltración de noche, " _evita pelear con él "... EH... hmp... bueno ya veremos."_

Era un edificio empresarial, nada discreto, lo cual les daba cierta seguridad, después de todo parecía que no escondían nada, si claro

Fui a la parte de atrás ahí había tres guardias, una cámara de seguridad, saqué a Roll, un erizo, lo puse sobre mi hombro. Caminé hacia los guardias quienes preguntaron quién era, lo que aproveche para dejarlos fuera de combate, seguro tenían un dispositivo a accionar y no era conveniente, la cámara que antes estaba revisando el perímetro, estaba a punto de pasar por donde estaba, pero justo debajo estaba su punto ciego, interesante, la rompí me daría algo de tiempo.

Entré al edificio por el conducto de ventilación que había unos centímetros más arriba de la puerta, tuve que romper la rendija, Roll se bajó, hicimos un largo recorrido hasta llegamos al último piso, estaban revisando el piso inferior buscándome. Llegue hasta la oficina de Byakuran, estaba hablando con un sujeto de cabello largo aguamarina, _Kikyo...así que trabaja para él_ , algunas veces me lo había topado en Italia.

— Vino alguien, ¿aún quiere conocerlo? —.

— Si, me da mucha curiosidad el décimo capo — sonrió, sacó una bolsa de malvaviscos y comenzó a comérselos, el herbívoro aguamarina hizo un sonido extraño, bastante molesto, lo hacía a menudo, a veces me daban ganas de cortarle la lengua.

— Será como diga... — dijo y salió de la oficina, bueno ya tenía mi información ya podía irme, la mirada de Byakuran se veía extraña, se había afilado, parecía pensar en algo.

— Parece que una avecilla voló hasta aquí... — me molestó un poco, aunque probablemente ese no había sido su propósito, rompí una de las placas del conducto de ventilación y salí de ella, Roll cayó en mi hombro, lo bajé a piso, miré a Byakuran. — Entonces... ¿quién eres, avecilla? —.

No respondí a su provocación, no era conveniente, quiero saber si tiene al menos una sospecha de quien era yo, solo me observó con detenimiento, algo me decía que había estado esperando algo como eso, no más bien el esperaba un ataque, así que estaba preparado. Encogió los hombros, se llevó un malvavisco a la boca y sonrió de manera zorruna

— Bueno no te irás con la información que robaste — repuso, levanté una ceja, _¿información que robé?_ , — parece que no me crees, pero ahora eres un ave enjaulada —.

— hum... — caminé hacia la ventana, él me miraba desde el mismo lugar.

— Como te dije eres un ave enjaulada y sin alas...— al parecer habían reforzado el vidrio y nada podía atravesarlo, pero no iba a atravesarlo, sonreí con sarcasmo, el herbívoro creía que podía atraparme.

— Hablas demasiado herbívoro... — lo miré

— Vaya, no eres divertido... —.

Lo ignoré, me acerque más a la ventana, saqué mis tonfas, la empuje con suavidad, el herbívoro alvino parecía estar a punto de decir algo, me giré para verlo, antes de que hablara le di un empujón un poco más fuerte a la ventana con ambas tonfas y su rostro se contorsionó un poco, salté hacia atrás, bien en el último momento parecía sorprendido, no esperaba que me lanzara al vacío, aunque ese no es mi problema; Roll había hecho un buen trabajo, Byakuran si lo había visto pero no le dio importancia. Frene mi caída incrustando mis tonfas en las pequeñas fisuras de la unión de las grandes ventanas, metí a Roll en mi chaqueta y continúe descendiendo, así me detuve tres veces más, tenía que irme rápido después de todo, al final solo salté hacia atrás, y me fui, al parecer su seguridad iba emboscarme arriba, herbívoros... ahora tenía que volver a Namichuu por el reporte de Kusakabe.

Ahora bien, ¿quién era el décimo?, si el herbívoro director está preocupado es el _Décimo Vongola... será fuerte, o el pequeño animal..._ ¿pequeño animal?, ¿por qué él?, definitivamente algo raro pasaba hoy, y era por el pequeño y lindo animal, Llegué a Namichuu, Kusakabe estaba en la oficina del Comité de Disciplina, algunas personas de los clubes seguían ahí, el capitán del club de boxeo y béisbol incluidos.

— Presidente... — pasé a mi lugar al otro lado del escritorio miré a vicepresidente para que continuara — nadie ha causado disturbios hasta la salida... — ¿hasta la salida?, ¿qué quería decir con eso?, al parecer alguien deseaba ser mordido hasta la muerte. — Tres idi... alumnos parecían estar buscando problemas —, ¿tres?, no serían... ¿los de más temprano?, Kusakabe estuvo a punto de llamarlos idiotas, eso era interesante debieron haber hecho algo muy tonto.

— ¿Qué pasó? — evidentemente el vicepresidente no esperaba esa pregunta, porque lucía algo sorprendido.

— En realidad... bueno ellos estaban... acosando a T- Sawada _— ¿T?_... muy bien ahora sonaba un poco molesto, y ¿Sawada?, ¿Sawada Tsunayoshi?... ¿acosando?, ¿a qué se refería exactamente con eso?, podía imaginarlo y no me agradaba.

— ¿Acosando? —.

— Si... le dijeron "carita de muñeca"... y querían que fuera con ellos... — me quedé en silencio, — ¿presidente? —.

— ¿Quiénes eran? —.

— Me parece que ya les había dicho que no perturbaran Namichuu —.

— Puedes irte —.

— Si, como diga — salió de la oficina, me quede a hacer mi informe, así que... los tres herbívoros, de verdad deseaban ser mordidos hasta la muerte.

Terminé el informe, y revisé Namichuu, el director suplente se había marchado también probablemente lo volvería ver pronto, y las dos molestias ya se habían ido, salí de la escuela y me subí a mi motocicleta, di un paseo por Namimori, _así que acosaban a Sawada Tsunayoshi..._ acelere, tarde varias horas y decidí volver a casa, al volver encontré a los que serían mordidos hasta la muerte, me detuve, al verme se pusieron pálidos, saque mis tonfas.

— Los morderé hasta la muerte... — uno de ellos intentó atacarme... falló y lo golpeé en la barbilla, quizá con exceso de fuerza, me parece que su mandíbula se había dislocado, después fui por los otros dos, al terminar alguien llamo a una ambulancia.

Regresé a casa a dormir... cuando desperté, me preparé el desayuno rápidamente, salí de mi casa a las 6:00, llegué a la escuela en diez y fui directamente con el director y le entregué la investigación.

— ¿Ya la tienes? — Alaude me miró, parecía esperar algo.

— Si —.

— Pero apenas... —

Salí de ahí tenía cosas que hacer como asegurarme que llegara el pequeño herbívoro.


	9. Chapter 9

_Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo_

 _un agradecimiento especial a_ _ **Victoria Chacin618**_

 **Capítulo 9**

 _ **Hebo… angelo... yún: e cosa buio?**_

Desperté eran las 6:00 am, ¿qué había soñado?, no lo recordaba con claridad, al principio me había sentido algo intranquilo, pero después fue... un sentimiento de tranquilidad, como si todo estuviera en su sitio, me volví a hundir en ese sentimiento, desperté de nuevo eran 6:40 am... iba a volver a dormirme, espera ¿ qué 6:40 am?, no puede ser... _voy tarde, voy tarde,_ me levante, intenté y digo intente ponerme el uniforme, ya que por alguna extraña razón me coloqué la camisa del uniforme al revés, _patético..._ pensé, me volví a quitar el uniforme, lo acomode, bajé corriendo las escaleras, no podía tener más absurdos retrasos.

— ¿Desayunaste, Dame – Tsuna? — estaba a punto de salir de la casa cuando apareció Reborn, no le respondí. — No, claro que no lo hiciste, dejé algo para ti en la mesa y no olvides tu almuerzo —.

— Ah mm.… s... si, ya voy — fui a la cocina había pan tostado con mermelada y jugo, metí mi almuerzo en el maletín, tomé mi desayuno, salí de la casa el auto de Dino–san ya no estaba, probablemente Reborn le habrá pedido algo temprano, ¿qué habrá sido?, en fin, me apresure y salí disparado hacia la escuela, miré al cielo, había... nubes, eran imponentes, se veían densas, poderosas, pero no amenazantes, me producían un extraño sentimiento.

— ¡Hey, Tsuna! —al parecer a Yamamoto también se le había hecho tarde.

— Buenos días, Yamamoto — dejé de correr, ya faltaba poco para llegar.

— Buenos días, ¿también tarde? —.

— Si, no escuché la alarma —.

— El pequeñín, ¿no te despertó? — miré a Yamamoto, lo había dicho tan... casual, como si despertar a la espartana fuese lo más normal del mundo.

— No... Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que estaba hablando con Dino – san... —.

— ¿Con tu hermano? —.

— Si —.

— ¿Y de qué? —.

— Probablemente de lo que ocurrió ayer... —.

— Ah~... entonces el pequeño se hará cargo — murmuró Yamamoto.

— Eh... supongo que sí, solo espero que no haga un lío —.

— Seguro obtendrán lo que merecen —.

— ¿Si? — no contesto, solo dejó que la pregunta quedara suspendida en el aire, levante mi rostro de nuevo hacia el cielo, ahí estaban esas hermosas nubes, a lo lejos se veía algo que parecía una tormenta, pero no parecía que fuese a caer hoy, volví mi vista a las nubes tan imponentes, tan distantes, un solo nombre acudía a mis labios en ese momento.

—... Hibari Kyoya... — pensé o eso creí.

— ¿Qué quieres, pequeño animal? — sentí los colores acudir a mi rostro, giré, pero evité mirarlo a los ojos, y es que sentí vergüenza lo había dicho en voz alta, ¡su nombre!, no podía fingir demencia y ya, además sentía que me miraba con insistencia, estaba esperándome, esperando que lo mirara.

No me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a la escuela, y mucho menos que Hibari–san era el que estaba en la entrada, aunque Kusakabe ya me había mencionado algo por el estilo, "el presidente casi siempre es el que está aquí...", había dicho él, opté por la opción más segura, ya que me había puesto nervioso... correr, si eso era lo adecuado, o al menos eso creí porque estaba a escasos dos metros de llegar al edificio, pero alguien me detuvo.

— ¡Aún sigues entrenando al EXTREMO! — gritó, eso me aturdió por algunos segundos.

— Hermano, no molestes a Tsuna –kun —.

— ¿Kyoko–chan?, ¿hermano? —.

— ¡Estoy extremadamente feliz de verte Sawada!, ¡vayamos a correr al EXTREMO! —.

— Ehrr... no creo que sea buena idea... —.

— Hermano, ya van a comenzar las clases... —.

— ¡Nos vemos en el Club de Boxeo, tengamos una práctica EXTREMA! —.

— Silencio herbívoros... — lo mire por primera vez, pero no directamente, parecía muy enfadado.

— ¡Hiee!...—.

— Vamos Hibari, tú también deberías practicar... ¡AL EXTREMO! — realmente era una persona muy entusiasta, no había cambiado mucho, aún tenían una cicatriz en su rostro, que le lucia muy varonil, su cabello corto... adicto al deporte, especialmente al boxeo.

—Hum...—.

— ¿Le acabas de llamar Hibari, hermano? —.

— Eh~... si, vamos en el mismo curso, ¿¡verdad, Hibari!? — bien ahora podía ver una vena resaltada en la sien de Hibari–san, estaba furioso.

— Cr... Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos —.

— Llegaremos tarde Tsuna — intervino de nuevo como salvación Yamamoto, con esto nos fuimos al parecer Kyoko–chan también estaba en nuestro salón.

 _ **... angelo... yún: e cosa buio?**_

Tsunayoshi aún no se había levantado y Reborn se empezaba a poner impaciente, claro, probablemente no iba a alcanzar a desayunar y saldría con prisa, como siempre, en fin, ya se arreglarían en la tarde en el entrenamiento, sádico se comenzó a reír, unos minutos después bajo Dino, quien tropezó olímpicamente con las escaleras.

— Buongiorno Dino —.

— Buongiorno, Reborn — le respondió, aunque seguía en el suelo.

— Alzarsi... —.

— Non vi preoccupate se ho rotto qualcosa, giusto? —.

— Non — respondió de lo más casual.

— E Tsuna? — Dino ya había entrado en su estado de hermano mayor, lo cual a veces, sólo a veces molestaba a Reborn.

— Addormentato, perché? —.

— ... —.

— Tienes algo que hacer —.

— ¿Qué? —.

— Averiguar quiénes son los idiotas que se atrevieron a acosar a Tsuna — término con un matiz peligroso.

— Así que era eso — también Dino había cambiado su tono de voz.

— Si —.

— Bien —.


	10. Chapter 10

_Bueno en teoría iba a subir esto ayer…. Pero bueno me movieron mi itinerario, gracias por tu apoyo y tus comentarios como siempre_ _ **Victoria Chacin61 mis lectores fantasma,**_ _bueno les dejo leer_

 **Capítulo 10**

 _ **... angelo... yún: e cosa buio?  
**_

Me dirigí a la entrada, después de todo los herbívoros habían comenzado a llegar, miré el cielo, estaba comenzando a clarear, y los nubarrones lo cubrían, _me gusta..._ pensé, era una magnifica vista por la mañana, el viento las atraía cada vez más, un poco más lejos se veía una especie de tormenta, pero no llegaría este día, era curioso era como sí... _el cielo nos advertirá ,_ una vez ella lo dijo.

Los herbívoros entraban y se alejaban de mí, hasta ahora ninguno estaba irrumpiendo en la paz de Namichuu, pero el pequeño animal aún no llegaba, tal vez no iría a la escuela o llegaría tarde y lo tendría que morder hasta la muerte, faltaban aun siete minutos, y ahí venía, parecía haber corrido, estaba sonrojado, el capitán del equipo de béisbol también venía con él, aunque el pequeño animal parecía distraído, estaba observando el cielo, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, Yamamoto Takeshi que también lo observaba parecía sorprendido, pero enseguida sonrió, el pequeño animal estaba completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos.

—... Hibari Kyoya... — dijo, aunque parecía más un susurro, ¿qué era lo que quería?, bueno, evidentemente no lo iba a averiguar, a menos que le preguntara directamente.

— ¿Qué quieres, pequeño animal? — el capitán del equipo de béisbol parecía sorprendido nuevamente.

No me contestó, parecía que iba a mirarme pero bajo la mirada para evitarlo, su flequillo no me permitía ver sus ojos, pero aparentemente tenia cara de circunstancias, pensé en reclamar su atención pero sus orejas estaban rojas probablemente se había ruborizado, lo miré esperando que levantara el rostro, cosa que no sucedió, ya que huyó, bien ahora estaba un poco molesto, ese pequeño herbívoro despertaba cierta curiosidad, había dicho mi nombre al aire, evidentemente, y había huido, estaba a dos metros de llegar a lo que creía su salvación.

— ¡Aún sigues entrenando al EXTREMO! — el capitán del equipo de boxeo "saludó", si a eso se le puede llamar saludo, al pequeño animal.

— Hermano, no molestes a Tsuna –kun — intervino Sasagawa Kyoko.

El herbívoro los conocía, pero... ¿por qué?, o mejor dicho ¿desde cuándo?, Sasagawa había comenzado a gritar algo de ir a entrenar y el pequeño animal parecía muy seguro de no querer acompañarlo, sin duda estaba comenzado a romper la paz de Namichuu.

— Silencio herbívoros... — el pequeño animal soltó una especie de grito, Sasagawa retrocedió un paso y Yamamoto Takeshi, el parecía feliz, aun con la situación actual.

— Vamos Hibari, tú también deberías practicar... ¡AL EXTREMO! – sin duda la impresión le había durado poco al capitán de equipo de boxeo.

—Hum...—.

— ¿Le acabas de llamar Hibari, hermano? — esta vez fue el pequeño animal el que preguntó.

— Eh~… si, vamos en el mismo curso, ¿¡verdad, Hibari!? — si bien el capitán del equipo de boxeo mantenía en alto el nombre de Namichuu, no le daba ningún derecho a estar montando un alboroto, lo mordería hasta la muerte sin duda.

El pequeño animal se había puesto ansioso de nuevo, e intentó advertirles que se fueran, pero sin duda el Sasagawa Ryohei no se rendiría, eso hasta que intervino Yamamoto Takeshi, pero el pequeño animal no se escaparía tan fácilmente.

— Presidente... — me habló Kusakabe, sin embargo, no le estaba prestando mucha atención.

— Sawada Tsunayoshi... —.

— ¿Presidente? — el vicepresidente parecía algo aturdido, no precia haber escuchado lo que dije.

— ¿Qué sucede Kusakabe Tetsuya? —.

— Trajeron algo para el director y lo están colocando en su oficina, me dijo que se lo informara — me pareció extraña la manera en que lo dijo, ¿a qué se refería exactamente con algo?, comencé a caminar hacia su oficina, por segunda vez durante esa mañana. —Parece que se lo envió alguien... — agregó al final.

Al llegar a su oficina se podía apreciar un sonido, una canción, _"... schöner Götterfunken... Tochter aus Elysium! ..."_ , Ode an die Freude, con que Beethoven... interesante elección. Al llegar a la oficina había un olor floral penetrante, también a menta, pero era más sutil, entramos a la oficina y estaba lleno de flores, había en toda la estancia, parecía que la oficina de la mañana había desaparecido, el herbívoro director estaba apoyado sobre sus brazos y sus manos en sus mejillas, con los ojos cerrados, respiraba pausadamente, abrió los ojos y me miró, parecía adormilado, en cuanto me enfocó su mirada se puso llorosa, alguna vez se la había visto con Alaude, por eso me pareció sospechoso.

— ¿Kyoya? ... — parecía ilusionado, realmente me sorprendió, ya que creí que me había confundido con el omnívoro, no le conteste, pero salió de atrás del escritorio y se abalanzó sobre mi... así que lo esquivé, en ese momento entró Alaude, por primera vez me sentí aliviado con él ahí.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? — preguntó el omnívoro molesto, estaba fastidiado, el herbívoro director hizo un mohín y miró hacia el otro lado, Kusakabe parecía estar a punto de golpearse la cara contra la pared más cercana, pero se mantuvo sereno, evidentemente había ocurrido algo antes de que yo llegara. — ¿Y estas flores? — pensé que debía preguntarlo, ya que se estaba cociendo algo extraño ahí.

— ¿No las enviaste tú? — me cuestionó Alaude, aparentemente la expresión que puse no era común, pero eso sí que me había tomado por sorpresa.

— Fue Byakuran Gesso... — el flequillo le cubría el rostro y se veía algo sombrío después de hablar, pero al levantar el rostro era evidente que estaba haciendo un... berrinche, y le estaba reclamando con la mirada.

— ¿Por qué te envió Pensamientos1? —.

— Eh~... bueno creo que él está enviando un mensaje — otra vez miró a Alaude y no auguraba nada bueno.

— Significa que sabe... — intervino el omnívoro.

— Si, sabe que sospechamos de su reciente llegada... por eso la menta... — eso explicaba por qué ese sutil olor.

— Algo te molesta, ¿verdad? — decidí no intervenir, parecían estar librando también una batalla silenciosa. — Dijiste algo acerca de... enamoramiento —.

— Si... hay una historia sobre esa flor, si la dejas a lado de la almohada de una persona... al despertar esta se enamorará de la primera persona que vea —.

— Y... —.

— No creo que la enviara por mí...—

Me pareció extraño... entonces, ¿por qué se lo envió a él?

 _Pensamientos o Pansy: son plantas híbridas ornamentales, cultivadas por sus vistosas flores, obtenidas de la especie silvestre Viola tricolor; aunque a veces se la llama Viola tricolor hortensis,_

 _Bueno si quieren saber más del significado pueden verlo aquí: post/108404972353/pensamientos-o-viola-tricolor-hortensis-pansy_

 _Y en mi Tumblr encontrar más del Fic con #fanfic #heboangeloyun 3_


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

 _ **... angelo... yún: e cosa buio?**_

Llegamos a salvo al salón, el profesor aún no había llegado, nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares, Kyoko–chan se sentó en el asiento vacío a mi derecha, hablamos un rato sobre mi viaje a Italia y porque ella acababa de llegar hoy, al parecer había ido de vacaciones con su familia y decidieron extenderlas un poco más, por lo que regresaron un poco cortos de tiempo. Dejamos de conversar porque el profesor entró al aula, las clases fueron tranquilas, comenzó el tercer período, la clase de matemáticas, el profesor entró y comenzó a dar una larga explicación de las funciones; miré por la ventana, las imponentes nubes aún seguían ahí, pero ahora se notaban unas leves pinceladas del sol en su contorno, era algo excepcional de verdad, pero evidentemente no todos pensaban así, mucho menos el profesor, a quien llevaba ignorando olímpicamente por más de diez minutos.

— Sawada... — desde el momento que escuche su voz fantasmal me dieron escalofríos

— ¿–¿S– Sí? —.

— ¿En dónde está su libro? —.

— ¿En.…mi mochila? — en cuanto me vio con su mirada acusadora supe que algo no estaba bien, no solo que no estaba bien, el asunto en serio iba realmente mal.

— Sawada Tsunayoshi... — dijo con una voz de ultratumba que no auguraba nada bueno.

— ¿Sí? —.

— Salga al pasillo —.

— ¿Eh? —.

— Esta castigado... salga al pasillo, ahora — esto último con un tono amenazador.

— Hiee... y–ya voy — me levanté y salí lo más rápido que pude, miré a Yamamoto y me guiño un ojo, el resto de la clase me veían con una mirada muy parecida a la lástima, excepto Kyoko–chan, quien me veía algo preocupada y Kurokawa Hana, la mejor amiga de Kyoko, ella... solo se limitaba a ignorarme.

Cerré la puerta y me acomode a un lado, _bueno al menos no me caí al salir..._ nada más podía pasar, a menos que alguien pasara con un cubo de agua y me lo tirara encima, sería bastante absurdo, pero con mi suerte... en fin, miré por la ventana, ahora había muchas más nubes pequeñas, recordé lo sucedido por la mañana, había estado tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera noté que ya habíamos llegado a la escuela, y ahí estaba otra vez una escena que me recordaba a su persona, aunque aún no sabía por qué.

 _Con que..._

— Hibari Kyoya... —.

— ¿Qué quieres herbívoro? — sí, justamente así me había "contestado" en la mañana, _casi podría jurar que acabo de escucharlo... ¿hum?..._ gire mi cabeza hacia donde creía provenía el sonido, ahí había alguien, mi cerebro tardó en procesar la información... porque el mencionado era el que estaba ahí.

— ¿Hibari–san? —.

— Si herbívoro, ¿qué quieres? — bien ahora su tono sonaba más bien impaciente, estaba acercandose con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, no parecía molesto en lo absoluto, me quedé sin habla... tenía que irme de ahí, esa persona me ponía muy ansioso, pero Hibari se me adelantó, cuando me di cuenta ya había recargado sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, levanté un poco mi cabeza y nuestras miradas chocaron.

— Yo... — Hibari–san se estaba acercando cada vez más, podía sentir nuestro aliento chocar.

— _Y se balancea...—_ otra vez su voz, aunque fuese solo por un fugaz instante, Hibari–san también lo había escuchado, o eso parecía, pero no detuvo su acción.

— Sawada Tsunayoshi, ¿qué... — al parecer el profesor había escuchado voces en el pasillo y había salido a ver que rayos sucedía, no esperaba encontrarse con esa escena, pero como para demostrar que las cosas sí que podían empeorar escuchamos un grito y lo siguiente que supe era que estábamos empapados, ¿en serio?, justo lo que acababa de pensar que sería absurdo que pasara, pasó; el profesor cerró la puerta instintivamente.

— Te morderé hasta la muerte — dijo, el muchacho que nos había empapado se había puesto pálido cuando se dio cuenta a quien había mojado, ahora estaba azul, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar tampoco, porque en menos de tres segundos Hibari–san ya lo había dejado inconsciente; volteó a verme aun parecía algo molesto, pero no hizo nada.

— Ven conmigo herbívoro — me ordenó, así que lo seguí, caminamos por el pasillo, me parecía que nos dirigíamos a la oficina del comité disciplinario, Kusakabe–san alguna vez me había dicho que, si quería hablar con él y no lo encontraba, seguro estaría ahí.

— ¿Tsuna?, ¿Hibari? — genial, esto no podía ponerse mejor.

— ¿Tío? — Hibari–san y yo nos detuvimos.

— Giotto... ¿qué quieres? —.

— ¿por qué están juntos?, más importante, ¿por qué están mojados?, ¿qué estaban haciendo? — ahora paranoia sobre protectora Vongola siendo demostrada gráficamente, pero yo tenía otra duda en mi mente.

— ¿Se conocen? — bueno, eso era evidente porque bueno, era el director, pero parecían tener una relación más íntima, después de todo lo había llamado Giotto a secas y no director o algo así, pero bueno... Hibari–san no parecía que le importaran esas cosas.

— ¿Qué quieres? — insistió Hibari–san.

— ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen? y... ¿desde cuándo se conocen? — era evidente que cada quien estaba en su mundo.

Hibari se cansó del juego de las mil y un preguntas, comenzó a caminar, y ahí me quedé yo viendo cómo se alejaba, pero no quería, así que corrí detrás de él.

— ¡Espera! — le grité, se detuvo en seco, y choqué con su espalda, casi me caigo, pero detuvo mi caída, me sujetó del brazo — g-gracias — no me soltó y comenzó a caminar.

— Tsuna...— dijo mi tío en shock, parecía que su alma lo abandonaba por la boca.

— Va a estar bien — Hibari–san había notado que estaba mirando a mi tío.

— Si — le sonreí.

Llegamos a comité disciplinario me dejó entrar primero, cerró la puerta tras de sí, se acercó a un armario y saco un par de toallas, me entregó una para que me secara, unos segundos después entro Kusakabe–san.

— Presidente, ya está todo limpio, el director lo estaba buscando para quejarse del subdirector... — término de decir, antes de verme; ahora todo tenía sentido, mi tío alguna vez me había mencionado a Hibari–san, pero no me había dicho su nombre. — ¿Tsu... Sawada? — preguntó al fin.

— Buenos días, Kusakabe–san —.

— Trae dos camisas del uniforme — Kusakabe se tardó un poco en reaccionar, al parecer era realmente sorprendente que estuviera ahí, en una pieza

— Sí — desapareció por la puerta, minutos más tarde regresó con dos camisas del uniforme una la dejó en el escritorio frente a mí que estaba envuelto en la toalla.

Hibari–san se quitó la camisa y se la cambio por la que estaba seca, no pareció importarle que Kuskabe y yo estuviéramos ahí, y tampoco notó que me le quede viendo como tonto, mientras lo hacía.

— Cámbiate herbívoro, te vas a resfriar — esto me sorprendió, más que nada porque me atrapó distraído.

— Ah ~… si ya voy — Kusakabe salió de la oficina; la verdad me daba algo de pena cambiar me en frente de otras personas. Me quité la camisa, Hibari–san no me estaba viendo en ese momento, pero cuando lo hizo me vio a detalle sin duda, pensé que me iba a preguntar por la cicatriz que tenía en mi costado izquierdo, pero no preguntó nada.

— ¿Giotto es tu tío? —.

— Si... — eso había sido extraño, ni pensé que fuese a preguntar eso.

— Eres un Vongola...—.

— Si — le respondí en automático, nunca pensé en mentirle, ni siquiera paso por mi mente esa opción, pero si Reborn hubiera visto u escuchado esto, seguro me hubiera matado.

— ¡Tsunayoshi! — Mi tío entró como estampida, y corrió— hacia a mí, para abrazarme.

— ¿Tío? —.

— Largo de aquí —.

— Vamos Kyoya, o... ¿qué hacen? —.

— ¿Tío Alaude? —.

— Hola, Tsunayoshi...—.

Mi tío me secuestro literal fuera de la oficina, y me llevó a mi salón, me dejó ahí y se fue, espero realmente que no haya ido a pelear con Hibari–san, y es que en serio le dio un ataque de paranoia sobre protectora; aún no terminaba el segundo período así que espere afuera hasta que salió el profesor.

— ¿Está bien Sawada? —.

— Ehm~ ... Sí — eso era raro.

— Muy bien, la próxima vez no se distraiga por más de diez minutos —.

— Lo siento —.

— Ya puedes entrar —.

—Vale —.

 _ **... angelo... yún: e cosa buio?**_

Reborn estaba en casa esperando pacientemente por la llegada de Dino, aún no sabía si había logrado completar su misión, aunque hacia unos momentos hubiese recibido una perturbadora llamada de Giotto, moqueando y diciendo ininteligibles frases de que Tsuna lo había cambiado, y justo una hora antes una de Alaude informándole lo que recién había ocurrido con Byakuran.

Tenía una idea de lo que intentaba decir Byakuran, algo así como: "su nuevo jefe será mío en varios sentidos", lo que le preocupaba a Reborn ciertamente no era eso, si no cuanta información realmente era la que manejaba Byakuran, seguramente ya sabía que había un candidato al puesto y sólo uno para ser sucesor, si sabía o no quien era, esa es la cuestión, aunque dudaba seriamente que lo supiera.

— Ya regresé —.

— Dino, Romario—.

— Reborn... alguien se adelantó... — Reborn afilo su mirada peligrosamente — los encontré a los tres en el hospital, al parecer... los hicieron... morder el polvo —.

— ¿Quién? —.

— Aún no lo averiguó —.

 _No será que los golpearon por la misma razón,_ había probabilidades de que eso sucediera, pero de las personas más cercanas al castaño, ninguna lo había hecho, de lo contrario lo sabría.


	12. Chapter 12

_Gracias como siempre a mis lectores, (lectores fantasma incluidos) y a_ _Victoria Chacin618 espero que les guste este capitulo tanto como me gusto escribirlo xD les dejo leer_

 **Capítulo 12**

 _ **... angelo... yún: e cosa buio?**_

— ¿Desde cuándo se conocen? —.

— Giotto...—.

— No Alaude, mi adorable sobrino lo prefirió sobre mí, y quiero saber, ¡¿por qué?! —.

Ahora bien una mejor pregunta era : ¿ por qué estaba yo ahí?, escuchando toda la perorata del herbívoro director de cara aniñada, después del rapto del pequeño herbívoro por parte del primero, me dirigí hacia su oficina antes de que fuera a irrumpir al comité disciplinario, además quería asegurarme que había limpiado el desorden, cosa que evidentemente no había sucedido, porque seguíamos entre un mar de flores; por eso había caminado hasta ahí para esperar al que ahora discutía con Alaude, que optó por alejarse.

— Di le algo a tu sobrino... — terminó con un infantil puchero.

— Más tarde enviaré a alguien para que limpie, tengo cosas que hacer —.

— Ah~, claro... gracias, bueno si estas ocu... ¡Oye, espera!, ¿me has estado escuchando siquiera? — Miré a otro lado, no me apetecía volver a escuchar si discurso — es importante, Alaude... el que estés lejos no te excluye del problema... —.

— ¿Qué le puede hacer a Tsunayoshi? — eso no había sido una buena pregunta, porque pronto la cara del herbívoro paso por varias fases, desde un tono pálido hasta un color muy parecido al azul.

— ¿¡Qué, " qué le puede hacer"!?, ¿¡Qué tal si lo muerde hasta la muerte o peor se lo come!? —.

 _¿Me lo como, eh?, con que comérmelo..._ así que era peor eso a que lo mordiera hasta la muerte... _interesante._

— No creo que...—.

— ¡Es más!, ¿y si ya se lo comió? —.

— No me lo he comido, ni pienso hacerlo aún... — Alaude me sonrió de lado y se recargó en la ventana — y tampoco lo he mordido hasta la muerte — finalice.

— ¿En serio? — me preguntó con aire de desconfianza.

— Hum...—.

— Bien, entonces... supongo que está bien... — saltaba a la vista que no estaba convencido, pero no dijo nada.

— Entonces, ¿por qué me buscabas? —.

— ¿Ah?, ehm... ¿de qué hablas? — eso me molestó a sobre manera, saque mis tonfas, pero Alaude en un rápido movimiento se colocó frente a mí y sacó sus esposas para detener mi ataque. — ¿Ky...Kyoya, Alaude? —.

— Es mejor que le digas el asunto de la familia... — le dijo el omnívoro, el aludido soltó una risita nerviosa, pero en seguida su semblante se volvió serio, guardé mis armas.

— Verás, Vongola en este momento está pasando por una situación más complicada de lo que se ve en la superficie... bueno, sin rodeos, se ha hecho la elección del candidato a próximo jefe Vongola... — eso explicaba un par de cosas.

— Sawada Tsunayoshi... — dije sin pensar, el director de cara aniñada parecía sorprendido, pero no lo dejo ver por mucho tiempo.

— Si, bueno en realidad, creo que Byakuran sabe que yo te envíe, y probablemente lo que sucede internamente en la familia, pero no sé qué tanto es lo que sabe, aunque dudó que conozca los detalles... te quería decir todo esto, por si notas algo extraño y también... no, no importa — Alaude intercambio una mirada conmigo, Giotto quería que también vigilara a el pequeño animal, pero pensó que me negaría.

— Como quieras... —.

Salí de su oficina y me dirigí al comité de disciplina, necesitaba hablar con Kusakabe Tetsuya, acerca del pequeño animal, probablemente él lo conocía más a profundidad de lo que aparentaba.

Entré en la oficina del comité, el vice presidente estaba ordenando algunos papeles de los alumnos que acababan de entrar, o regresar de vacaciones, siguió trabajando hasta que notó que me quedé en la puerta.

— ¿Presidente? —.

— ¿Qué sabes de Sawada Tsunayoshi? —.

— Yo en realidad no... Le puedo decir —.

— ¿Qué me puedes decir? —.

— Pues, comenzamos a hablar porque le dio una especie de crisis que sufrió, algo muy parecido a la traición, por eso comenzamos a hablar, respecto a eso creo que es mejor que el propio Sawada se lo cuente—.

— Ya veo, ¿tú en realidad no le llamas así verdad? —.

— No — eso fue lo último que dijo el vicepresidente después fui al techo de la escuela, para ver el cielo.

Pero escuche la voz de Yamamoto Takeshi, al parecer se le estaban declarando de nuevo, pero la repuesta siempre sería la misma: " Lo siento, me gusta alguien más"; y una vez más había dicho lo mismo, probablemente la persona que le gustaba ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, parecía muy despistada. El pequeño animal no había comido ahí por el asunto que a tañía al capitán del equipo de béisbol, después de tomar una pequeña siesta, di mi habitual recorrido, durante el cual no hubo nada anormal, nadie estaba causando alboroto como la última vez, se dio la hora del termino de clases normales, así que me dirigí a la puerta para que no montaran ningún alboroto.

— ¡Hibari-san! — acababa de escuchar que me llamaban, pero no me detuve, hasta que lo escuche realmente cerca — Hibari–san... yo...lo... ¡Lo lamento! —.

Ahí estaba Sawada Tsunayoshi, pidiendo disculpas, vaya a saber Buda por qué, aunque no me costaba imaginar la razón y ahora teníamos la atención de todos.


	13. Chapter 13

_Bueno aquí esta otro capitulo, gracias a mis lectores fantasma por su apoyo 3_

 _Como siempre gracias_ _Victoria Chacin618 3_

 _les dejo leer espero que les guste :D_

 **Capítulo 13**

 _ **Hebo**_ _ **... angelo... yún: e cosa buio?**_

Cuando entré el salón de clases Yamamoto se me acercó, al aparecer la reacción del profesor de abrir y cerrar la puerta rápidamente le había parecido extraña, y es que él literalmente había huido, abandonándome a mi suerte, porque no parecía haberse intimidado con Hibari–san hasta que lo mojaron, entonces huyó valientemente.

— Tsuna, ¿qué paso? — me preguntó sonriente.

— ¿Por qué? — bien por el momento fingiría demencia.

— Porque había ruido, salió a ver con quien hablabas, aunque no sé cómo lo escucho... — Kyoko–chan se acercó casi al mismo tiempo que Yamamoto.

— Ah, ¿sí? — al parecer fingir demencia no iba a funcionar mucho tiempo.

— Si, ¿con quién hablabas Tsuna–kun? —.

— Bueno con... Hibari–san... —.

— ¿Hibari? — parecía sorprendido y un poco preocupado, pero Kyoko–chan parecía muy interesada, curiosa.

— Kyoko — le llamó Kurokawa, su mejor amiga, pero ella realmente no hablaba mucho con nosotros, al parecer creía que todos los hombres de nuestro salón eran como monos, incluso Yamamoto, de mi creía que era un inútil, la mayor parte del tiempo, pero era un persona amable y muy madura, aunque odiaba a los niños, me pregunto... ¿qué pensaría ahora de Reborn si lo viera?

— ¿Qué sucede Hana? — Kurokawa solo se limitó a señalar al frente, al parecer el profesor había llegado, para variar eso fue buena suerte.

Después de clases fue la hora del almuerzo, le conté a Yamamoto lo que había sucedido con Hibari–san, bueno sólo que me encontré con él y que me escuchó decir su nombre, también le conté que nos mojaron y que me encontré con mi tío, los detalles no eran necesarios, ¿verdad?, aun así él se estaba riendo, estábamos subiendo hacia el techo, pero una chica nos intercepto en el camino, quería hablar con él, aunque no sabía por qué, tal vez... se le iba a declarar, después de todo era muy popular, quedamos de vernos en la cafetería. Kyoko me vio entrar solo, así que se sentó conmigo, pensé que me empezaría a preguntar por lo sucedido con Hibari–san, pero el hermano mayor llegó antes.

— ¡Sawada! — se acercó a donde estábamos — ¡vamos a practicar al extremo! — eso dijo y me llevó hasta el club de boxeo.

— Hermano... estas aturdiendo a Tsuna —.

— ¡No creo que este extremadamente aturdido! —.

— No ha comido nada, dudo que pueda practicar ahora, hermano — sus razones para detenerlo eran muy interesantes, sin duda.

— ¡Lo entiendo, al EXTREMO! — ¿y lo había aceptado así, sin más?, en verdad era extremo en todo.

Después de eso me dejó ir a almorzar, aunque ya me había arrastrado todo el camino hasta ahí, Yamamoto llego poco después, al parecer la había rechazado, tenía una sensación extraña pero no era por eso, sentía que se me estaba olvidando algo, pero no sabía con exactitud qué. Al terminar regresamos al salón, pero aún tenía esa sensación de estar olvidando algo, pero, ¿qué?, es decir, ni había nada por lo que tuviera que preocuparme, ¿verdad?, lo único interesante que había sucedido... había sido mi encuentro con... _Hibari-san... ¿qué estará haciendo ahora?... ¿eh?, ¿ahora?, no será que.._. bueno ahora sabía lo que había olvidado, probablemente había ido a buscar a Hibari–san.

— ¿Pasa algo Tsuna? — me preguntó Yamamoto.

— Ya...Yamamoto...— mi voz tenía un eco extraño, la expresión de su rostro había cambiado un poco.

— ¿Estas practicando hacer como zombi? — preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— No, es solo que... —.

— ¿Qué? —.

— ¿¡Cómo lo olvidé!?, ¿¡Y si se matan!? —.

— ¿Tsuna?, cálmate —.

— ¿Qué tal si mi tío le fue a reclamar?, ¿Y si comienzan a pelear?, ¿y destruyen el edificio?, ¿¡o peor, comienza una pelea con Alaude!? —.

— ¿Es peor eso a que destruya el edificio? — preguntó.

— Claro, Alaude...mm, ¿Alaude?, ahora que lo pienso, ¿no se parecen un poco? —.

— ¿Quiénes, Alaude y Hibari? —.

— Si... —.

— Tienes razón, se parecen un poco...—.

— ¿De quién hablan? — preguntó Kyoko–chan, con ella se acercó Kurokawa.

— De Alaude y Hibari — le contestó Yamamoto.

— Ah, del tío de Tsuna...si se parecen un poco... excepto por el cabello y los ojos— Kurokawa tenía cara de no creerse lo.

— Son exactamente iguales...— dijo.

— No creo eso... los ojos de Hibari—san son diferentes, son...y su actitud...—.

— Sawada tu... —.

— ¿Qué? — no se expresión tenia, pero Kurokawa se sonrojo un poco.

— A veces haces caras tan lindas y ad.… nada — ahora era yo el que estaba sonrojado.

— ¡Ah ~!, n.…no es cierto—.

El profesor entró al salón, y nos dijo que tomáramos asiento, pero yo no podía, dejar de pensar en que tenía que disculparme con Hibari–san, tendría que buscarlo al finalizar las clases, pase el resto de las clases pensando en ello, escuché la campana.

— Tsuna, te acompaño... —.

— Si... claro — bajamos y nos dirigimos a la entrada.

Tal vez no vería a Hibari–san después de todo y de verdad quería pedirle disculpas, pero quizá había una pequeña posibilidad de encontrarlo en la entrada, una vez abajo lo busqué con la mirada y noté que efectivamente estaba ahí, se dirigía a la entrada.

— ¡Hibari-san! — Corrí hasta él, necesitaba decírselo — Hibari–san... yo...lo... ¡Lo lamento! — grité porque me puse muy ansioso, Hibari–san no reacciono, o no le podía ver la cara porque me había inclinado, cuando levante mi rostro parecía estar algo sorprendido.

— Sawada Tsunayoshi...— lo miré, ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella profundidad, propia de él, sin embargo comencé a escuchar murmullos a mi alrededor, sin duda todos nos estaban mirando, repentinamente sentí un aura oscura, Hibari–san, estaban realmente molesto — los morderé hasta la muerte— dijo e hizo, por qué casi inmediatamente sacó sus tonfas y los molió, solo a los que se quedaron a mirar, cuando terminó la masacre se aproximó a mí, y... claro que yo tampoco me salvé, me dejó un dejó una hematoma en el ojo y pensé que tal vez me iba a dejar ahí, pero me tomó por sorpresa cuando tomó mi mano y me llevo afuera, Yamamoto nos alcanzó.

— ¡Tsuna! —.

— Yamamoto Takeshi, lo llevaré a su casa —.

— ¿De veras? — Parecía no confiar mucho, me miró, y solo me limite a asentir — entonces está bien, te veré mañana Tsuna —.

 _ **... angelo... yún: e cosa buio?**_

— Aún nada—.

Reborn ya se había comenzado a desesperar, ¿cómo era posible que nadie hubiera visto nada, ni un alma, ni personas, ni animales?, sólo sabían que había sido alguien de la misma escuela, tenía a tres personas en mente y todas tenían una razón.

— Bien me haré cargo desde ahora —.

— Pero Reborn... —.

— No, ya basta — Reborn revisó su reloj — mm, ya salió —.

— ¿Quién? — Dino estaba confundido, realmente no sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero eso era mejor para el que era conocido como el mejor asesino.

— Nadie — se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

— ¿Eh? — no quería que recordara o siquiera sospechara que Tsuna ya había salido, tenía que dejarlo tranquilo al menos la primera semana.

— Oye, ¿crees que Byakuran conozca la existencia de Tsuna? —.

— Lo dudo, creó que tal vez ya habría actuado si lo hiciera, por cierto, mañana tendremos visitas—.

— ¿Mañana? — Reborn lo miró y sonrió enigmáticamente.

— Se qualcuno di interessante arriverà—.

— Chiunque interessante? —.


	14. Chapter 14

_Bueno quería publicarles esto más temprano pero voy llegando a mi casita TuT_

 _Gracias lectores fantasma 3 y como siempre gracias por tu apoyo Victoria Chacin618, espero que les guste 3_

 **Capítulo 14**

 _ **... angelo... yún: e cosa buio?**_

Ese pequeño herbívoro, esos dos días no había hecho más que desequilibrarme, aunque esta vez no era del todo su culpa, pero aun así tenía que aprender que no podía perturbar la paz de Namimori, al parecer lo había entendido, porque ahora iba callado y sumiso, yo le sujetaba la mano, pero no me correspondía, aunque si había evitado que el capitán del equipo de béisbol viniera tras nosotros, aunque el probablemente se sentía amenazado...

Tenía que hablar con el pequeño animal, no debía disculparse por el molesto y atolondrado director de cara aniñada, esa también había sido una razón para acomodarle las ideas. Caminé hacia el parque, después de todo quería dejarle eso en claro, miré de reojo en su dirección, al parecer había levantado la cabeza e iba a decir que por ahí no estaba su casa, hasta que... tropezó con un guijarro invisible, por lo que se sujetó de mi mano, su tacto era suave, sus manos eran pequeñas, imagino que por su estatura era normal, lo miré estaba sonrojado, caminamos hasta el parque que estaba camino a su casa.

— Pequeño animal... —.

— ... ¿S.…Si?... — tartamudeo esa enclenque respuesta, y estaba viendo el suelo, como si quisiera averiguar el camino exacto por donde pasaban las hormigas, eso no me agrado en lo absoluto, quería que me viera, quería volver a sentir lo que esa mirada me provocaba, le solté la mano, cosa que lo sorprendió al principio, de no haberse sorprendido más de que le sujetara la barbilla, levanté suavemente su rostro, y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa expresión llena de pureza, sorpresa... _¿qué es esto?..._ había algo... magnético, acune su mejilla con mi mano izquierda, sus ojos ahora tenían un brillo especial, sus mejillas ya teñidas de rojo ahora parecían brillar.

— Sawada Tsunayoshi... ¿por qué te disculpas? —.

— ¿EH?... por... mi tío... —.

— No vuelvas a hacerlo, por ese molesto herbívoro —.

— Pero... — lo hice mirarme nuevamente.

— ¿Entendiste? — cerré aún más la distancia entre nosotros, podía sentir su calor.

— Si... — él también se acercó lentamente, rocé sus labios con los míos y al separarme un poco, se quejó por la pérdida...

— _Las nubes cubrieron rápidamente al cielo... para protegerlo...— un susurro traído por el viento._

 _Y atrajeron la tormenta...,_ mi mente completó por si sola la frase, era esa mujer nuevamente, pero lo que había dicho esta vez parecía muy extraño, el pequeño animal parecía sorprendido, pero por sobre todo su mirada había cambiado.

— Sawada Tsunayoshi...— me miró, lucía como cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia, — tu mirada de ahora, es estúpida — parecía sorprendido, pero había recuperado un poco de su brillo, levanto su cabeza lentamente y me miró directamente a los ojos, realmente había sorpresa en su mirar.

— Gracias... — ahora el desconcertado era yo, no tenía idea de por qué me agradecía, se sonrojó — yo... yo... — realmente parecía en problemas, hasta que se sobresaltó con el tono de su teléfono era de LM. C, Boys and Girls, lo sacó rápidamente y su reacción inmediata fue palidecer.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sawada Tsunayoshi? — le pregunté, porque, ¿quién podía poner al pequeño animal en ese estado?

— ¡Hieeeee! — gritó, e inmediatamente saqué mis tonfas.

— No seas escandaloso herbívoro —.

— ¡L–lo siento!, Hibari–san t–tengo que irme... — dijo para salir corriendo hacia su casa, era la primera vez que veía a alguien correr así.

Me di la vuelta y regresé a la escuela, no parecía haber sucedido nada relevante en mi ausencia, Kusakabe no estaba en la oficina, solo había un par de documentos por revisar ya que las listas de los clubes aun no estaban terminadas, pero había dos cosas que me molestaban; la primera, ¿quién había intimidado así al pequeño animal?, y... ¿en dónde estaba Kusakabe?, no podía tardar tanto en hacer la penúltima ronda de revisión, no había tardado poco en ir con el pequeño animal y volver.

— Presidente — me llamó Kusakabe Tetsuya, que acababa de entrar, lo miré, señal de que lo escuchaba — hubo un pequeño disturbio cerca del campo de béisbol, un par de chicas casi derrumban una de las rejas al intentar ver al capitán del equipo —.

 _Otra vez Yamamoto Takeshi..._ iba a tener que tomar medidas como el año pasado.

— Presidente... —.

— ¿Qué pasa Kusakabe Tetsuya? — el vicepresidente se tensó un poco, al parecer la expresión de mi rostro no era precisamente de felicidad.

— ¿Está bien... Tsuna? — preguntó, probablemente preocupado por la integridad del pequeño animal.

— Si, parecía muy asustado —.

— ¿Asustado? — en su cara podía ver el malestar que sentía, sin duda, ahora creía que me había llevado al pequeño animal para morderlo hasta la muerte.

— Si salió corriendo, después del mensaje que recibió — finalice.

— Ah~, entiendo — dijo con cara de comprensión, levanté una ceja, evidentemente lo notó, no solía hacer esas herbívoras expresiones — seguro fue Reborn–san — "explico".

— Reborn... — ¿dónde había escuchado ese nombre?

— Es el tutor de Tsuna —.

— Hn... — ese nombre se lo había escuchado decir al director, Reborn es el mejor asesino de Vongola, y el más poderoso de la mafia.

— Entonces ya tiene móvil... —.

— ¿No tenía? —.

— No, Reborn–san creía que sería una distracción —.

— Una distracción... le colocó un rastreador— probablemente ese era por qué ahora lo tenía, aunque parecía una medida un poco... ¿paranoica?... _probablemente no lo es._

— Si, suena a Reborn–san— continúe haciendo el papeleo, mientras Kusakabe lo ordenaba, le dije que se podía retirar, fui a dar la última ronda y me encontré con él capitán del equipo de béisbol.

— Hibari —.

— ¿Qué quieres herbívoro? —.

— ¿En dónde está Tsuna? —.

— Que te importa, herbívoro —.

—... —.

— Pregúntale tú mismo —.

— Entonces... ¿ya está en su casa? —

—... — simplemente le ignore y seguí con la vigilancia, ese era un herbívoro muy extraño, regrese a mi casa una vez terminado todo, para que al día siguiente me encontrará con una escena bastante desagradable.

— ¡Décimo!, su magnificencia sigue opacando al resto— le estaba diciendo un muchacho de cabello plateado al pequeño animal que estaba entre avergonzado y sorprendido, pero sin duda los mordería hasta la muerte por irrumpir la paz de Namichuu.


	15. Chapter 15

_Gracias por su apoyo!, y como siempre gracias a mis lectores fantasma xD_

 _Hoy más temprano :D al fin haha Gracias Victoria Chacin618 3_

 _Les dejo leer_

 **Capítulo 15**

 _ **... angelo... yún: e cosa buio?**_

Aún estaba muy sorprendido, ¿qué estaba pasando?, Hibari-san me estaba sujetando de la mano, pero no sabía si corresponderle o no, además Yamamoto había reaccionado muy extraño, regularmente no reaccionaba así, solo... _¡no entiendo nada!,_ ¿a dónde íbamos?, levante un poco mi cabeza no íbamos exactamente camino a mi casa, iba a decir que ese no era el camino, pero me tropecé con mis pies... hábilmente, por reflejo me sujete de la mano de Hibari–san, lo que sin duda me puso muy nervioso, ¿se habrá dado cuenta que me tropecé con nada?, de verdad espero que no, pero mientras tanto estaba más rojo que un tomate, eso sumando el hecho de que él me sujetaba la mano. Su mano era grande, pensé que sería áspera, pero no, su tacto era suave, firme, me trasmitía confianza, aunque era algo dura, probablemente había tenido muchas batallas y era seguro que las disfrutaba.

Nos detuvimos, estábamos en un parque que me parecía muy familiar, estaba muy cerca de mi casa en pequeño parque en donde acostumbraba jugar cuando era pequeño, y también era donde solíamos ir ella y yo.

— Pequeño animal... — me llamó con su voz profunda y grave.

—... ¿S.…Si?... — rayos, no podía evitar tartamudear cuando estaba nervioso, que al parecer fue interpretado como miedo, porque Hibari–san me tomo el rostro suavemente.

— Sawada Tsunayoshi... ¿por qué te disculpas? — me preguntó, bien, no entendía para nada a lo que se refería, la única vez que me he disculpado...

— ¿EH?... por... mi tío... — miré al piso, no me atrevía aun a mirarlo a los ojos y menos por lo que seguramente había hecho mi tío, no podía hablar bien su cercanía me ponía nervioso.

— No vuelvas a hacerlo, por ese molesto herbívoro — la verdad me sorprendió mucho lo que dijo, además del hecho de que también le decía herbívoro a mi tío, lo curioso era, ¿por qué?

— Pero... — aun así, me causaba conflicto que mi tío lo molestara de algún modo, no era admisible, pero Hibari–san pronto reclamó mi atención, nuevamente, lo cual hizo que sintiera que me derretía.

— ¿Entendiste? — cerró la distancia entre nosotros, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, lo escuchaba retumbar en mis oídos tan fuerte, que creí que él también lo escucharía.

— Si... — le susurré, no pude evitarlo, pero quería permanecer así, me acerque un poco más, rozó mis labios con los suyos, fue sensación, más de lo que creía, se volvió a separar un poco, pero me causo una sensación de pérdida, e inconscientemente solté un sonido de queja, aunque sonó como reclamo, parecía que una volvería a acercarse, y no se lo iba a impedir.

— _Las nubes cubrieron rápidamente al cielo... para protegerlo...— un susurro traído por el viento._

 _Cuando eso pase llegara pronto una tormenta...,_ eso había dicho ella alguna vez, su voz de nuevo... ¿por qué?, ¿acaso estaba aquí?, pero... ¿por qué?, ¿qué está pasando?, estaba demasiado confundido, sentía opresión en mi pecho.

— Sawada Tsunayoshi... — Hibari–san me llamó, aun así, no sé cómo lo escuché, lo miré— tu mirada de ahora, es estúpida — había dicho él, ¿quién era Hibari Kyoya que podía leerme tan fácilmente?, y evitar que...

— Gracias... — le dije con sinceridad, aunque siento que algo cambio desde que lo vi, pero ahora parecía algo desconcertado, evidentemente nunca le habían contestado así y menos por eso, es más ahora que lo pensaba se había escuchado algo masoquista, pero de verdad quería agradecerle, tendría que explicarle, lo miré directamente a los ojos, y esto me puso aún más nervioso, sentí mi cara arder — yo... yo... — no podía hablar bien, y repentinamente comenzó a vibrar y sonar mi teléfono celular con una canción de LM. C, me asusto bastante, de hecho di un respingo, revise mi teléfono y era un mensaje de... R...Reborn, el remitente ya me daba miedo por sí mismo, pero lo más aterrador fue el mensaje:

 _ **"Si no regresas ahora mismo Dame–Tsuna las próximas tres horas serán de entrenamiento al más puro estilo mongol, y dejare que Dino te coma, hasta que te parta en dos. No olvides meter nada a tu maleta. Hice hamburguesas. "**_

— ¿Qué sucede, Sawada Tsunayoshi? — _Aterrador..._ eso había sido aterrador, sentí que la sangre abandonaba mi rostro, escuché que Hibari–san me había hablado, pero aun no terminaba de procesar la información.

— ¡Hieeeee! — no pude evitar gritar, Reborn probablemente estaba furioso

— No seas escandaloso herbívoro — tenía sus tonfas en las manos, y me estaba regañando por hacer ruido.

— ¡L–lo siento!, Hibari–san t–tengo que irme... — salí corriendo a todo lo que podían mis piernas, no quería irme, pero... Reborn iba a.…Corrí hasta llegar a mi casa, justo cuando llegue a la puerta Reborn iba saliendo, en su "estado" adulto.

— Dame–Tsuna, al fin llegas, te dije que no llegaras tarde hoy —.

— Nunca dijiste eso... —.

— ¿De qué te sirve tu súper intuición?, debiste suponerlo— tan irracional como siempre.

— ¿Vas de salida? —.

— Voy al aeropuerto —.

— ¿Al aeropuerto? —.

— Si Dame–Tsuna, yo también tengo cosas que hacer, la comida esta lista, regresaré en la noche —.

— ¿Preparó la cena? —.

— Si, me encantaría — me dedico una de sus arrebatadoras sonrisas, y me acarició la cabeza y los mechones que caían en mi rostro — nos vemos más tarde, y no quemes la cocina —.

— ¡Oye! — hice un puchero y el soltó una risa jovial.

— Y me cuentas con quien estabas en el parque —.

— ¡Ok!, ¡oye! —.

— ¿Qué sucede Tsuna? — me preguntó Dino, que salió cuando escucho nuestras voces, se había recargado en el marco de la puerta justo detrás de mí.

— Nada, Reborn está molestándome — me gire para verlo, evidentemente, acaba de tomar una ducha, porque estaba en bata en la puerta con el cabello hacia atrás, tan fresco como una lechuga.

— Ya sabes que Reborn es así — yo estaba anonadó, demasiadas impresiones para un día.

— D–Dino–san, entra a la casa —.

— ¿Eh?, ¿por qué? —.

— ¡P–porque tengo hambre! —.

— Bueno entonces... — no terminó de decir esa oración, cuando ya estaba en los brazos de Dino –san, y estábamos entrando por la puerta.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!, ¡bájame! —.

— ¿No dijiste que tenías hambre? — justo en ese momento Romario salió de la cocina.

— Umh... ¿ya se comprometieron? — la cara de Dino–san era un poema, y se había sonrojado, al parecer yo también.

— ¡Claro que no! — gritamos al unísono.

— Es que parecían recién casados, o que celebraban algo —.

— Solo estaba molestando un poco a mi adorable hermanito — le contesto Dino mientras restregaba su rostro contra el mío.

— Me vas a dejar sin mejilla... ya bája...me —.

— Pero es que eres tan lindo... ser tan adorable debería ser un crimen —.

Después de una hora de tratar de convencer a mi auto nombrado hermano mayor, por fin estábamos frente a la mesa del comedor, y todo parecía muy tranquilo, demasiado calmado, a decir verdad, esperaba una oleada de preguntas, lo cual me hacía sospechar.

— ¿Reborn te amenazó? — le solté repentinamente, lo cual hizo que parara en seco su acción.

— Si— a su respuesta le siguió un silencio, suspiramos.

— Hoy tampoco tendrás entrenamiento, me dijo Reborn que te dijera —.

— Ya veo, y.… se acaba de enterar que tenía que salir, ¿verdad? —.

— ¿Te diste cuenta? —.

— Cuando salió de la casa no parecía muy feliz —.

— Te acaba de enviar el mensaje cuando le llamaron —.

— Ya veo... — seguro que no le había hecho nada de gracia.

— Entonces... —.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo en el parque? —.

— Uhmm bueno, ¿nada? —.

— Nada... ¿estabas con alguien? —.

— ¿Cómo saben que estaba en parque? —.

— Reborn lo sabía — buena escapada Dino–san — ¿estabas con alguien? —.

— Si... — murmuré — pero mira la hora, tengo que ir a hacer mi tarea o Reborn me matará... lo siento, hermanito—.

— ¿Escuchaste Romario?, ¡me dijo hermanito!, es tan adorable... EH... ¡oye Tsuna, espera!, ¿¡qué dijiste!?, ¡Tsuna! — se dio cuenta cuando ya iba subiendo las escaleras, pero Reborn tiene la culpa por enseñarme eso, sino hubiera querido que lo usara, no me lo hubiese enseñado.

En fin, aún tenía dos horas para hacer la tarea y bajar a preparar la cena, solo que no podía concentrarme, y es que ¿qué había sido todo aquello?, ¿casi nos.…?, muy bien, hasta yo comprendía que ahora mismo estaba muy sonrojado, lo acabo de conocer, sí, pero eso vino valiéndome un pepino, además no sabía muy bien en lo que estaba pensando Hibari–san, pero tenía la certeza de que podía confiar en él, además la volví a escuchar, ¿es que acaso se le había permitido regresar?

Terminé la tarea, y bajé a preparar la cena, Dino–san estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina, no podía permitírselo, me adelanté y entré primero, a lo que el parecía muy sorprendido y francamente yo también lo estaba, lo más sorprendente fue que bajé las escaleras sin caerme.

— Yo voy a preparar la cena —.

— ¿En serio? —.

— Si, ¿por...— pero mi pregunta murió antes de pronunciarla, cuando vi la expresión de emoción en su rostro — haré sukiyaki, ¿está bien? —.

— Lo que tú quieras — me dijo sonriente.

— Bien, esperare, ¿terminaste tus deberes? —.

— Si — me puse el mandil para cocinar.

— Estoy en casa —.

— Reborn, bienvenido a casa — le contestamos al unísono.

— Oh, serias una buena esposa Tsuna —.

— C–Cállate... — le dije y me fui a la cocina — solo me está molestando —.

— ¿Tú crees? — me dieron escalofrío es la espalda, se había acercado y había puesto sus manos a cada costado mío y me susurró al oído, me giré para verlo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Reborn? —.

— ¿Con quién estabas en el parque? — ¿por qué me tiene que interrogar así?, Reborn es malo.

— Co–con Hibari–san...—.

— ¿Qué estaban haciendo? —.

— Hablando...y.… de mi tío —.

— ¿Y?... ya, de lo que pasó en la mañana—.

— Si... —.

— y... ¿qué más? —.

— na–nada — me miró fijamente.

— Si tú lo dices — eso dijo, aunque me parece que no me creyó, dicho esto me libero— mañana tendrás visitas —.

— ¿Visitas? —.

— Si, agradables...— terminé de cocinar sin más contratiempos y la cena también fue muy tranquila.

— ¿Qué le estabas haciendo a Tsuna, Reborn? —.

— Nada solo le estaba preguntando por la cena, por cierto te quedo deliciosa, cada día cocinas mejor—.

— Graci... —.

— Alguna cosa debías hacer bien —.

— Eso no me hace sentir bien—.

— Reborn no molestes a Tsuna— Romario era el único que no había ínter venido hasta ese momento.

— Cocina usted muy bien... — fue lo único que me dijo.

— G–gracias — sin duda ese comentario había tenido efecto, nos fuimos a acostar temprano.

— Buenas noches —.

Creo que soñé con Hibari–san, no sé por qué y tampoco recuerdo exactamente que soñé, me levanté y me di una ducha, luego bajé las escaleras, era raro que me hubiera despertado temprano y no hubiera caído por las escaleras, comencé a ponerme un poco paranoico.

— Tsuna... ya te levantaste y te iba a despertar con un beso de buenos días... — dijo mientras se caía, por las escaleras, intenté esquivarlo, pero realmente no pude termine en piso con Dino–san.

— ¿Qué están haciendo par de torpes? —.

— Reborn... —.

— Yamamoto me llamó, aun no le das tú número, ¿verdad? —.

— Lo... lo olvide —.

— Bueno levántense, el desayuno está listo — nos levantamos y fuimos a desayunar.

— Reborn, ¿vino alguien de Italia? —.

— Si, por cierto, Yamamoto vendrá por ti —.

— ¿Eh?, pero entonces ya es tarde, hoy tiene práctica temprano — en seguida llamaron a la puerta, — ¡hiee!, ya llegó, nos vemos —.

— Hey, Tsuna —.

— Buenos días Yamamoto — salí y comenzamos a caminar a la escuela — perdón, no intercambiamos números —.

— No sabía que tenías celular—.

— Reborn me dio uno, pero empiezo a creer que tiene un rastreador —.

— ¿Para jugar a los espías? —.

— Si algo así — aun después de conocer por tanto tiempo a Yamamoto, no comprendía del todo su forma de pensar, llegamos a la escuela, ahora tenía el número de Yamamoto.

— Nos vemos en clase — se adelantó, no había nadie en la puerta lo que me pareció extraño, ¿en dónde estaba Kusakabe-san? y ¿Hibari – san?

— Décimo... —.

— ¿hum?... — esa voz yo la conocía, giré y frente a mi esta un muchacho de cabellos plateados, sus ojos eran aguamarina, sin duda su ropa violaba el reglamento de Namichuu, así que ahora me alegraba un poco que nadie cuidara en la entrada — ¡Gokudera–kun! — así que esa era la visita, me alegraba verlo.

— ¡Décimo!, su magnificencia sigue opacando al resto— se inclinó y me sujeto la mano, si ese sin duda era Gokudera– kun, ya le había dicho que no hiciera eso, sin duda, ahora había murmullos alrededor.

— ¿Qué es este alboroto? —.

— Lo siento A... — no, no era Alaude, pero era una sensación asesina muy parecida.

— ¿Cómo me dijiste herbívoro? —.

— Na...nada Hibari–san —.

— ¿Por qué molestas al décimo, bastardo? — sabía que el día había comenzado demasiado bien para ser cierto.

 _ **... angelo... yún: e cosa buio?**_

— Reborn, ¿en dónde está Tsuna? —.

— No sé — su radar sobre protector de "hermano mayor" funcionaba demasiado bien, Reborn ya estaba en el límite de su paciencia, además también él quería saber en dónde rayos se había metido Tsuna.

— Reborn... —.

— Si vuelves a preguntar por ello... te regreso a Italia — Dino se quedó callado, pasaron diez minutos más.

— ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo malo? —.

— Ya basta, iré a revisar—.

— ¿Sabes en dónde está? —.

— Si —.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? — Reborn levanto una ceja con incredulidad.

— Su celular obviamente tiene un rastreador — Dino estaba muy impresionado, a veces el sicario le daba miedo.

— Esta en el parque —.

— ¿En el parque?, ¿crees que lo estén molestando? —.

— No, el punto está muy quieto, no parece eso —.

— De todos modos, le enviare un mensaje — Dino miró por encima del hombro de Reborn para ver lo que le escribía a Tsuna, y lo alteró un poco, no se escuchaba tan mal, pero...

— ¿No crees que eso traumara un poco a Tsuna? —.

— No —.

— ¿Piensas cumplirlo? —.

— Si no llega en los próximos cinco minutos, sí _— Porque no se con quién esta..._ pensó Reborn, creía que estaba con alguien en el parque, aunque no sabía con quién, ni por qué y eso le molestaba.

— Creó que exageras...— el teléfono de Reborn comenzó a vibrar.

— ¿Si?, ¿hoy? — Reborn se molestó, chasqueo la lengua, no era común — ¿por qué no lo detuvieron?, bien yo iré por él —.

— ¿A dónde vas? —.

— Al aeropuerto, y no atosigues a Tsuna o te volveré a entrenar—.


	16. Chapter 16

_Gracias a mis lectores fantasma... quizás deba amenazar con lo de los reviews hahaha nah..._

 _Victoria Chacin618 3 eres un encanto gracias! :DD _

_Espero que les guste, sin más les dejo leer_

 **Capítulo 16**

 _ **... angelo... yún: e cosa buio?**_

El peli plateado era un estudiante de intercambio del cual no sabía nada, porque el herbívoro director no había enviado nada aun, _lo morderé hasta la muerte..._ me llamó a media noche para decirme _" ah, por cierto mañana llega un estudiante de intercambio, no se tenía contemplado para hoy... así que aún no tenemos su información para el archivo",_ soltó una risita tonta, que hubiera sido preferible, no dejara salir, y ahora estaba ahí frente a el pequeño animal el herbívoro de cabeza plateada, poco a poco se había ido conglomerando alumnos alrededor de ellos y se escuchaban varios murmullos preguntándose si no era una declaración para Dame-Tsuna, y más preguntándose quién era el nuevo, me abrí paso entre toda esa multitud, lo cual no fue difícil, ya que, en cuanto hice acto de presencia se comenzaron a disipar, con excepción de algunas que otras herbívoras que miraban interesadas la escena..

— ¿Qué es este alboroto? — le pregunté al pequeño animal, que inmediatamente se puso en alerta, el de ojos aguamarina solo me veía con recelo.

— Lo siento A... — ¿A?, ¿acaso me estaba confundiendo con ese... omnívoro?

— ¿Cómo me dijiste herbívoro? — he de admitir que me molestó un poco.

— Na...nada Hibari–san — al parecer el pequeño herbívoro temía mi reacción.

— ¿Por qué molestas al décimo, bastardo? — intervino sorpresivamente el de cabello plateado, _Gokudera Hayato..._ al parecer le iba a tener que enseñar buen comportamiento, me permití una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica.

— Te morderé hasta la muerte herbívoro... —.

— Inténtalo —.

— Oigan... — intentó Tsunayoshi Sawada.

— ¡¿Qué?! — le grito el vándalo, y el pequeño animal se petrificó en su sitio.

— Ah~... p...— decir que se había petrificado era poco.

— D– décimo... perdón por haberle gritado... lo siento... — dijo Gokudera Hayato e intentaba calmarlo.

— Te morderé hasta la muerte... Smokin Bomb Hayato — desistió de sus intentos de tranquilizar al pequeño herbívoro.

— ¿Cómo conoces ese nombre, bastardo? — se había puesto algo serio.

— hn... —.

— ¿Eso no significa que eres famoso Gokudera–kun? — preguntó Tsunayoshi con una sonrisa.

— ¿Usted cree eso décimo? — lo veía muy ilusionado.

— Si... — parecía decirlo en serio, parecía... me acerqué para morderlo hasta la muerte, pero Gokudera Hayato se puso en guardia inmediatamente, y Sawada Tsunayoshi puso cara de pánico.

— ¿Quién eres? — me preguntó, lo ataqué con una de mis tonfas, pero algo se interpuso, parecían un bastón verde.

— Bebé... —.

— Así que tú eres Hibari Kyoya...—.

— Reborn... —.

— Hum... —.

— ¿R–Reborn, qué haces aquí? — le preguntó el pequeño animal.

— Yo puedo venir cuando quiera... —.

— Pelea bebé... — sin duda era fuerte, quería pelear con él, lo comencé a atacar, sin embargo, se defendía bien.

— Bueno... viene a que me respondieras la pregunta de ayer... — el pequeño herbívoro me miró por unos instantes, y volvió a ver al bebé, —...hum... y a decirte que hoy van a venir por ti... —.

— Reborn...—.

— No puedo detener su paranoia para siempre... jeh —.

— Solo lo estás haciendo para molestarme...—.

— ¿Acaso quieres que un bebé tierno e inocente se encargue de todos tus problemas? —.

— Certo che no, non sei anche un bambino innocente... —.

—Sto contraddicendo questi?—.

— N...no—.

— Reborn–san, ¿usted lo conoce? —.

— No exactamente, pero no es un enemigo que puedas derrotar aún... ¿estabas con él, verdad Dame–Tsuna? —.

— Si...— al parecer le estaba preguntando por lo de ayer, seguramente se dio cuenta cuando el pequeño animal me miró, aunque sólo fueron unos segundos.

— ¿Te gusta? —.

— Pero ¿¡qué dice Reborn–san!? — Preguntó alarmado el de ojos aguamarina, — ¡no es posible que al décimo le guste este bastardo! —.

El pequeño herbívoro estaba en shock, parecía una noche buena o un semáforo en alto, tenía un marcado color carmín tiñendo su cara, abría y cerraba la boca como un pez. Me le acerqué, y me puse frente a él, al aparecer se había bloqueado, le sonreí.

— Sawada Tsunayoshi, ve a tu salón o te morderé hasta la muerte — salió de su trance, parecía sorprendido de verme ahí plantado frente a él.

— S–si — me contestó.

— Ya entiendo... te veo más tarde Dame– Tsuna— le dijo el bebé, desde donde estaba, se fue volando en ala delta verde.

— Te veo después Tsunayoshi Sawada...—.

— S–si... — aún estaba rojo, pero al menos ya reaccionaba, comenzó a caminar como robot, Gokudera Hayato se fue con él, esa persona sin duda me molestaba.

— Presidente —.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — el vicepresidente había llegado unos segundos atrás.

— En realidad... las fans del capitán del equipo de béisbol, armaron un revuelo de nuevo, querían saber quién es la persona que le gusta, son muy persistentes —.

— ¿Y los demás? —.

— algunos en el hospital... otros controlando a la multitud —.

— Inútiles... — mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

— Nǐ hǎo, nǐ máng ma? — esa voz era inconfundible, tranquila, suave.

— Bù —.

— Wǒ huì zài rìběn xià zhōu—.

— Gōngzuò?—.

— Bìng bùshì de— la línea se quedó en silencio un momento, como si estuviera pensando que contestar —Wǒ jiāng zuò yīgè fǎngwèn —.

—...—.

— Haoba, zaijian —.

— Zaijian —.

— ¿Era... —.

— Si mi tío, y vendrán la próxima semana —.

Una vez todo en calma nos dirigimos a la oficina, pero me enviaron un texto, era el herbívoro director quería que lo viera en su oficina, que molesto es, me dirigí a su oficina, seguro era por el asunto del nuevo. Entre en su oficina y ahí estaba la molestia uno y la molestia dos.

— ¿Qué quieres Giotto? —.

— Él es Gokudera Hayato, esta es su información — me entrego una carpeta para archivar.

— Como quieras... —.

— ¿Quién es el Giotto–sama? — preguntó el mencionado.

— ¿Eh?... bueno él es...—.

— Es mi sobrino —intervino Alaude, con algo innecesario como siempre.

— hn... te morderé hasta la muerte —.

— Ya les dije que... no peleen en la oficina — el herbívoro director hizo un puchero y el de ojos aguamarina estaba en una especie de shock, aunque no tardó mucho tiempo en recobrarse; Alaude se recargo de nuevo contra el marco de la ventana, me di la vuelta e iba a abrir la puerta para salir, y esta se abrió sin previo aviso.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hola ya estoy de vuelta 3, espero que les guste este capitulo_

 _Gracias por su apoyo, y gracias_ _Victoria Chacin618, siempre me gusta escribirte :3_

 _sin mas les dejo leer._

 **Capítulo 17**

 _ **... angelo... yún: e cosa buio?**_

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué justo tenía que haber provocado a "esa" persona?, seguro había ofendido terriblemente a algún dios, porque solo así podía estar en una situación tan absurda... solo faltaba la cereza del pastel, en fin, no podía ser peor, ¿o sí?, lo único que me preocupaba un poco era la integridad física de Gokudera, no es que Hibari–san, no me preocupara, pero... tenía el presentimiento de que tal vez había una diferencia de fuerza entre ambos. Había sucedido algo bueno _encontré a Hibari–san, o el me encontró a mí._

— Te morderé hasta la muerte herbívoro... — le dijo a Gokudera– kun.

— Inténtalo — si ese sin duda era el Hayato Gokudera que recordaba, y acababa de comprobar que en efecto era él, pero sin duda no podía dejar que pelearan, seguro destruirían la escuela y serían doblemente mordidos hasta la muerte.

— Oigan... — intenté llamar su atención, aunque evidentemente ambos ya estaban en su estado, listos para pelear en cualquier momento, dudaba que me hubiesen escuchado, pero Hibari–san y Gokudera me voltearon a ver casi al mismo tiempo.

— ¡¿Qué?! — me grito Gokudera–kun, y eso no lo esperaba sin duda, nunca me había levantado la voz por arriba del estándar, además parecía muy enojado, a decir verdad, me había aterrado un poco, es decir, a veces me daba miedo, pero no como en ese momento.

— Ah~... p.…— me puse algo ansioso, y por eso comencé a tartamudear, Gokudera palideció y se sorprendió por mi reacción e intentó que me calmara un poco.

— D– décimo... perdón por haberle gritado... lo siento... — al parecer creía que iba a llorar o algo parecido.

— Te morderé hasta la muerte... Smokin Bomb Hayato — Hibari–san lo amenazó nuevamente... _¿lo acaba de llamar Smokin Bomb Hayato?, bueno tal vez lo considerara reconocimiento..._

— ¿Cómo conoces ese nombre, bastardo? — _o tal vez no, quizá se enfade y nos haga volar a todos,_ pero había una sombra de sospecha en su mirada, parecía sopesar varias posibilidades.

— hn... — como era de esperarse no le respondió, eso sin duda solo iba a molestar más a Gokudera–kun, suspire, debía haber alguna manera de...

— ¿Eso no significa que eres famoso Gokudera–kun? — tan solo se lo tenía que hacer ver, ¿no?

— ¿Usted cree eso décimo? — había cambiado a un estado que desconocía de él, parecía un cachorrito.

— Si... — no podía negarlo de ningún modo, pero Hibari–san no espero más y se dispuso a golpear a Gokudera con una de sus tonfas, pero se dio cuenta y se puso en guardia.

— ¿Quién eres? — Kyoya no le respondió, se limitó a continuar atacándolo, pero... ahí estaba Leon, ¿a qué deidad ofendí?

— Bebé... — fue el único reconocimiento por parte Hibari–san.

— Así que tú eres Hibari Kyoya...—.

— Reborn... — le llamé.

— Hum... —.

— ¿R–Reborn, ¿qué haces aquí? —.

— Yo puedo venir cuando quiera... — ahí estaba... una de sus mejores respuestas

— Pelea bebé... — Hibari–san parecía ansioso por pelear, pero... ¿por qué?, aunque... Reborn no estaba en lo absoluto sorprendido, ¿acaso yo era el raro ahí?

— Bueno... viene a que me respondieras la pregunta de ayer... —me respondió de la nada, bueno así era él después de todo, aunque, ¿qué me quería preguntar... no será que... me va a preguntar acerca del parque, mire a Hibari–san, no pude evitarlo, aunque solo fue por unos instantes, y aparentemente se había dado cuenta , pero no era la única vez que había ido, bueno realmente no es como si tuviera otra razón además de: "soy tu tutor, tengo que vigilarte", pero hoy no parecía ser el caso, — ...hum.. Y a decirte que hoy van a venir por ti... —no parecía una amenaza, parecía más bien una advertencia, Dino–san probablemente comenzaría a ir por mí, no podía permitirlo, iba asustarlos a todos, o tal vez obtendría un nuevo club de fans, que me mataría solo por hablarle.

— Reborn...— tenía que detenerlo.

— No puedo detener su paranoia para siempre... jeh — _¿Eh? lo está... lo está disfrutando..._

— Solo lo estás haciendo para molestarme...—.

— ¿Acaso quieres que un bebé tierno e inocente se encargue de todos tus problemas? — ¿tierno e inocente?

— Certo che no, non sei anche un bambino innocente... —.

—Sto contraddicendo questi?—.

— N...no—.

— Reborn–san, ¿usted lo conoce? — intervino Gokudera–kun oportunamente.

— No exactamente, pero no es un enemigo que puedas derrotar aún... ¿estabas con él, verdad Dame–Tsuna? — Reborn también se había dado cuenta, Hibari–san sin duda alguna era fuerte.

— Si...— le había respondido sin darme cuenta, miré a Hibari– san, para cuando me di cuenta ya lo estaba buscando con la mirada.

— ¿Te gusta? — me preguntó repentinamente Reborn, lo peor no era eso, lo peor era que estaba a punto de contestarle que si como si nada.

— Pero… ¿¡qué dice Reborn–san!? — Preguntó alarmado y aparentemente medio ofendido Gokudera–kun— ¡no es posible que al décimo le guste este bastardo! —.

Me quede ahí plantado como un robot descompuesto que ya no puede emitir sonido alguno, con la excepción de que sentía mi cara arder, ¿por qué me habría preguntado eso Reborn?, de verdad disfrutaba molestándome, sentía un extraño y sádico placer al hacerlo.

— Sawada Tsunayoshi, ve a tu salón o te morderé hasta la muerte — escuché su voz, ¿cuándo y cómo había llegado hasta ahí Hibari–san?, pero me estaba... sonriendo, _que bonita sonrisa..._ fue lo único que pude procesar en ese momento.

— S–si — le contesté como pude, y es que, aunque me había "amenazado", de alguna extraña manera me había hecho sentir bien.

— Ya entiendo... te veo más tarde Dame– Tsuna— amenazó... es decir, me dijo Reborn antes de irse volando en Leon.

— Te veo después Tsunayoshi Sawada...—.

— S–si... —.

— Presidente — camine hacia el salón, y escuche a Tetsuya–san.

– Décimo, ¿está usted bien? — estaba realmente preocupado.

—Ah~... si... ¿cómo fue el vuelo? —.

— Bien, aunque los bastardos no me querían dejar subir —.

— Oye, por curiosidad, ¿cuándo se supone ibas a llegar?—.

— Hoy en la tarde —.

— ¿Cu...cuándo llegaste? —.

— Ayer en la tarde — ahora todo tenía sentido por eso Reborn había salido y también por eso estaba molesto.

— ¿Vino Bianchi? —.

— ¡No!, es decir... quería venir, pero... la detuvieron a tiempo... — parecía bastante aliviado.

— Así que... la detuvieron... suena épico... —.

— En realidad lo fue... — caminamos hasta mi salón de clases y entonces recordé algo.

— Gokudera–kun... —.

— ¿Si, Décimo? —.

—... ¿ya... ya sabes cuál es tu grupo? —.

— No, no realmente, pero imagino que voy a estar en el mismo que usted, soy su mano derecha después de todo — ahí estaba su lógica extraña, — pero tengo que ir a la dirección, ¿me podría decir en dónde está la oficina del director? —.

— Claro — le expliqué en donde estaba la oficina, y le pedí de favor que saludara a mi tío, ambos, o podían pasar cosas terribles después, Gokudera– kun se fue, probablemente a hablar sobre su traslado e identidad.

Me alegro de que haya venido, pero... sería muy inocente pensar que es coincidencia que el haya llegado justo cuando están discutiendo lo del próximo jefe Vongola, _algo paso... pero... ¿qué?, nada extraño ha pasado a mi alrededor, solo mi encuentro con... ¿Hibari–san?, si lo pienso si es extraño, aunque a mí me parezca de lo más natural del mundo_ , suspire _, todo es extraño con ellos. ¿Te gustan las nubes? ... ¿por qué recordé eso?, Reborn me preguntó algo parecido... no, ¿qué me había preguntado?... ¿Te gusta? ..._ sentí mi cara arder, ¿por qué había preguntado eso?; entré al salón, aun con la sensación y absoluta certeza de que estaba sonrojado, _le iba a contestar que si... pero lo acabó de conocer y aun así..._ solté un pequeño grito de exasperación.

— ¿Estas bien Tsuna? — me preguntó Yamamoto.

— Si... es solo que... ¿qué haces aquí? —.

— Salí un poco antes de la práctica llegué y aun no habías entrado, estaba a punto de salir a buscarte... —.

— ¿En serio?, me entretuve con...— no termine de contarle porque se comenzó a escuchar en los altavoces la voz de Kusakabe–san, que estaba voceando a Yamamoto para que fuera a la oficina del director.

— Lo siento Tsuna, supongo que me llaman por el club —.

— Si, suerte —.

— Espero no tardar, o seguro el profesor se molestará de nuevo — me reí, es que el segundo día Yamamoto salió al baño y el profesor lo amenazó, por alguna extraña razón, y también le dijo que no llegara tarde, al parecer se había hecho de fama con los profesores.

 _Gokudera–kun y Yamamoto se fueron a.… espera... ¿ambos?, no... No creo que pase nada, ¿o sí?, bueno al menos estarán con mi tío... estamos perdidos... así que estamos todos, no, faltan dos personas, y además esta Hibari–san…el primer día él y Kusakabe–san desaparecieron, humm... ¿desaparecieron?, me pregunto... ¿a dónde habrán ido?_

El profesor entró al salón, Yamamoto y Gokudera–kun pasaron después de él, solo que el segundo se veía un poco molesto, se quedó al frente como era costumbre para presentarse, hubo varios gritos entre las chicas como era de esperarse, se sentó en la fila que estaba a mi derecha, en el puesto del frente, me saludo nuevamente, varios comenzaron a murmurar cosas como que ya había sido elegido por el nuevo como su mascota, la clase comenzó y Gokudera–kun estaba sentado como vándalo, a decir verdad eso molesto al profesor, y quiso dejarlo en evidencia frente a la clase, preguntándole un par de problemas, pero no lo consiguió, porque aunque parece un delincuente juvenil, lo cierto es que él es muy inteligente, así que el maestro no tuvo más remedio que dejarlo ser, solo le pidió que se sentara bien, cosa que solo logro que lo viese con desprecio, pero se acomodó, aún que dudo mucho que eso dure.

Las clases pasaron sin mayor contratiempo, esta vez no me sacaron del salón, pero a la hora del almuerzo Gokudera–kun se acercó rápidamente a mí, ya que vio la pequeña conspiración de las chicas para acercarse a interrogarlo, en Italia le pasaba algo muy parecido, solo que era perseguido de ambos lados. Yamamoto también se acercó, y miro a Gokudera–kun durante unos instantes y después me miro a mí.

— ¿Vamos al techo? —.

— Si... — a Gokudera parecía molesto sólo por la presencia de Yamamoto, algo había pasado entre ambos, el problema era que no sabía lo que había pasado, — ¿Gokudera–kun trajiste almuerzo? — le pregunté mientras sacaba el mío.

— No, lo olvidé —.

— Ya veo podríamos ir a comprar algo... — algo se había caído de mi almuerzo, que parecía venir en una caja un poco más grande de lo normal, la nota decía:

" _Hoy puedes compartir el almuerzo con tus amiguitos, asegúrate de comer bien._

 _Reborn"_

—...o no —terminé de decir.

— ¿Décimo? — Gokudera–kun parecía preocupado y era seguro porque tenía cara de circunstancias, pero es que solo Reborn podía escribir algo tan vergonzoso.

— Al parecer yo tengo tu almuerzo... — me reí, aunque sonó como una risa nerviosa, ambos me miraron con curiosidad, — Reborn...—.

— Como se esperaba de Reborn–san— exclamo Gokudera–kun con un brillo de admiración en sus ojos.

— El bebé piensa en todo —.

— ¡Por supuesto, idiota!, ¡es Reborn–san después de todo! — bueno tenía un punto.

— ¡Cierto! — ahí estaba la imperturbable risa de Yamamoto.

— De algún modo parece que se llevan bien —.

— Yo no me llevo bien con ese~... — me reí

— Bueno vamos...—comencé a caminar, pero ellos no, así que me giré para mirarlos, ambos parecían algo sorprendidos, — ¿qué sucede? —.

— Na...nada décimo —.

— Hace algún tiempo que no te reías así...— comentó Yamamoto sonriendo.

— ¿En serio? — la verdad Yamamoto tenía razón, pero por alguna razón ahora podía hacerlo.

— Sí, deberías mostrarnos esa bonita sonrisa más a menudo Tsuna— ¿cómo le hacían para decir cosas vergonzosas?

— ¡Oye tú, háblale con más respeto al décimo! —.

—Vamos cálmate, no te molestes tanto —.

Esa era una pelea unilateral, continuaron así hasta que llegaron a la azotea y le hice la pregunta que hacia un par de minutos me estaba rondando, ¿qué paso en la oficina del director?, ambos pusieron una cara muy curiosa, parecían muy reticentes a hablar de ello, al final Yamamoto fue quien me lo contó, al parecer había llegado justo en el momento de tensión con Hibari–san, que aumentó con su llegada, por ser una multitud, estaban llegando peligrosamente a los límites de su paciencia, al parecer Hibari estaba a punto de irse, pero Alaude lo detuvo, lo cual termino por romper el ultimo hilo de paciencia que le quedaba y comenzaron a pelear, Yamamoto esquivo un golpe que, no estaba dirigido a él, pero cayó en las piernas de Gokudera–kun, quien según él, estaba a punto de lanzarlo al piso, quien no lo negó, pero antes de que eso pasara Alaude estaba retrocediendo hacia ellos, tenían que esquivarlo de algún modo, pero solo les dio tiempo de lanzar su cuerpo hacia atrás, por consiguiente la silla se volteó, mi tío Giotto quien antes estaba muy feliz por mis saludos, ahora tenía lo que parecía un TIC en el ojo, y mientras tanto en el suelo, Gokudera–kun le exigía a Yamamoto que se quitara de encima, cosa que hizo por seguridad, ya que estaban en una posición muy incómoda, como en cruz , se levantaron y al instante mi tío les dijo que se fueran, que pasaran al terminar las clases, y salieron de la oficina lo más rápido que pudieron, por eso habían llegado juntos al salón.

— Vaya manera más interesante de conocerse...— comenté.

— ¿Verdad? —.

— Cállate idiota, todo fue tu culpa — en cierto modo entendía a Gokudera; Yamamoto no había llegado en el momento más oportuno, pero no era justo echarle la culpa a él, porque esa habitación, ya de por si era una bomba de tiempo. Hablamos de algunas cosas más antes de tener que regresar al salón, pero no tuvimos mucho tiempo. Regresamos, el resto de las clases transcurrieron relativamente normales; al terminar se fueron directamente a la oficina del director, y yo los esperaría en la entrada, así que fui y me plante ahí.

— Sawada Tsunayoshi...— giré inmediatamente hacia donde había escuchado la voz de mi interlocutor.

— Hibari–san— el parecía algo sorprendido y es que yo había sonreído sin darme cuenta, se plantó frente a mí.

— ¿Esperando al capitán del equipo de béisbol? —.

— Si... también a Gokudera–kun —.

— Gokudera Hayato...—.

— ¿Mío tío te contó de él? —.

— Si, pero yo escuche de él un poco antes... — lo mire con extrañeza y dejo de jugar con mi cabello, que hacia un instante había comenzado a tocar un mechón que caía del lado izquierdo de mi rostro, —...en Italia—.

— ¿Italia? — iba preguntarle más, pero en ese instante escuche una voz muy familiar.

— ¡Oye, tú!, ¿qué le estás haciendo a mi hermanito? — Dino– san le había sujetado la mano izquierda a Hibari, — ¿Kyoya? —.

— Suéltame, Caballo Salvaje — le dijo evidentemente molesto, esto era el epítome de lo absurdo.

 _ **... angelo... yún: e cosa buio?**_

Suspiró, era la tercera vez que lo hacía, sinceramente, Dino empezaba a preocuparse por el estado de salud de su ex tutor, ya que él no suspiraba frecuentemente y menos tres veces seguidas, algo realmente malo debía estar sucediendo; por otro lado, Reborn tenía en mucho que pensar, por ejemplo, quien era realmente y cuáles eran sus intenciones con Tsunayoshi, aunque desde que lo vio parecía más alegre, y desde que habló con él, se veía feliz y en las nubes.

 _En las nubes..._ pensó distraídamente Reborn, suspiró de nuevo y Dino no pudo soportarlo más.

— ¿Reborn pasa algo—.

— ¿Qué piensas de Hibari Kyoya? —.

— Es un buen chico, algo bélico... y es muy fuerte, ¿por qué? —.

— Por nada, lo olvidé, hoy puedes ir por Tsuna, tal vez veas algo interesante —.

— ¿Interesante? —.

— Si, ya vete, es tarde —.


	18. Chapter 18

_Un capitulo más, espero que les gustes, gracias por seguirme_

 _Muchas gracias por comentar_ _Victoria Chacin618 3 y_ _Madroj ya me acompañas en Wattpad 3_

 _Gracias también a mis lectores fantasma 3 nos leemos pronto._

 **Capítulo 18**

 _ **... angelo... yún: e cosa buio?**_

— Disculpen... — Yamamoto Takeshi irrumpió en la estancia estaba sonriendo, —Tsuna... me dijo que les diera los buenos días... Giotto–san, subdirector — parecía que iba a continuar al ver la cara del director, pero evidentemente se dio cuenta de la situación, el espacio se estaba llenando de herbívoros, el capitán del equipo de béisbol debía entregar cierta información de su avance, con respecto a cierta actividad; el herbívoro molesto de ojos aguamarina iba a informar de su llegada, Kusakabe le entregaría su información "oficial", y yo... ¿qué pintaba ahí?, en realidad no era tan difícil averiguar que tenía que saber respecto a Gokudera Hayato, después de todo iba a estar en mi escuela, pero había algo más, y por eso Yamamoto Takeshi estaba ahí, no era una coincidencia; el herbívoro director, sin embargo, no se decidía a hablar. _Que pérdida de tiempo,_ caminé hacia la puerta, pero Alaude se interpuso, intenté esquivarlo, pero me cerró el paso nuevamente, rechiste, saque mis tonfas y comencé a atacar.

Alaude comenzó a retroceder, hasta que se acercó a donde estaba Yamamoto Takeshi, _parece interesante,_ y es que probablemente esa fue su intención desde un principio, ataque nuevamente a Alaude, y me esquivó, el capitán del equipo de béisbol que estaba atrás de él, también lo hizo, aunque terminó cayendo sobre el herbívoro de cabello plateado; el herbívoro director lo observaba todo con impaciencia, hasta que Gokudera Hayato término con el otro herbívoro encima, entonces, pude ver una chispa de diversión en sus ojos. Continué atacando, pero Alaude retrocedió de nuevo hacia el herbívoro de ojos aguamarina y Yamamoto Takeshi, el primero intentando quitarse al segundo de encima, sin duda el omnívoro director lo estaba haciendo a propósito, los herbívoros al querer esquivarlo echaron su peso hacia atrás y voltearon la silla, terminando ellos en el piso, en una posición algo extraña, se levantaron rápidamente, después de todo no era buena idea que se quedaran ahí.

— Pueden irse por ahora chicos, pasen al terminar las clases — les dijo el herbívoro director, con una sonrisa un poco forzada, a lo que ambos atendieron inmediatamente; me dirigí a la puerta, sin duda había sido una pérdida de tiempo.

— Hn... ¿A dónde vas, mocoso? —.

— No me molestes anciano...— el herbívoro director se comenzó a reír, cosa que no le agrado a Alaude.

— Espera Hibari... — el director había parado de reír abruptamente, lo miré, primero hacían que fuera solo para ver los reflejos del par de herbívoros molestos y segundo llamaban a una multitud, — no te enfades solo...—.

— Solo querían comprobar algo, Kusakabe escuchará el resto de esa explicación —.

— Te dije que se iba a molestar — fue el comentario seco de Alaude.

— Pero si le preguntábamos nos iba a decir que no... ¿Alaude?... ¿estas molesto por lo de anciano? — El mencionado ni siquiera lo miró, — ¿Alaude?... ¿¡Alaude!?... sabes que no es cierto... además si así fuera, yo... yo... — había comenzado a ruborizarse — te... — el omnívoro no lo dejó terminar, ya que lo besó

— Me lo dirás después cuando estemos a solas... — bien eso era más amor del que estaba dispuesto a soportar.

— Kyoya, espera, ellos son los guardianes de Tsuna—.

— Hn... — salí de la oficina, más tarde iría Kusakabe.

Me dirigí a mi oficina, pero antes fui a poner a los herbívoros en su lugar, sobre todo a los de tercero, casi siempre eran los más molestos; Kusakabe estaba en la oficina cuando yo llegué, estaba ordenando algunos papeles.

— Presidente... me ha informado algo... acerca de los tres cretinos que están en el hospital —.

— ¿Qué?, ¿los echaron? —.

— No, en realidad... parece ser que alguien ha estado indagando en el asunto, es probable que quieran averiguar quién los dejo en ese estado —.

— Ya veo, ¿sabes quién está preguntando? —.

— No, al parecer es alguien bien parecido, pero no me pudieron hablar mucho de sus facciones, pues al parecer siempre llevaba gafas oscuras, solo dieron que era rubio —.

— Hn... — terminamos con el papeleo del resto de los clubes, Sasagawa Ryohei, había pedido permiso para inscribir al club de boxeo en un concurso inter preparatoriano, cosa que iba a traer buena reputación a la escuela, si no, simplemente los mordería hasta la muerte, además si no lo autorizaba el capitán del equipo de dejaría de insistir; después fue a revisar que estaba haciendo nuestra clase; durante el almuerzo subí al techo, y no tardaron en llegar Sawada Tsunayoshi y compañía, al aparecer era su costumbre almorzar ahí, estaban hablando de lo que paso con su tío.

Yo bajé quince minutos antes del término de las clases, recorrí los pasillos por diez minutos para asegurarme que todo estaba en orden, después me dirigí a la entrada, y ahí estaba de nuevo el pequeño animal plantado en la entrada, me acerqué a él.

— Sawada Tsunayoshi...— giró rápidamente en cuanto me escuchó, primero volteó sorprendido, pero en cuanto me vio sonrió, esto me desestabilizó un poco.

— Hibari–san— ¿qué estaría haciendo ahí?, ¿esperando a Yamamoto Takeshi?, me coloque frente a él.

— ¿Esperando al capitán del equipo de béisbol? —.

— Si... también a Gokudera–kun — ¿con que también a Smokin Bomb?

— Gokudera Hayato...—.

— ¿Mío tío te contó de él? — me preguntó con auténtica curiosidad, me permití sonreír un poco. Uno de los mechones castaños se había deslizado hacia su mejilla izquierda, automáticamente levanté mi mano para acomodarlo, su cabello era muy suave, comencé a jugar con él, pasándolo entre mis dedos.

— Si, pero yo escuche de él un poco antes... — le contesté, me miró extrañado, seguramente se preguntaba en dónde pude haberlo escuchado, dejé su cabello, apoye mi mano en la pared en la que estaba recargado —...en Italia— me miró algo sorprendido.

— ¿Italia? — preguntó, parecía que iba a volver a hablar, pero una molesta voz que conocía muy bien nos interrumpió.

— ¡Oye, tú!, ¿qué le estás haciendo a mi hermanito? — me reclamó el tonto caballo mientras me sujetaba la mano derecha en el aire y alejándome de Tsunayoshi, — ¿Kyoya? — me pregunto al verme a la cara.

— Suéltame, Caballo Salvaje —.

— ¿En serio eres tú?, ¿estabas molestando a mi adorable Tsuna? — saqué una de mis tonfas y ya que no me soltaba le asesté un golpe en la barbilla, su adorable ¿quién?

— Tú eres el único que molesta... —.

— Parecía que lo estabas intimidando... o más bien parecía conquista —.

— ¿Por... por qué? — pregunto el pequeño animal un poco nervioso.

— Porque te veías algo sonrojado... y pensé que este delincuente te estaba molestando — iba a contestarle, pero tomaron la delantera.

— Hibari– san no me ha molestado, y no me estaba molestando ahora —.

— ¿No tendrás fiebre? — le preguntó, el pequeño animal retrocedió un paso.

— No... — me acerqué a él y parecía sorprendido, toqué su frente con mi mano, lo cual pareció sorprender a ambos, Sawada se sonrojó, en menos de tres segundos ya estábamos separados por los brazos del caballo salvaje, que ahora me veía con sospecha, entrecerré mis ojos, — ¿qué... qué pasa? —.

— Ah, lo siento, no fue a propósito — dijo salir donde su extraño trance, — no sé qué pasó, solo que me dio una sensación extraña, sensación de...— enmudeció durante unos segundos.

— Te morderé hasta la muerte... — le dije, me miró fijamente.

— Hibari... tú... no.…O tal vez Tsuna—.

— ¿Yo qué? — parecía algo atormentado, lo miro también.

— Nada, vámonos —.


	19. Chapter 19

_Hola de nuevo traje un nuevo capitulo hoy mismo! 3_

 _Gracias! Victoria Chacin618_

 **Capítulo 19**

 _ **Hebo**_ _ **... angelo... yún: e cosa buio?**_

Suspire, era la tercera vez que lo hacía, sinceramente, Dino no tenía limites; la primer vez había hecho un escándalo cuando se enteró de la existencia de Yamamoto, la siguiente fue con _él_... pero eso podía entenderlo un poco, aunque la reacción que tenía en ese momento con Hibari-san no era tan de proporciones mayúsculas, a decir verdad no había llegado en el momento más indicado; pero no podía seguir divagando en mis pensamientos, ya que frente a mí se desarrollaba en ese momento lo que podía llamar "batalla unilateral", en realidad, no sé si sé si lo que estaba presenciando se le podía llamar batalla, porque, bueno... Dino-san estaba retrocediendo por completo, evitando a duras penas los ataques de Hibari-san, ya que tropezaba cada cierto tiempo, _a falta de subordinados... tengo que detenerlos..._ ¿Cómo?.

— ¡Decimo!... — Gokudera-kun se acercó a mí, ya había terminado de hablar con mi tío, seguramente de lo mismo que les había explicado a Yamamoto y a mí, aunque en realidad eso no afectaba mucho a Gokudera, además él llama la atención, aunque no quiera; tal vez habían hablado de otra cosa, aunque no sé exactamente de que, quizá tuviera que ver con la "Famiglia" — ¿Qué están haciendo... ese par de idiotas? — pregunto de lo más normal.

— Bueno pues... están, estableciendo dominio... o algo así —.

— ¿Dominio? — Gokudera cuestiono con justa razón, pero no se podía decir de otra manera, después de todo estábamos en el territorio del Comité Disciplinario.

— ¡Hey!, Tsuna — me llamó una voz conocida.

—Yamamoto... — ya no recordaba que se había ido con Gokudera, por lo cual sentí una punzada de culpa.

—Lo siento el entrenador me llamó, ¿Qué sucede? — parecía un poco preocupado por mí.

— Bueno... — miré a Dino y a Hibari-san, Yamamoto hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Están jugando a pelear? — esto era un nuevo nivel, Gokudera miró a Yamamoto preguntándose si era una nueva especie de idiota y yo solo me limite a mirarlo con incredulidad.

—Están peleando... — contesté unos segundos después, cuando pude reaccionar, aunque a mí me pareció que me había tardado minutos.

—Ya veo... ¿con quién pelea Hibari? — había sido mi imaginación o ¿Yamamoto los miro seriamente durante un segundo?, probablemente si lo había hecho, pero a veces la percepción nos puede jugar malas pasadas, le contestó Gokudera.

— Con Bronco Dino... — Yamamoto lo miró extrañado.

— ¿Bronco Dino?... ¿Dino no es tu hermano Tsuna? —.

—Si... algo así...—.

— ¿Por qué está peleando con Hibari? —, en realidad Yamamoto parecía intrigado por ello.

—Porque son idiotas... — le contesto Gokudera con fastidio.

—Bueno... en realidad... creo que se conocen —.

— ¿Se conocen? — preguntaron al unísono.

—No me copies, idiota—.

—Vamos cálmate, no fue a propósito— Yamamoto colocó sus manos frente a él apelando a la calma, comencé a reírme.

— ¿Décimo? —.

—Lo siento... es que se llevan muy bien— mi amigo de infancia comenzó a reír también, pero Gokudera parecía completamente contrariado, y empezó a despotricar en contra del "idiota friki del béisbol", insulto que imagino nunca dejara de decir.

— ¿Él es tu hermano? — me preguntó Yamamoto, quien estaba mirando de nuevo en dirección a donde tenía lugar la "pelea".

—Ehmmm... si... — Hibari se detuvo repentinamente e intercambio algunas palabras con Dino-san, pero desde donde estaba no escuche lo que le dijo, me miró, y se dirigió hacia donde nos encontrábamos.

— ¿Qué quieres? — le preguntó Gokudera-kun, como si la situación no pudiera ser peor, aunque Hibari solo se limitó a mirarlo.

—Sawada Tsunayoshi... — volvió a mirarme, Dino se acercó, la verdad no sé qué estaba pensando, quizá sospechaba que Hibari había ido a mordernos a todos hasta la muerte, pero sin duda sus intenciones no eran ni remotamente parecidas.

—Nos vemos mañana Hibari-san... — le dije y le sonreí naturalmente de manera inevitable, Dino me sujeto de la mano y me arrastro a su auto, Yamamoto se despidió de Hibari, y Gokudera dijo algo como "solo porque el décimo también se va", ambos subieron al auto y Dino me subió al asiento del copiloto.

Esa había sido una reacción muy interesante de su parte, no sabía descifrar su rostro, parecía estar pensando en algo, tenía el ceño fruncido, bueno después de todo iba a conducir, era relativamente normal, ya que aún le costaba un poco sin un subordinado a bordo, pero lo había semi-dominado porque en Italia siempre quería ir a recogerme, y Romario no siempre podía ir con él; no dijo nada durante varios minutos, decir verdad ni siquiera había reaccionado cuando vio a Yamamoto, lo cual me preocupaba un poco, había una sensación de tensión en el aire, no parecía enojado, en realidad hasta se veía un poco consternado, estaba murmurando algo, aunque no se entendía muy bien lo que estaba diciendo, y repentinamente grito.

— ¡¿Interesante?, absurdo! -muy bien, Dino comenzaba a asustarme un poco. —Creo que estoy imaginando cosas... —.

—Dino-san... —.

—Y Tsuna... no creo — muy bien, hablaba de mí, pero creo que yo no estaba incluido en la conversación que mantenía consigo mismo.

— ¿Dino-san? —.

—No, además no creo que él este... o quizá a eso se refería... —

—Tsuna, ¿eso es normal? — Yamamoto se había inclinado hacia mi asiento y ahora me estaba preguntando acerca del estado de Dino.

—No.… —.

— ¿De qué está hablando el caballo salvaje? — intervino Gokudera, pero no supe que contestarle, a decir verdad, no tenía ninguna idea de que podría estar hablando o murmurando, repentinamente Dino abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

— ¡Tsuna, no puedes!, ¿entiendes? — me espeto, bien, oficialmente no sabía de lo que me estaba hablando, y ahora también parecía que iba a comenzar a regañarme, ¿Por qué?, no tengo ni la más remota idea, pero parecía preocupado, de una manera infantil.

— ¿De qué... —

—Basta, simplemente no puedes, fin de la discusión— no me había dejado terminar la frase y había interrumpido mi pregunta.

—Pero... —

—No jovencito, está completamente prohibido, ¿entiendes? —.

— ¿¡De qué estás hablando!? —.

—De eso que está sucediendo en este momento—.

— ¿Eh? — debo admitir que no fue la mejor pregunta que le pude haber hecho, si se puede considerar como pregunta, pero es que no tenía ni la menor idea de que rayos estaba pensando.

—Muy bien lo pensare... — al parecer estábamos teniendo una conversación y él había cedido, de algún modo en algún asunto, lo iba a pensar, es decir, que aún no tenía su permiso del todo, ni su apoyo del todo, pero seguía sin saber de qué demonios se trataba.

—Ok... ¿gracias?, hermano — le dije, supongo que era lo que tenía que contestar o algo así.

—Sí, está bien, eres adorable... hermanito— me sonroje, _¿en qué estará pensando?_

—mmm... Yamamoto Takeshi... ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con Tsuna? — pregunto mi hermano de la nada, fue un completo cambio de conversación, _íbamos tan bien... aunque estaba actuando extraño...más de lo normal..._ Dino miro a Yamamoto a través del espejo retrovisor y afilo su mirada, no me dio una buena sensación aquella conversación.

—No empieces — le advertí.

—Pero Tsuna... —.

—No, ya habíamos hablado de esto, no lo molestes —.

—Pero... es que él quiere... — Dino detuvo el auto, al parecer ya habíamos llegado a la casa.

—Solo quieres molestarlo, estas siendo... — me interrumpí porque alguien había abierto la puerta del conductor.

—No pelen—.

—Reborn... — susurre.

— ¿Acaso no estas vigilando? — le pregunto Dino, a lo que Reborn solo sonrió.

—Solo son predecibles... Ciao Yamamoto, Gokudera— Yamamoto parecía algo sorprendido, pero no tanto.

—Buenas tardes, creciste muy rápido, ¿te has recuperado? — si ya me esperaba una conclusión así, Reborn le sonrió enigmáticamente, le tenía un aprecio especial a Yamamoto, porque decía que había nacido para ser un maestro asesino, pero esa persona era muy...bueno, en fin.

—Sí, algo así, bueno, ¿Qué esperan? — Pregunto, se refería que esperábamos para bajar del auto y entrar a la casa, Dino miro a Reborn, — ¿encontraste algo interesante? — aparentemente en tono burlón.

—Algo así... — le contesto con un puchero de mal humor.

— ¿Tsuna te está engañando o algo así? —.

—No me deja hablar con Yamamoto Takeshi... — se quejó.

— ¿Qué?, lo quieres interrogar... — Yamamoto parecía divertido y Gokudera solo se limitaba a ver a Dino con cara de "aquí está el otro idiota".

—Así que... si te está engañando — Reborn me miro con sospecha, pero percibí una pizca de burla en sus palabras.

— ¡Reborn! —.

—Reborn-san no hay manera de que el décimo salga con ninguno de ellos... — intervino Gokudera.

—Los hubieras visto ayer... — O Reborn puso cámaras y de alguna manera se enteró, o nos alcanzó a ver, o su comunicación con Romario era mejor de lo que creía.

— ¡No!, eso no tiene nada que ver con esto — sentí caliente mi cara, espero no haberme sonrojado demasiado, Reborn y Dino parecían haber conseguido su objetivo, Gokudera-kun estaba francamente sorprendido y Yamamato solo se reía y me miraba con dulzura, mire a Reborn con reproche.

—No te preocupes Tsuna tu eres mi ju... bebé — estuvo a punto de decirme juguete, eso es trágico, pero nunca había dicho eso en voz alta por lo que de todos modos me sonroje, o al menos eso creo, Dino lo miro sorprendido, Gokudera mas que sorprendido parecía verlo como una especie de dios, y Yamamato bueno... el solo sonrió tranquilamente, suspire, no había manera, eran extraños por naturaleza, así que también sonreí.

Entramos a la casa y Reborn ayudado por Romario, sirvieron la comida, esta vez Reborn preparó pasta con salsa de berenjena, rissoto de hinojo, lomo de cerdo braseado y por supuesto el postre zuppa inglese semifredda, Reborn aún estaba nostálgico, hablamos un poco después de comer, sobre todo de la situación actual de la familia, al parecer las pruebas de sucesión comenzarían pronto, pero había algo más que me estaba molestando, _Reborn oculta algo_ , pensé no sé porque tenía esa sensación, _aunque siempre se trae algo entre manos_ , pero sentía que esta vez era diferente, había algo de lo que no me había dado cuenta.

Después tendría tiempo para hablar con él, o eso creo, había varias razones para haberlos invitado a comer, una de ellas era para decirme, la razón real de porque se había apresurado el viaje de Gokudera, quien en realidad debía llegar en dos semanas, pero dado que las pruebas estaban cerca y aun no estaban todos seleccionados, al parecer algunos opositores a la Famiglia habían comenzado a moverse, y ahora que ambos estaban ahí, podrían protegerme mejor, aunque no me gustaba la idea, yo aún no me resignaba a la idea de que fueran mis guardianes y mucho menos que ingresaran oficialmente a la Famiglia. Todo iba relativamente bien, pero Dino comenzó a amenazar a Yamamoto sobre algo acerca de corromperme y que no se lo iba a perdonar, creo que estaba exagerando un poco, y este que no se defendía en lo absoluto, bueno era todo un espectáculo, Gokudera le dijo a Dino que era un pesado y que yo nunca le haría caso al idiota friki del béisbol... Romario bueno, el solo se limitaba a ver a su Jefe pelear con dos chavales. Reborn se limitaba a observar, estaba sentado junto a él y lo mire, parecía pensar en algo, se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando y volteo a verme, Gokudera saco una bomba y parecía dispuesto a arrojársela a Dino, quien a su vez saco su látigo, volví a mirar a Reborn le sonreí con cara de "van a matarse", él sonrió también, me sorprendí un poco, puso su mano sobre mi cabeza y alboroto mi cabello, solo le sonreí

—De nuevo sonríes — dijo, le mire algo impactado, tenía razón, él lo decía porque lo hacía con más frecuencia.

Repentinamente todo se había quedado silencioso, al parecer nos estaban mirando, sorprendentemente habían parado de pelear, Gokudera aun sostenía la dinamia en su mano y la había encendido, Reborn dejo mi cabello y le lanzo algo a Gokudera, bueno específicamente a la dinamita de su mano, que salió volando al patio y exploto, pero aun no salían del shock.

— ¿Qué? —les pregunte.

— ¿Quiénes son y que hicieron con Reborn y con Tsuna? — nos cuestionó Dino.

— ¿Eh? — _¿de qué habla?_ , al parecer estaban muy sorprendidos... por... _ahora que lo pienso... Reborn nunca había hecho eso enfrente de otras personas..._ sentí mis mejillas arder, al parecer mi pasatiempo era sonrojarme.

—Ustedes nunca... — comenzó Dino, pero la clara risa de Yamamoto se escuchó en la estancia.

—Aun lo hace... — dijo —ya no lo había visto... —.

—Pero Reborn no hace eso... — replico Dino-san.

— ¿No?, yo recuerdo que lo hacía a menudo cuando Tsuna era pequeño —.

—Tú también eras pequeño — le dije.

—Sí, pero en tu caso... — dijo Reborn burlón, eso era deprimente, después de eso charlamos un poco más, al parecer Reborn tenía planeado entrenarnos a todos, pero no nos dio mucha más información, Gokudera no parecía importarle mucho a decir verdad parecía entusiasmado.

Yamamoto y Gokudera se fueron, después de eso, el primero tenía que encontrarse con su padre, el segundo terminaría de instalarse en su nuevo apartamento, estaba cerca del centro; cuando se fueron Reborn...

 _ **Hebo**_ _ **... angelo... yún: e cosa buio?**_

Reborn se preguntaba si su inútil alumno ya se había dado cuenta o no, quizá si lo hubiera hecho, pero le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto... aunque era conveniente que Tsuna se acercara más a Hibari si quería que ingresara a la Famiglia, sin embargo no iba a ceder a su bebe a cualquier mocoso que se atravesara en su camino; sonrió sádicamente, alguna que otra prueba no le hacía daño a nadie, escucho el sonido del auto, aunque era muy tenue, seguro Dino había empezado a molestar a Yamamoto y quizá sus torpes alumnos habían comenzado a pelear entre ellos, " _debí haber puesto cámaras en el auto",_ pensó, pero con el GPS bastaba, no eran difíciles de predecir.


	20. Chapter 20

_Un nuevo capitulo, no lo pude publicar más temprano pero aquí esta_

 _Gracias Victoria Chacin618 y a mis seguidores, por supuesto también a mis lectores fantasma, parece que hay alguien nueva por aquí, bienvenida 3 Bueno ya les dejo leer xD_

 **Capítulo 20**

 _ **Hebo**_ _ **... angelo... yún: e cosa buio?**_

Dino Cavallone sí que sabía llegar en el momento impreciso, pero en ese instante más bien parecía desconcertado, aun así, el haberme provocado en mi territorio no sería tolerado ni pasado por alto, me había retado, además que se acercó solo para separarme del pequeño animal; lo ataque y apenas logró esquivarme, probablemente el caballo salvaje no estuviera en condiciones de pelear, pero aun así no parecía querer ceder, todo apuntaba a que quería hablar de algo; por un segundo creí que podría luchar sin Romario a su lado, pero era evidente que no, al parecer a duras penas lograba esquivarme, durante el tiempo que entrené con él aprendí varias cosas y una de ellas era que sin esos herbívoros a su alrededor, se volvía completa y herbívoramente débil, pero en ese instante no parecía estarlo haciendo tan mal.

Miré al pequeño animal, al parecer los amigos herbívoros de Sawada Tsunayoshi, habían llegado en algún momento de nuestro encuentro y ahora nos observaban, el caballo salvaje aprovecho que los observaba para atacar, pero fallo olímpicamente, lo esquive y le regrese un par de golpes entre el esternón y las costillas del lado derecho, parecía que iba a caer, pero no lo hizo y saco su látigo, de verdad pensaba en luchar, sonreí, el solo se enderezo y me miró fijamente.

—Kyoya, ¿de verdad no estabas molestado a Tsuna? — ese herbívoro de verdad quería que lo mordiera hasta la muerte, aunque supongo que estaba en su derecho de dudar, después de todo, ya había mordido a Tsunayoshi Sawada hasta la muerte, no le conteste, así que continuo, — no parece que le hayas hecho nada... ¿Por qué hablabas con él? —.

De verdad comenzaba a molestarme, lo mordería hasta la muerte sin duda, al parecer no tenía otra cosa que decir y me dispuse a volver al ataque, pero Cavallone no parecía tan dispuesto, parecía querer información, pero no la obtendría si no peleaba de manera adecuada. Repentinamente escuche gritar a los herbívoros al parecer estaban hablando del caballo salvaje y de mí, pero justo después de eso Smokin Bomb comenzó una discusión a saber Buda por qué.

— ¿Lo cuidarías... con? — iba a continuar atacándolo, pero me detuve, evidentemente ahora hablaba del herbívoro, él había preguntado lo que el director de cara aniñada no había podido.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo... No me gusta mezclarme... — cerré mis ojos durante unos instantes, una cosa era esa, pero no significaba que no lo vigilaría, — lo observaré — le dije cuando volví a abrir mis ojos y lo miré, se veía algo sorprendido.

—Gra... Gracias —.

— Hmp… —.

—Supongo que quieres que continuemos — soltó una risita nerviosa, levanté la ceja y el me miro como si tuviera mono en la cara.

—No peleare contigo en ese estado —.

— ¿En cuál estado? — Se atrevió a preguntarme el muy herbívoro, — ¿Kyoya? — lo ignoré.

— ¿Te llego la información? —.

— ¿Eh? ...Si —.

—Bien — guarde mis tonfas, y comencé a caminar en dirección del pequeño animal, quien nos observaba, parecía algo preocupado, pero no porque yo me dirigiera hacia él, sino más bien por la persona que venía detrás, sentía su tensión a distancia, al parecer pensaba que iba a morder hasta la muerte al pequeño herbívoro, aunque hasta el momento no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo, a excepción de que se estaban congregando.

Al llegar a donde estaban Gokudera Hayato me dijo algo, pero lo ignoré, miré al pequeño animal, quien hizo lo mismo con sus enormes ojos castaños.

—Nos vemos Hibari-san... — dijo y me sonrió espontáneamente, se veía muy natural, me quede mirándolo durante unos segundos hasta que el caballo salvaje lo arrastro a su auto, no sin antes lanzarme una furibunda y dudosa mirada, aunque todo parecía apuntar a que ni el mismo sabia o entendía por qué, Smokin Bomb rezongó algo y el capitán del equipo de béisbol solo se reía algo incrédulo, subieron a su auto y se fueron.

Regrese a la escuela, _¿por qué tantas preguntas?,_ a veces si me preguntaba que pasaba por la mente del caballo salvaje, pero regularmente era fácil de suponer, ahora parecía estar en algún tipo de estado de _yegua con potro..._ o algo así, no parecía algo que acabara de pasar hoy, Sawada Tsunayoshi, lo veía con una expresión de aquí vamos de nuevo... _como una rutina_...abandone mis extraños pensamiento y me dirigí a la oficina, al parecer era un inicio de curso bastante interesante y problemático...

Revise el resto de la información de los clubs, ya habían revisado sus horarios y los maestros responsables me habían devuelto el acta firmada, ahora solo quedaba ir con el director de cara aniñada, me levante de mi escritorio y guarde los papeles en una carpeta negra, normalmente Kusakabe sería el que se encargaría de esto, pero ahora estaba solucionando la cuestión de la reja del campo de béisbol, suspire, esas herbívoras eran problemáticas. Llegué a la oficina del director, pero en verdad no quería entrar, quien sabe con qué tipo de extraña escena me iba a encontrar, abrí la puerta y nada, solo estaba el herbívoro director, derrumbado en su escritorio, con los brazos estirados y haciendo un mohín, ni siquiera advirtió de mi presencia.

— ¿Director? — Lo llamé, pero no recibí respuesta, apenas un leve espasmo, bueno al menos estaba vivo, — Giotto... — esta vez fue un respingo.

—Ya voy... pero quiero ir con Tsuna... — esta vez sí me miro, pero con ojos de cachorro, y después su expresión cambio a una de desconcierto, al parecer no me espera a mi ahí, — ¿Hibari? — preguntó aun con cierta incredulidad, me acerque al escritorio y deje la carpeta sobre la mesa, vi su cara de tragedia.

— Son las actas firmadas de los horarios de los clubes, para archivar — pude ver que estaba aliviado, me di la vuelta para irme.

— Gracias... oye... — me detuve, a parecer iba a decirme algo, pero no continuo.

— ¿Qué? — presione un poco.

—Bueno... —.

—Habla rápido herbívoro —.

— ¿Podrías cuidar...? ¿¡Podrías vigilar a Tsuna?! —.

— ¿Eso es todo? — me miró asombrado, y es que en verdad no se lo esperaba.

— Ehm...si —.

— Me voy —, pero Alaude ya estaba en la puerta, lo sabía, había llegado hacía apenas unos segundos, pude notar una chispa de diversión en su mirada.

— Ya se lo habían pedido — sentenció, el director de cara aniñada solo lo observó inquisitivamente, — Dino Cavallone... —.

— Con que Dino... si no mal recuerdo él te ent... ¿Kyoya? — me llamo porque ya me dirigía a la puerta, por la que acababa de entrar Alaude, Salí, antes de que empezaran una conversación extraña. Al salir escuche como le preguntaba si ya había terminado con su papeleo, parecía que al final, el herbívoro director estaba intentado que lo dejaran ir a ver al pequeño animal.

Volví a mi oficina, ahí estaba ya Kusakabe, listo con el reporte de los "daños" a las instalaciones, de parte de las herbívoras fans de Yamamoto Takeshi, quien no se había enterado de nada. Traía una carpeta también, probablemente se la había entregado Alaude, con referencia a los Vongola, me la entrego y le pedí que mientras diera sus rondas también cuidara a Tsunayoshi Sawada, me miro sorprendido, y también parecía un poco incómodo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —.

— Nada presidente — parecía un poco nervioso y entonces me di cuenta.

— ¿Tú ya vigilabas a el pequeño animal? — inquirí.

— Si, algo parecido, suele ser blanco —.

— ¿Blanco? —.

— Lo molestan, o acosan según sea el caso — lo mire, no le dije nada, a veces me preguntaba por qué lo protegía, pero según parece solo le tiene mucho aprecio, así que no había ningún problema.

— El señor Alaude me pidió que le dijera: _es un asunto delicado_ , cuando le entregar esto —.

— Bien, ya puedes irte — le dije.

— Si, otra cosa presidente, al parecer la persona que estaba indagando dejo de preguntar, dijeron que iba con una parka color verde y el cabello dorado... en realidad esa descripción me suena... —.

— El caballo salvaje... — _¿Cuál será su interés en ellos?,_ la única conexión con esos sujetos era... _el pequeño animal... ya veo._ Kusakabe no dijo nada, probablemente se preguntaba ¿en qué podrían interesarle aquellos tres a Cavallone?, — Es el "hermano" del pequeño animal — ahora mismo su cara era un poema y al parecer estaba muy confundido, — ya te puedes ir vicepresidente — le dije.

Cuando se fue abrí el folder había de nuevo varias fotografías, pero no era una misión, solo era información, acerca de tres familias, Tomaso, Gesso y que interesante, había dos familias más.


	21. Chapter 21

_Gracias por acompañarme durante estos capítulos... :DDD_

 _Victoria Chacin618 gracias por tu apoyo, y ahora si un poco más temprano_

 **Capítulo 21**

 _ **Hebo ... angelo... yún: e cosa buio?**_

Observe el techo, los chicos se acababan de ir y Dino permanecía callado, en realidad estaba hecho un ovillo en el sillón, ya que Reborn antes de salir le había dicho algo, probablemente una amenaza o quizás no, la verdad es que no sabía que se traían entre manos esos dos, pero estaba seguro que se traían algo entre manos, lo intuía, o quizás solo fuera Reborn y mi hermano le estaba ayudando de alguna manera, de todos modos, algo se estaba entretejiendo entre las sombras. En fin, seguro lo que estaba a punto de pasar no iba a ser divertido, Reborn no tardo en entrar, se tardó un poco más, en ir a la sala en donde estábamos ahora Dino y yo, regreso en su forma de infante, _esto se va a poner interesante._

— ¿Qué opinas? — pregunto Reborn aparentemente al aire, pero era obvio que no le había hecho esa pregunta a la nada.

— Bueno creo... No estoy del todo de acuerdo, pero ya que Tsuna parece decidido... — Dino hizo una pausa y carraspeo, mi tutor me dedico una mira inquisitiva, a saber, ahora de qué demonios hablaban, —Los observare, pero... ¿y si Kyoya lo muerde hasta la muerte? — Al parecer estaba hablando de Hibari-san y de mí, aunque sigo sin saber de qué, — No creo que sea conveniente que se acerquen demasiado... aun—.

— Si es porque no quieres que me muerda hasta la muerte, no te preocupes ya lo hizo... bueno no exactamente — ambos me miraron con curiosidad, pero es que sentía la extraña necesidad de, ¿defender?, bueno argumentar algo respecto a Hibari-san, porque al parecer esta conversación, tenía que ver con mi relación con él; la cara de Dino cambio a una de tragedia y comenzó a decir cosas y a reclamarse así mismo, de ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes?.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con "no exactamente", inútil alumno? — me pregunto Reborn, aunque parecía interesado.

— Pues... supongo que fue... ¿por romper las reglas de la escuela? — Reborn me miró como diciendo "formula tu pregunta en forma de repuesta", mi hermano dejo de lloriquear y también me observaba, — Bueno es que... ayer, en la salida me disculpe con él, en realidad creo que lo grite, entonces, eso provoco un poco de alboroto, y bueno Hibari-san se molestó un poco, aunque sus tonfas solo me rozaron, ahora que lo pienso la marca que se veía solo era de presión, no un hematoma — Reborn sonrió y cubrió sus ojos con la fedora, y Dino parecía tan conmocionado que estaba boqueando.

— ¿Seguro que te golpeo Kyoya? — me pregunto al final mi hermano.

— Si, ¿por qué? —.

— ¿Seguro? — Lo mire con incredulidad, — se lo que piensas, pero es que hubiera sido normal que te dejara la marca de sus tonfas —.

— ¿En serio? — no pude evitar preguntárselo, Dino cerro sus ojos, parecía reflexionar acerca de algo.

— Ya entiendo Reborn, sería un buen miembro, todo por el bien de Tsuna... pero... — no terminó su frase y se lanzó a abrazarme y comenzó a restregar su rostro contra mi mejilla, — mi adorable hermanito no será entregado tan fácilmente — yo no podía estar más sorprendido, y entender menos de lo que estaba hablando, supongo que seguían hablando de Hibari y de incluirlo en algo. Reborn no dijo nada solo le dedico una sonrisa ladina a Dino, y este lo miro perspicaz, ahí se estaba cociendo algo, y apestaba, pero aun no sabía que era.

Reborn dijo que era mejor que fuera a hacer mi tarea, que por ahora no era mucha, pero si un poco de inglés, _¡genial!,_ pensé, el idioma que mejor se me daba, Reborn se había preocupada por meterme hasta la medula el italiano, pero esto y lo otro, eran arena de otro costal, ya que no se había preocupado mucho por este, ni siquiera ahora, pero no podía salir tan mal, lo electrocutaría o peor... me dieron escalofríos.

Subí a mi habitación, _no entiendo por qué Dino-san está haciendo tanto alboroto respecto a HIbari-san,_ me senté en mi escritorio, intente concentrarme en la tarea, pero un pensamiento rondaba por mi mente, " _sería un buen miembro, ¿de qué?,_ suspire, lo dejaría para después. Terminé sin mayor contratiempo, aunque no puedo asegurar que todo estuviera bien, me fui a dar una ducha, al terminar, Reborn me hablo para cenar, me pregunto si había terminado mi tarea, luego paso a su rutina de siempre de robarme mi comida, jamás se cansaba, pudo quitarle algo a Dino, pero al estar Romario presente no se vio muy afectado. Después de nuestra "apacible" cena, me fui a lavar los dientes para irme a dormir.

Desperté sudando, me incorpore rápidamente, pero solo provoco que me mareara y una amenaza de jaqueca, no recordaba muy bien con que había estado soñando o con quien, me presione la sien con la mano izquierda, mire el despertador que estaba sobre la cabecera de mi cama, 6:00 am, intenté tranquilizarme, volví a recostarme, mire el techo de mi cuarto, mientras esperaba que mi respiración se acompasara. Reborn entró como siempre intempestivamente en mi habitación, entro por la ventana, no tengo idea de porqué.

— ¡Tsuna! — gritó, pero no dijo nada más en cuanto entro me miró fijamente, — ¿Qué paso? —.

— No sé —, mi voz se escuchaba rasposa, tenía la garganta seca y arenosa, realmente no sabía que estaba pasando, Reborn me miro un largo rato y me dijo que bajara a desayunar si no quería que usara el taser. No menciono nada durante el desayuno, pero estaba pensando en algo, Dino me dijo que sucedía algo le llamara a su celular e inmediatamente estaría ahí, y que no dejara que ningún pervertido me tocara.

— Ten cuidado —fue lo único que me dijo Reborn, creo que lo había preocupado, hacia dos días que no tenía ni una pesadilla, pero eso y no recordar que soñé, era muy distinto.

Gokudera no tardó en hacer su aparición en la entrada de mi casa, había decidido dar una vuelta y había terminado ahí, junto con Yamamoto a quien al parecer apenas un día llevaba de conocer y no soportaba ni en pintura.

Caminamos hasta la escuela, iban peleando, bueno en realidad Gokudera iba insultando a Yamamoto por ir junto a mí, reclamándole que se había creído, pero el segundo solo intentaba calmarlo, algo mencionaron de ser mi mano derecha y mi querido amigo de la infancia se le había ocurrido decir que el también competiría por ese puesto, y por eso venia en medio de una pelea unilateral con un Yamamoto sonriente y un Gokudera echando pestes a diestra y siniestra. Llegamos a la escuela, Kusakabe estaba en la entrada, lo salude, y Gokudera lo miró con cuidado, al parecer lo estaba evaluando, pero creo que se estaba generando una impresión equivocada, mientras no le dijese algo de alienígenas a Kusakabe, todo estaba bien; y es que Gokudera tenía algunos gustos más bien extraños.

— El presidente esta con tu tío Tsuna — me dijo Kusakabe lo más discretamente que pudo, ¿tanto se notaba que lo estaba buscando?, sentí un poco calientes mis mejillas, ¿por qué lo buscaba?, la verdad no tenía una razón en concreto.

— Gra... gracias... — le dije.

— ¿Qué le pasa décimo? — me pregunto Gokudera, pero me hizo soltar un gritito agudo, por la sorpresa.

— Na... nada, vámonos —me di media vuelta y empecé a caminar hacia el edificio del aula.

— ¿Qué sucede Tsuna? — me pregunto Yamamoto, bien ahora sé que soy el rey de lo obvio, o ellos son muy perspicaces, recuerdo que nunca notaron cuando Reborn usaba trajes delos más extraños y fáciles de detectar, pero esto si lo notan, se escuchó el himno de la escuela... _los senderos verdes de Namimori... Siempre que no cambia... Vigorosa y galante...seguro que a Hibari-san le gusta... ¿eh?,_ otra vez con ideas raras y pensando en Hibari, suspire, soy un caso perdido, _¿Por qué rayos la estaba tarareando?,_ Yamamoto me miro extrañado, parecía querer leerme, me sonroje, estaba en las nubes...

Las clases pasaron lentas y sin pausa, hasta la hora del almuerzo, que nos levantamos para ir a la azotea, pero alcanzaron a Yamamoto, seguro era otra declaración, pero el primero no se veía muy entusiasmado, por la premisa, me dijo que después nos alcanzaba, y se fue con la chica que aparentemente era de nuestra edad pero de otro grupo, ya casi llegamos cuando escuchamos risas detrás nuestro, esto era como un deja vú, antes nos había pasado algo similar en Italia, a mí y a Gokudera, _no...Otra vez..._ corrimos por el pasillo para confirmar nuestras sospechas, al parecer Gokudera, con solo un día de presencia, había adquirido... ¿acosadoras?, bueno fans demasiado persistentes.

Nos ocultamos, en el laboratorio, pero seguro no podíamos estar ahí para siempre, salimos e intentamos dirigirnos hacia la azotea, pero sin éxito alguno ya que de alguna manera lo habían encontrado, escuchábamos sus cuchicheos, Gokudera soltó un "Odio a las mujeres, son demasiado molestas", pero solo provoco que gritaran que era genial, a veces me preguntaba, ¿Por qué le perseguían aunque dijera eso?, no tenía sentido, ¿acaso eran masoquistas?, en fin logramos escabullirnos hasta las escaleras e íbamos a subir a la azotea, pero, volvimos a escuchar esas risitas perturbadoras.

— Décimo, suba usted, creo que será mejor que me las lleve — dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, a veces podía ser bastante dramático.

— Ok — no pude evitar sudar frio, solo esperaba que pudiese evitarlas.

Suspiré, en Italia habíamos tenido un problema similar, solo que eran un poco más discretas, o simplemente, cuando Gokudera les decía algo pasan de idolatrarlo a ignorarlo olímpicamente, pero las chicas de la escuela habían reaccionado un poco... solo un poco diferente, aparentemente no pensaban rendirse y mi autoproclamada mano derecha tampoco, la verdad no creo que se rinda y ellas tampoco, parecen decididas, no se a que estén decididas, pero lo están; salí a la azotea estaba vacío, y el cielo se veía claramente, de un azul muy intenso y algunas nubes dispersas por aquí y por allá, como un cuadro con varios pincelazos. Respiré profundo, me senté, todo parecía estar muy calmado, cerré mis ojos unos segundos.

— Pequeño animal — su voz me saco de mi ensoñación, abrí mis ojos como platos al verlo ahí parado frente a mí, ¿Cuándo había llegado?

— ¿Hibari-san? — quizá ya lo estaba alucinando, frunció el entre cejo, parecía estar evaluando mi estado de salud. — ¿Cuándo llego?, es decir antes... yo... no... —.

— He estado todo el tiempo aquí, ¿y los herbívoros molestos? — preguntó, estaba casi seguro de que se refería a Yamamoto y a Gokudera-kun.

— Gokudera-kun está evitando a sus fans y Yamamoto... creo que él esta... —.

— Ya veo, así que Smokin Bomb, también traerá problemas con las herbívoras — soltó.

— No creo que intencionalmente — Hibari se limitó a asentir, se acercó y se recargo cerca de donde estaba a sentado.

— ¿En dónde lo conociste? —.

— A Gokudera en Italia, también a Dino-san lo conocí a ahí, aunque Reborn nunca lo menciono, hasta que nos presentó —.

— Con que el caballo salvaje —.

— Si, Dino-san y yo nos conocimos de manera poco ortodoxa, aunque debo decir que él también me hablo sobre ti — Hibari-san me miro inquisitivamente, — Me comento que tenía un alumno —, Hibari resoplo, evidentemente no le hacía gracia. —También le contó a Reborn, pero a mí no me dijo tu nombre, decía que eres muy rebelde — me reí.

—Hum... lo morderé hasta la muerte — no pude evitar reírme, Hibari me miró, entre sorprendido y con cara de a ti también te voy a morder hasta la muerte.

— Lo... lo siento, es que él dijo que siempre, quisiste morderlo hasta la muerte —.

— Ese caballo salvaje siempre diciendo cosas innecesarias — se sentó junto a mí.

— ¿Por qué nunca han tenido un combate en regla? — le pregunte.

— Porque es un inútil — dijo como si eso lo explicara todo.

Puse cara de no entender y Hibari me dijo que siempre interrumpía alguien, o no estaba Romario cerca, _Hibari-san lo sabe... lo de los subordinados de Dino,_ me pregunto acerca de cómo nos conocimos, realmente no le quería contar algo tan vergonzoso a Hibari-san, pero también se lo conté, esta vez no sentí mis mejillas arder, pero si estaba algo avergonzado, así que mire a Hibari-san esperando su respuesta, por alguna razón sentía que podía confiar en él.

— Sigue siendo un torpe — comento refiriéndose a mi hermano, y yo me comencé a reír, él me miro y me dedicó una sonrisa. Quería hablar más con él, pero la campana comenzó a escucharse. — Es hora de que entres a tu clase, pequeño animal —.

— Nos vemos después Hibari-san — me levante para irme al salón, y el hizo lo mismo, aunque estaba casi seguro de que no iba a ir a su salón, antes de que pudiera decir algo, se abrió la puerta que daba acceso a la azotea.

— Creo que han venido a buscarte... — dijo, pero no entendí por qué hasta que apareció Yamamoto, por la puerta, y se sorprendió de ver a Hibari ahí, quien emprendió la retirada inmediatamente.

Mi amigo me pregunto si estaba bien y si Hibari no me había mordido hasta la muerte, le dije que no, se mostró bastante sorprendido, por un segundo pensé que se iba a poner paranoico como Dino, pero no fue el caso, solo se empezó a reír y dijo que eso si era extraño, debió de haber sido todo un evento, para que el haya dicho eso, estamos hablando de Yamamoto después de todo. Regresamos al salón de clases, aún no había llegado Gokudera, _¿habrá logrado escapar?,_ me preocupe, pero no habían pasado ni cinco segundos y la puerta se abrió, y era el, aunque se veía más malhumorado de lo normal. Me conto que en principio había logrado escapar de ellas, y que iba a regresar conmigo, pero quien sabe cómo lo habían encontrado y se había tenido que desviar forzosamente, al parecer le ocurrió toda una odisea, Yamamoto se comenzó a reír apaciblemente, pero a Gokudera no le causó nada de gracia y comenzó a insultarlo, hasta diez segundos después que llego el profesor.

Al terminar las clases Reborn me llamo para decirme que Dino no iría por mí, ya que había tenido que salir por algunos asuntos de la Famiglia Cavallone, Yamamoto, me dijo que tenía que ir con mi tío para hablar sobre la ruptura de una reja, le pregunte de que iba eso, pero él tampoco lo sabía, Gokudera se disculpó, porque se tenía que ir antes, hizo cientos de reverencias por tenerse que ir, al parecer algo relacionado con su equipaje, le ofrecí mi ayuda pero la rechazo, diciendo que no me podía pedir eso, además de que no le faltaba mucho. No había remedio, baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la entrada de la escuela, y no estaba Hibari, suspire, _¿qué me pasa?,_ ahí estaba Kusakabe, lo salude, me pregunto cómo me había ido, le dije que bien y le sonreí, se sorprendió un poco, pero me correspondió.

— ¿Tsuna? — escuche una voz conocida a mis espaldas, me gire y le sonreí.

— ¡Tío Alude! —

— Ahora entiendo porque mi Giotto, no te quiere dejar ir —

— ¿Tío Alaude? — me abrazo y me paso un brazo por la cintura, su mano estaba arriba de mis hombros, sentí su respiración cerca de mi oído.

— Me los quedaría a los dos para mí, pero... — _¿pero?,_ suspiró— Seguro mi sobrino me mata — dijo y me soltó, — por cierto, ¿hoy te encontraste con Hibari? —.

— ¡Si! — por un segundo me sentí como niño pequeño, porque además de que le contesté con más entusiasmo del necesario, Alaude me revolvió el cabello, Kusakabe estaba alucinado, pero al final parecía bastante conforme.

— Me alegro — soltó al final, seguido de un luego te veo, y desapareció, así como llego.

Me despedí de Kusakabe quien aún seguía algo alucinado, por lo que había pasado, aunque logro despedirse como pudo, me dijo que tuviera cuidado, me dio su número móvil por si me metía en algún lio, ok ya eran cuatro personas que me habían dicho que les llamara si había problemas, bueno cinco, pero para dos de ellos, problemas era igual a pretendientes.

Llegue a casa y todo estaba silencioso, de nuevo, mala señal, me eche para atrás y por poco no lo esquivo, había sido un golpe de Reborn, pero el segundo no logre esquivarlo, al menos no me desmayé o seguro habría despertado en quién sabe dónde, como acostumbraba hacer Reborn, seguro me dejaba a mitad de una montaña, hubiera estado tan desorientado como un perro que se pierde al seguir el sonido de un auto en la noche. Reborn sonrió, parecía que acababa de empezar.

 _ **Hebo ... angelo... yún: e cosa buio?**_

Reborn estaba tomando tranquilamente su café hasta que el teléfono sonó, Dino contesto, pero el tono de la llamada no le gusto en lo absoluto, podía saber por la expresión de su alumno que se trataba de algo muy desagradable, el segundo colgó y llamo a Romario, _¿Qué carajo había pasado?,_ se preguntó Reborn, pero no tardo en averiguarlo, Byakuran Gesso estaba en el apartamento de Dino, buscando algo que tal vez el tenia, ese apartamento lo tenía por si acaso, y el cómo Gesso había dado con él, Dino no tenía ni la más remota idea, Reborn sospechaba el como lo había obtenido, al parecer aquello tenía que ver con el robo de información que figuraba en el informe de Hibari, el cual Byakuran reclamo, pero ellos no tenían nada que ver. Suspiro y vio la hora ya casi acababan las clases, le llamo a Tsuna para avisarle y le dijo que comenzarían con su entrenamiento, no hacía más de una semana que habían llegado y las cosas ya estaban comenzando a avanzar, y tenían que preparase, porque la piedra del destino no se detiene, Reborn detuvo en seco su acción le dolía un poco su cabeza, solo esperaba que no le comenzaran a sangrar los oídos, estaba claro que esa mocosa era la responsable.

— _La piedra ya empezó a rodar..._ —.


	22. Chapter 22

_Gracias VictoriChacin618! 3_

 _Regalo por el 14 de Febrero! 3 lamento el retraso! TuT, voy a comenzar a publica veces a la semana…. TuT_

 **Capítulo 22**

 _ **Hebo ... angelo... yún: e cosa buio?**_

Ahora me dirigía de nuevo a la oficina del director de cara aniñada que me había enviado un mensaje, ¿por qué?, la respuesta era muy sencilla, Alaude había tenido que salir a algún lado, y el herbívoro rubio no lo quería molestar, eso definitivamente no era mi problema, pero, alguien estaba perturbando la paz de Namichuu, ¿Cómo la estaban perturbando?, pues haciendo envíos a esta, era evidente que algo estaba fallando, pero me tenía que llamar justo en medio del chequeo de los herbívoros que comenzaban a salir y... _esas flores..._ otra vez; acababa de entrar a la oficina del director, estaba invadida de flores azules

— ¿Qué son todas estas... —

— No lo digas... — me interrumpió antes de completar mi pregunta, parecía bastante apensumbrado, observe al director realmente se veía muy miserable, y es que esas flores azules, eran... **No me olvides** , esa flor tenía varios significados, el primero muy literal, en cuanto los otros significados podían descartar algunos, otros eran peligrosos y no muy alentadores por la persona que las había enviado.

— Esta impaciente... — me recargue en la puerta, esperando la reacción del director, evitando entrar en la oficina, estaba demasiado llena de **no me olvides** , en esa habitación solo podía entrar otra persona además del propio director.

— Kyoya, llévate esto y envía algunas a casa de Tsuna — _¿el pequeño animal?_ , lo dijo todo seriamente y me hizo preguntarme, ¿por qué a su casa?, entonces lo recordé, ahí estaba el bebé, _probablemente son para él._

— ¿De tu parte? — me miró fijamente y pareció darse cuenta de algo, enviarlas, así como así definitivamente no era buena idea, después paso a mirarme con desconfianza, fruncí el ceño, iba a pedirme algo que definitivamente no me iba a gustar.

— Tú... ¿podrías ir a entregarlas? — ¿Ahora era un mensajero?, por supuesto que no, pero por alguna extraña razón a él tampoco parecía hacerle gracia la idea, me miró con aprehensión, — También necesito enviar algo —, no pude evitar bufar, ¿Qué se creía?, claro que no iba a ir de recadero a la casa de... _el pequeño animal, así que es por eso..._ sonreí para mis adentros, lo mire sin ninguna expresión y trago fuerte, ¿qué era lo que pensaba que le iba a hacer?, _quizá sea por el "me cambio por él" o algo parecido_ , sospechaba que Sawada Tsunayoshi y yo nos conocíamos desde hace más tiempo del que decíamos, pero lo cierto era que no, oh si, Alaude debía estar haciendo algo realmente importante, algo más estaba pasando.

— Bien iré más tarde — dije finalmente después de acercarme, me miro con cara de ¿en serio?, luego paso a una de desconfianza, definitivamente esperaba una protesta, que me negara, tal vez incluso que lo golpeara, pero en definitiva que le dijera que sí, no, eso no lo esperaba. —Si no quieres entonces me voy... —.

—¡No! Espera yo... yo... — se detuvo y rebusco entre sus hojas una en blanco, garabateo algo doblo la nota y me la dio, no me dijo nada más, eso probablemente era para el bebé. Salí de su oficina, después de todo iba a volver a ver al pequeño herbívoro. Regrese a mi oficina, los herbívoros aún estaban saliendo, Kusakabe Tetsuya estaba en la entrada vigilándolos, últimamente había más problemáticos que no eran muchos, y en cuanto al club de fans de Yamamoto Takeshi, había aumentado el año pasado, al parecer ver al "nostálgico" capitán, en sus palabras, había alimentado una extraña fantasía de que suspiraba en busca de un nuevo amor, y desde entonces las cosas habían ido mal, lo más estúpido era que el herbívoro beisbolista no tenía una nuez de idea de lo que sucedía. Saque la información de los alumnos y revise nuevamente en donde vivía Sawada Tsunayoshi, lo regrese al cajón bajo llave, y me dirigí a la entrada.

— Presidente... — El vicepresidente parecía algo sorprendido de que hubiera ido hasta ahí, en lugar de haberle llamado por el celular

— De nuevo hay flores en la Oficina del director — Kusakabe espero a que terminara — lleva un ramo a mi oficina, voy a salir — bien ahora si me observaba como si tuviera una segunda cabeza, pero no dijo nada solo asintió y se dirigió hacia el edificio, me quede en la entrada, cada vez había menos alumnos, el vicepresidente había dejado vigilada la zona del equipo de béisbol, al parecer el director había hablado de ello con Yamamoto Takeshi, a saber, qué.

— ¡Hey!, Hibari — pasó rápidamente el de las fans extremas, ¿se acababa de despedir?, no seguramente lo había imaginado, _no...Si lo hizo...cuanta confianza... lo morderé hasta la muerte_ ; Kusakabe volvió cuando estaban terminando de salir los herbívoros de los clubes.

— Ya está listo —.

—... — así que les tomo tiempo sacar las flores era eso o quizás... — ¿te pregunto algo? — el aludido puso cara de "no exactamente", lo que en resumen quería decir que lo habían interrogado.

— Me pregunto acerca de Sawada y... — _¿y?..._ porque obviamente eso no era todo —... su relación con usted en pocas palabras, fue cuidadoso específicamente en el tiempo en que se conocen — finalizo, realmente ese director era... bueno no valía la pena un quebradero de cabeza por ello — también me pidió... — parecía realmente incomodo con lo que estaba a punto de decir —... que no los dejará mucho tiempo a solas — _"que no los dejará mucho tiempo a solas", ¿a quienes?... a ¿Sawada y a mí?... ¿qué estaba pensando?, un hermano celoso o algo así_ , no le dije nada al vicepresidente.

— Ya veo... — me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar a la sala del comité, ahí estaban las flores en un ramo, las tome y me dirigí a casa del pequeño animal, me estacione fuera de su casa, una vez estuve frente a la puerta me llego un olor a menta y jengibre, alguien estaba cocinando, pero esos dos ingredientes en específico se solían cocinar con calamaretti, no era un platillo fácil de preparar, metí la nota en el ramo de flores y me dispuse a tocar, tardaron un poco en abrir la puerta.

— Disculpe la tardanza, es que... — el pequeño animal había empezado a hablar cuando aún no había abierto la puerta, pero se detuvo en cuanto me vio en la puerta, llevaba un delantal blanco con holanes y un listón rosado, probablemente no era de él, aunque no se le veía mal precisamente, — ¿Hibari-san? — parecía realmente confundido miro las flores y parecía que iba a decir algo, pero escuche el sonido del aceite en el fuego.

— ¿Estas friendo algo? — abrió aún más sus ojos, se sonrojo y regreso volando a lo que creo era a cocina.

—¡Hiee!, ¡Pu...puede pasar Hibari-san! — me grito desde la cocina, así que él estaba cocinado ese dato podía ser de utilidad en un futuro, también así de fácil me dejaba entrar a su casa, eso podía ser peligroso, cerré la puerta y fui a la habitación a donde él había corrido, tenía sake sobre la mesa.

— ¿Sake? — el pequeño herbívoro vio la botella de reojo y continúo escurriendo los calamaretti sobre papel absorbente,

— Si es para la salsa, pero no me gustan las cosas amargas así que... — dijo mientras sacaba el bowl y mezclaba la salsa de soja, el caldo, —... en lugar de usar unos 30 mililitros de Sake, uso lo de una cuchara cafetera — finalizo con una tímida sonrisa y mezclando también el mirin, tomo las limas que también estaban en la mesa y las corto en rodajas. — Lo siento Hibari-san, no esperaba visitas —.

— Vine a entregar esto — levanté el ramo— al bebé de parte del director —.

— ¿De mi tío? — miro el ramo con desconfianza y luego puso una cara de exasperación.

—... — no es que no me gustara estar ahí parado sin hacer nada, pero la pregunta del pequeño animal era... absurda, se lo acaba de decir.

— Es que... — me miró durante unos segundos y volvió a bajar la mirada — ellos utilizan esto para comunicarse y ponen notas, frecuentemente cuando están planeando algo — hizo una pausa— pero estas flores... — lo miré algo sorprendido.

— ¿Sabes que significan? —.

— No me olvides... _sinceridad... inquietud por un amor no correspondido... impaciencia..._ — había bajado la voz.

— ¿Sawada Tsunayoshi...? —.

— Ah, yo conozco su significado, porque a alguien que conozco le interesa el hanakotoba, además me parece muy útil, pero el significado de estas... — sonrió, genuinamente.

— No fue algo que el escogiera —.

— Ya veo... alguien se las envió, ¿verdad? — ese pequeño herbívoro era perspicaz. — Es cierto, Reborn salió tal vez tarde unos 10 minutos más en regresar—.

— Entonces podemos hablar 10 minutos más— el pequeño animal volvió a sonreír con alegría y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, prometía una charla amena.

 _Lo sé más intriga post/121983585528/no-me-olvides-myositis-sylvatica-wood-forget_

 _Chequenlo 3 si quieren saber más de la "No me olvides" TuT_


	23. Chapter 23

_Gracias! Por leerme y_ _perdón_ _por la espera_

 _Un agradecimiento especial a_ _ **VictoriaChancin618**_ _que siempre comenta mis locuras XD_

 **Capítulo 23**

 _ **Hebo ... angelo... yún: e cosa buio?**_

Respire y dejé que el aire fresco entrara en mis pulmones, no se escuchaba nada, salvo el aletear de las aves y el sonido del viento ronzando en las ramas de los árboles, _que sospechoso_ , pensé, una hoja crujió y bueno, no lo hacían solas, ¿o sí?, viré hacia dónde provenía el sonido, _¿una ardilla?_ , rápidamente recliné la cabeza hacia atrás, había escuchado un sonido, había pasado un proyectil muy cerca de mi rostro, probablemente estaba usando silenciador, por eso no se escuchó el sonido de la descarga, era casi seguro que no se encontraba muy lejos, bueno, tenía que encontrarlo o me mataría, salte hacia el árbol más próximo, no es que no fuera interesante casi ser asesinado, pero era mejor moverme antes de que lograra su objetivo, después de todo aquí no era blanco de muchas personas, escale el árbol un poco más arriba pero sin dejar la parte más frondosa, no podía volverme un blanco tan fácil, aun así moverse sin ser notado entre los arboles no era tan fácil como parece, pase al siguiente árbol, e intente acercarme más en dirección de donde había salido el disparo, y se quedó en un intento por que otro proyectil dio en la rama donde estaba y por poco me caigo, eso quería decir que se había movido, bueno no era que esperara que siguiera ahí, me moví de nuevo en su dirección, se escuchó un golpe casi imperceptible en la corteza, vi su traje negro, intenté alcanzarlo pero a rama se rompió, _¡una trampa!,_ intenté sujetarme de otra rama y está también se rompió, así que me impulse hacia atrás para sujetarme de otra rama un poco más arriba, la cual también se rompió e inevitablemente caí al piso.

— Inútil...inútil alumno, ¿Por qué caíste en ese viejo truco? — sí, se estaba burlando sin duda, ¿viejo truco?, lo mire con recelo, y sonrió sádicamente, oh si, ahí venia el castigo prometido, bueno desde que había dicho " _Hoy vamos a jugar un juego, ¿estás listo?_ ", sabía que algo como eso iba a pasar, suspiré, que apacible era el bosque, ¿no?, — Bueno, es hora del castigo — regresó a ser un bebé, no lo sé pero prometía dolor, me estremecí, ¿Qué era eso que tenía en la mano?, parecía una granada. — Cosa stai aspettando? —.

— ¡Hieee! — corrí, definitivamente Reborn era malicioso y además un sádico, llegue al camino a la entrada, y es lo último que recuerdo. Desperté en la entrada del bosque, tenía algunos rasguños y me dolían un poco, hacía mucho que no me desmayaba de un golpe de Reborn, pero prefería desmayarme.

— Al fin despiertas Dame-Tsuna — estaba parado junto a mi como si nada. — Vámonos—.

— Vale, Reborn... —.

— ¿Qué pasa Tsuna? —.

— No dejamos nada para la cena — se subió a mi hombro y comencé a caminar, pareció pensárselo un poco.

— Bueno tendrás tiempo de preparar algo, saldré después de dejarte en casa—.

— Ah, vale... — llegamos a la casa, — ¿y qué quieres que prepare? —.

— Bueno tienes como 40 minutos antes de que vuelva, sorpréndeme — dijo y sonrió, —no te vayas a quemar — me advirtió, hice un puchero hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba eso. —No tardo, y tampoco quemes la casa — agregó y salió de la casa.

— Eso no ha pasado... bueno manos a la obra —, revise lo que había en el frigorífico, bien podía hacer calamaretti con bananas y batatas, saque todos los ingredientes, ya los iría guardando conforme los fuera ocupando, me puse en ello, era una de las únicas cosas que me había elogiado Reborn, había dicho que me serviría en el matrimonio, ahora que lo pienso se había puesto de mal humor después de eso y había estado renegando por toda la casa, había asustado a todos, incluso Dino-san intentó acercársele y huyo inmediatamente, estaba murmurando algo de "malditos bastardos y si es una ella" y gruño, eso había sido bastante extraño, un poco después de eso me regalo el maletín... _quien sabe_ , acaba de poner el calamaretti a freír, escuche el timbre, ¿quién podría ser a esa hora?, de las personas que conocía y que estaban en Namimori, Gokudera-kun estaba arreglando su apartamento, Yamamoto... él tenía algo que hacer con su padre después de la práctica, Dino... el no necesitaba permiso para entrar... el hermano mayor, seguro seguía en su club, Kyoko-chan, seguro intentando convencer a Ryohei de volver a casa...Haru... ella hubiera entrado, mis tíos no creo, parecían ocupados y últimamente mi tío evitaba estar con nosotros, eso era extraño, _solo queda Tetsuya, seguro sigue en la escuela_ , _y Hibari-san... ¡NO!, no creo que el..._ abrí la puerta, me estaba disculpando por la tardanza cuando vi quien estaba frente a mí, _no puede ser..._ fue lo primero que puso procesar mi cerebro, _¿por qué?_ , fue lo siguiente, _acaba de pensar justo en él_ , — ¿Hibari-san? — pregunté, solo para asegurarme que realmente estaba ahí, además traía _¿un ramo?_ , un olor a comida llego a mis fosas nasales pero lo ignore, ¿por qué llevaba esas flores?

— ¿Estas friendo algo? — preguntó, _¡el calamaretti!_ , grité, regresé a la cocina y le dije que podía pasar, me pregunto por el sake que estaba en la mesa, le respondí con sinceridad, no planeaba usar mucho, e intente seguir concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo pero es que Hibari Kyoya, el presidente del comité de disciplina estaba en mi casa y no tenía idea de por qué, además estaba parado ahí a mitad de la cocina esperando pacientemente, lo que por alguna razón no me molestaba, de hecho me sentía muy tranquilo, normalmente no me gustaba que invadieran la cocina cuando yo estaba cocinando, independientemente del hecho de que estuviera un poco nervioso de que estuviera ahí, de cierto modo me hacía sentir bastante tranquilo.

— Lo siento Hibari-san, no esperaba visitas — termine al fin, y mire a mi interlocutor.

— Vine a entregar esto — levantó el ramo, ¿eh? — al bebé de parte del director — eso no podía ser bueno, nada bueno.

— ¿De mi tío? —no quería preguntar por dos razones, seguro algo estaban planeando y no me quería involucrar, quizá solo era un retorcido plan de celos, la segunda razón era que seguramente a la persona que estaba frente a mí no le iba a gustar que preguntara, y tenía razón por que su cara clara mente decía "no voy a contestar eso". — Es que... — lo mire, _¿estás seguro qué le vas a contar eso?_ , me pregunté, _si_ , fue la respuesta inmediata, además esas flores las había visto antes, me las habían mencionado — ellos utilizan esto para comunicarse y ponen notas, frecuentemente cuando están planeando algo — _No me olvides, ah, claro por eso las recordaba_ , bueno hubiera sido la ironía del siglo que no lo hubiera hecho — pero estas flores... —.

— ¿Sabes que significan? — me pregunto mientras divagaba en mis pensamientos.

— No me olvides... _sinceridad... inquietud por un amor no correspondido... impaciencia..._ — sí, eso era lo que significaban, hacía un año me habían dado una, además sé que esa persona estaba interesada en el significado que les daban las personas a las flores.

— ¿Sawada Tsunayoshi...? — Hibari-san me observaba un entre sorprendido e irritado al parecer había divagado de nuevo, reaccione.

— Ah, yo conozco su significado, porque a alguien que conozco le interesa el hanakotoba, además me parece muy útil, pero el significado de estas... — miré a Hibari-san y le sonreí, seguro me hubiera puesto a pensar en tonterías sino estuviera ahí, además mi tío me preocupaba un poco, ¿por qué esas flores?

— No fue algo que el escogiera — respondió como si adivinara lo que estaba pensando, entonces la única otra respuesta era que alguien más se las había enviado, pero tenía que asegurarme.

— Ya veo... alguien se las envió, ¿verdad? — de pronto recordé a quien buscaba, miré el reloj en la pared, tenía como media hora que se había ido y no le había dicho nada a Hibari-san. — Es cierto, Reborn salió tal vez tarde unos 10 minutos más en regresar— le comenté.

— Entonces podemos hablar 10 minutos más— me dijo, eso me hizo extrañamente feliz y le volví a sonreír.

— Ah, pero primero recogeré esto— había dejado algunas cosas afuera, comencé a recoger — Puede esperar en... — comencé a decir, pero Hibari-san estaba recogiendo también había dejado las flores en la encimera — Hibari-san, no debería hacer eso, usted es un... — pero él me volteo a ver con cara de cállate y recoge tú también, al terminar fuimos a la sala y nos sentamos en el sillón, lleve las flores y las coloque en el centro de mesa, por alguna razón estaba nervioso, bueno no es que Hibari-san me fuera comer, — ¿Mi tío te obligo a venir? — . Se me ocurrió preguntarle, me miró algo divertido.

— Como si pudiera — se ¿burló?, — solo me pidió que viniera, aunque le sorprendió bastante que aceptara —.

— ¿mm?, y... ¿por qué se sorprendió? — me miró fijamente, pero realmente no sabía por qué se había sorprendido si Hibari-san parecía una persona amable, haciendo a un lado su aura atemorizante ante las multitudes, me puse nervioso no contestaba, sentí una extraña necesidad de llamar a mi abogado y justificarme. — Es que... bueno... yo creo que Hibari-san es amable y... —.

— Yo no creo que el piense lo mismo... — comenzó, pero golpee el sillón con ambas manos, no tenía ni tres segundos que me había volteado completamente hacia Hibari, y me incline hacia él.

— ¡Pero Hibari-san es una buena persona! — ahora parecía entre sorprendido y divertido — qui...quiero decir, te gustan los animales... —.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —.

— Tetsuya me lo dijo... y, además, tú me acompañaste en el almuerzo... — en algún punto Hibari-san también se había acercado y ahora estaba muy cerca de mi rostro, mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido...

— Dame-Tsuna ya llegué, hay una... — esa voz era de Reborn, me giré hacia el, pero Reborn se movió a la velocidad del relámpago y ya estaba apuntándole a Hibari con su arma, quien ya había sacado sus tonfas, aquello sucedió demasiado rápido, Reborn vio de reojo hacia donde estaba yo y después a la mesa... cubrió su mirada con el Tim Trilbly, eso no era buena señal, quien sabe que estaba pasando por su mente, iba a atacar, tenía que hacer algo.

— ¡Hibari-san trajo esas flores para ti! — Reborn me miro con esa mira indescifrable, bien eso no se había escuchado bien.

— Son de parte del herbívoro director — aclaro, Hibari-san, quien parecía un poco indignado, _¿le dijo herbívoro a mi tío?,_ Reborn salto hasta la mesa esquivando a este, que ya había estado observando tentativamente el ramo y saco una nota de él, _lo sabía_ , Reborn no parecía nada alterado, transformó a Leon en un encendedor y quemó el papel.

— Hora de la cena Dame-Tsuna—.

— Ah... si claro, ¿Hibari-san quiere quedarse a cenar? — le pregunte, realmente quería que se quedara, escuche crujir algo detrás mío, era el papel de las flores.

— Si — estuve a punto e preguntarle "¿en serio?", pero me abstuve de hacerlo, solo le sonreí. Reborn dijo que pondría la mesa, por alguna extraña razón le notaba algo molesto, la cena transcurrió tranquila, demasiado tranquila, de vez en cuando veía de reojo a Hibari-san, parecía tranquilo, al terminar me miró.

— Gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa — por alguna razón eso me hizo muy feliz, le sonreí, Reborn hizo un sonido extraño.

— ¿De verdad?, si quieres yo puedo...yo puedo...— _yo puedo ¿qué?,_ ¿Qué estaba a punto de decirle a Hibari-san?, por alguna razón me sentía bastante avergonzado.

— Así que te entreno mi otro dame-alumno, Hibari— interrumpió afortunadamente Reborn, aunque el mencionado no parecía ni una pizca de alegre por el comentario.

— Morderé hasta la muerte al caballo salvaje —, comencé a reírme.

— Lo siento... es que no te imagino obedeciéndole a Dino-san — le dije, ya que me había lazado una mirada mortal.

— Yo no le obedecía y se supone que era fuerte porque él bebé lo entreno, pero sin esos herbívoros a su alrededor... —.

— Así que tú también te disté cuenta, aún le falta entrenar— sentí escalofríos, por alguna razón me sentí parte de alguna conspiración.

— Dino-san dijo que entrenaron en muchos lugares, pero... ¿Cómo te convenció de ir a Italia? — o sí, la pregunta del millón, ya que Hibari-san no obedecía a Dino, como había hecho para que fuera con él, Reborn sonrió, Hibari frunció el ceño.

— El me engaño para que subiera al avión —.

— Oh, claro él te en... ¿qué? — eso... eso ¿siquiera era posible?

— Él dijo: "vamos a pelear", y mientras peleábamos subimos al avión cosa que pago caro— de algún modo eso parecía épico, sin duda habían peleado aun abordo.

— Romario no se subió, ¿verdad? — le pregunte solo por curiosidad.

— De hecho, él iba volando el avión, pero el caballo salvaje no se había dado cuenta— y eso sonaba tan Dino.

— Me tengo que ir Sawada Tsunayoshi, no te atrevas a faltar mañana, nos vemos bebé — dijo esto y en seguida se levantó de la mesa, Reborn medio sonrió.

— Si, te acompaño — llegamos a la puerta y me susurró en el oído _"Nos vemos mañana"_ y solo pude decir "si", escuché un motor, eso era una ¿moto?, no claro que no.

Reborn me mando hacer mi tarea dijo que él se encargaría de recoger la mesa, me sacudió mi cabello y me dijo que le había gustado la cena, pero en ese momento realmente no estaba prestando mucha atención, subí a mi habitación.

 _ **Hebo**_ __ _ **... angelo... yún: e cosa buio?**_

Ese mocoso, admitía que era un buen elemento, había reaccionado rápidamente al ataque, y se había defendido, sin duda un buen elemento, pero se veía como depredador y esta de caza y su inocente be... corrección, su inocente e inútil alumno, no se daba cuenta, bueno ya lo había molestado un poco, pero no cayó y también estaba el asunto de la nota, _"Me induces niagliV"_ , el anagrama más simple y horrible que le habían enviado, eso quería decir que al menos Tsuna no lo podía visitar como si nada, o se meterían en problemas, además Dino había ido a su oficina para dirigir todo desde ahí, regresaría hasta mañana, el lado bueno es que se había abstenido de ir a su apartamento en el último minuto lo considero un imprudencia, y su ni... alumno, seguramente le iba a ofrecer cocinar algo para el mocoso aquel, o quizá cocinarle para toda la vida. Reborn no se había dado cuenta que había empezado a hiperventilar, _no, yo no hiperventilo y no me pongo ansioso_ , se dijo a sí mismo, continuo en sus tareas del hogar, ya hablaría con quien tuviera que hablar después.


	24. Chapter 24

_Gracias por esperar, y …. Disculpen la tardanza… peor la verdad no me he sentido muy bien, no habia abierto mi laptop….. bueno espero que lo disfruten_

 _Como siempre gracias_ _ **VictoriaChacin618**_ _3espero que te guste_

 _Por cierto habrá un… cambio ,,, jeh_

Capítulo 24

 _ **Hebo**_ __ _ **... angelo... yún: e cosa buio?**_

Viernes social... bufé, viernes social ni que nada, ese día los herbívoros se ponían más molestos que nunca, y aunque era la primera semana sin duda los de cursos superiores harían tonterías, bueno al menos tendría con que distraerme hoy, y el día de ayer había sido... extrañamente entretenido, había hablado más de lo que acostumbraba y el bebé había intentado molestarme, _bueno ahora sé que le dice Tetsuya, cuando no están en la escuela, eso explica el por qué este a veces no sabe cómo dirigirse a él, además el pequeño animal sabe cocinar_ , y parecía ¿contento? _, feliz de que estuviera ahí_. Conveniente, eso era bueno, ahora bien, el vicepresidente había llegado hacia solo unos segundos y me estaba diciendo que todo estaba en orden, y no había llegado nada extraño a la escuela, envíe a que revisaran el perímetro, él también se fue.

Camine por los alrededores de la escuela, y comprobé que todo estuviera en orden con respecto a las rejas alrededor de la cancha de béisbol, todo parecía en su lugar, el equipo estaba comenzando sus prácticas, no imagine lo que se desataría después, y todo por una indiscreción, claro nadie hubiera imaginado eso, era simplemente absurdo, en fin, el actual capitán del equipo estaba hablando ansiosamente con sus compañeros, estaban cuchicheando algo de que se veía más contento últimamente, los deje ser, _eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo_ , pensé tontamente, y es que siendo sinceros, ¿en qué podía afectarme?.

Regrese a la entrada, faltaban diez minutos para cerrar las puertas, el pequeño animal y compañía apenas iban a entrar, miro hacia la columna y frunció el ceño, parecía algo decepcionado el herbívoro vándalo lo acompañaba, Sawada me vio al acercarme a la puerta y se adelantó un poco mientras dejaba al consternado herbívoro atrás, el capitán del equipo de béisbol llego en ese momento, al parecer ya habían terminado la práctica y se había acercado, parecía que le iba a preguntar qué hacía pero no lo hizo, ya que comenzó a insultarlo Gokudera Hayato.

—Buenos días Hibari-san — me saludo con una inocente sonrisa, asentí en contestación.

— ¿Por qué saluda a este, Décimo? — Gokudera Hayato le pregunto algo indignado, pero mantuvo su distancia.

— ¿Eh? —.

— No es que lo esté cuestionando... ni nada parecido... — dijo como si el pequeño herbívoro le fuese a regañar, pero no parecía el caso.

— Vamos tranquilízate Gokudera... — el capitán del equipo de béisbol había entrado a la conversación y el otro no tardo en comenzar a insultarlo nuevamente, el pequeño herbívoro había comenzado a reírse ansiosamente, tenía una razón.

— Los morderé hasta la muerte — son una molestia, saque mis tonfas, Sawada Tsunayoshi soltó un chillido.

— Chicos, vámonos — lo hizo para que se detuvieran, gruñí, aquellos dos solo estaban ahí para molestar sin duda, el pequeño animal suspiró.

— Lo siento décimo, pero el friki del béisbol solo molesta —, ahí estaba de nuevo, ¿décimo?, bueno creo que sé de donde viene eso, el mencionado comenzó a caminar a la escuela riéndose y el herbívoro vándalo lo siguió aún discutiéndole algo, aunque en realidad el otro ni siquiera le había respondido, el pequeño animal volvió a suspirar.

— Nos vemos después Hibari-san— me sonrió, le sonreí de vuelta, me trasmitía mucha calma en ese momento, solo con su presencia.

— Entra a tu clase pequeño animal— Sawada Tsunayoshi, asintió y siguió a sus amigos, ni siquiera recordé decirle que lo mordería hasta la muerte sino lo hacía.

Me quede en la entrada, nadie había llegado tarde, misteriosamente, eso era nuevo, supongo que habían entendido con cuatro días siendo mordidos hasta la muerte, pero solo quizás, en fin, regresé al edificio, ahora todos tenían que estar dentro de sus salones, recorrí los pasillos y los que aún no entraban lo hicieron rápidamente, solo me encontré con un profesor en ellos, era nuevo, se había investigado, ese profesor era extraño y habíamos encontrado algunas cosas extrañas, pero el director lo había aceptado de todos modos, era uno de los pocos que no se intimidaba tan fácilmente, excepto cuando castigo al pequeño animal y lo saco al pasillo, todo estaba en orden, fui a mi oficina, revise los documentos del consejo estudiantil, el club de los amiguitos ya había elegido un representante después del teatrito que habían armado el año pasado y aparecerse en multitud frente a mi así, bueno habían ganado confianza por el medio año que estuve ausente, lejos de Namimori también, sentí ganas de golpear a alguien, a una persona en concreto, Kusakabe fue a reportar que los tres idiotas herbívoros, saldrían en 5 días; salí de nuevo, el comité estaba revisando el perímetro, esos mensajes con flores me molestaban, el molesto director ya no me había llamado, por lo que podía suponer que lo tenían ocupado y Alaude ya estaba de vuelta, muy bien sacare eso de mi mente, _nota mental: nunca poner Alaude, Giotto y ocupado en la misma oración,_ subí a la azotea de la escuela.

El cielo aún estaba despejado pero parecía que esa tarde habría una tormenta, las nubes que habíamos visto antes, se veían más cerca, aquello iba a ser una tormenta, después de todo las nubes se estaban moviendo demasiado rápido, el sol iluminaba aun el frente, haciendo que se vieran pinceladas de sombras grises y azules, algunos rayos de luz se colaban entre ellas, eran espesas nubes de lluvia, solo algunas se veían blancas y el sonido que hacían al chocar anunciaba su inminente llegada, era probable que después del almuerzo lloviera, me senté y observe como se acercaban, escuche el sonido de la puerta abriéndose a mi derecha, el pequeño herbívoro atravesó la puerta y suspiró.

— ¿Otra vez estas solo Sawada Tsunayoshi? — dio un respingo, pero me sonrió, y después me miro con resignación, se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

— Si, otra vez llamaron a Yamamoto, mmm... de hecho fue extraño, dos de ellas... — ¿dos de ellas?, ósea que eran varias, o al menos tres — le pidieron que se encontrara con ellas justo ahora, entonces va a estar ocupado y después otra chica le dijo que, si podía verlo al salir antes de su práctica, de hecho, fue raro, o eso creo —.

— ¿Raro? —.

— En realidad es la primera vez que veo que Yamamoto hace una mueca ante sus solicitudes— dijo el pequeño animal extrañado, sentí una extraña punzada, como de advertencia, pero la ignore, _eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo_ , me repetí varias veces mentalmente, hasta que la sensación desapareció, esas eran las primeras señales y fueron ignoradas, para lo que ocurriría después. — Y nunca son más de dos, últimamente se le acercan más, a veces me dan escalofríos — _¿escalofríos?, eso quería decir que lo intimidaban las herbívoras..._ lo mire y levante una ceja. — Es que me ven extraño unas más que otras, creo que algunas me odian, pero no sé por qué — vaya así que ya habían fichado al pequeño animal, que ahora tenía un ado... puchero en su rostro, y ahí otra vez ese presentimiento de que algo pasaba ahí. — Y Gokudera-kun está huyendo de sus fans, algunas se me quisieron acercar seguramente para preguntarme de él, pero les grito y me dijo que me adelantara, ya no sabe cómo alejarlas porque sorprendentemente eso solo logro que se prensaran más de el- bufé y él se rio. — Hibari-san, ¿tú también tienes fans locas, ¿verdad? —.

— No lo sé—.

— Creo que debes tenerlas — me sonrió, lo miré fijamente y acerqué mi rostro al suyo.

— ¿Por qué crees eso, Sawada Tsunayoshi? —.

— Porque... porque... Hibari-san es...uh… — no termino su oración, se puso de mil colores y miro hacia el frente estaba claramente avergonzado, esa reacción me había tomado por sorpresa, sonreí, y el herbívoro volvió a asombrarme, hizo un puchero... — es injusto Hibari-san ustedes realmente deben de ser populares — bien ese había sido un comentario repentino, le acaricie el cabello., el olor a lluvia y tierra mojado inundo mis fosas nasales, pronto comenzaría a llover.

— Deberías almorzar, lloverá pronto — le dije, miro de nuevo hacia enfrente y frunció el ceño.

— Pensé que llovería más tarde — saco su almuerzo y lo abrió.

— ¿Tu no vas a comer Hibari-san? —.

— Más tarde — me miró — ¿qué sucede? —.

— ¿No quieres compartir el mío?, creo que hice demasiado... — susurró, saco sus palillos y tomo un camarón tempura y me ofreció, — ¿No quieres? — me pregunto, esa cara era una estafa lo sabía, de repente se le arrebolo la sangre en las mejillas, — Yo... yo..., comenzó a bajar el brazo y acercarme la caja de bentô, pero antes me acerqué y me comí el camarón que me ofrecía, se ruborizó y se quedó muy quieto.

— Tú también tienes que comer, Sawada Tsunayoshi —.

— S.…si— tartamudeo su escueta respuesta y se llevó uno camarón a la boca, por alguna razón me gustaba como reaccionaba, de nuevo esa sensación de que todo estaba bien de que era natural.

Terminamos de comer y me dijo que había hecho más de lo normal porque probablemente su amigo no iba a llevar, además, se había levantado temprano para prepararle al bebé ya que iba a salir temprano, también me dijo que estaba actuando extraño, repentinamente estaba de malas y refunfuñando además el caballo salvaje también, le había estado interrogando, ya que, aunque había dicho que era probable que no llegara, si lo hizo más tarde y llego a preguntarle, dado que el bebé le había llamado.

— En serio, nunca había sentido ganas de golpearlo hasta ahora—.

— ¿De golpearlo? — vaya y el pequeño animal se ve tan tranquilo, ¿Qué le habrá preguntado?

— Si, llego a revisar que no me hubiera roto nada y después preguntarme, estaba en un estado bastante paranoico, después pasaba de duda al mal humor, volvió a decir incoherencias de que me morderías hasta la muerte, ya le había dicho que ya lo habías hecho, pero no creo que tú... y el empezó a balbucear más y luego dijo algo de " _mantén tu distancia, todavía no está autorizado, ¿Qué tal si te lastima?"_ y entonces Reborn intervino, porque comenzamos a pelear, bueno y si me quiero acercar ¿qué?, ah Hibari-san ahora que mencione a mi pa... a Reborn — se rio nervioso — él tiene un amigo y me recuerda a un poco a ti, era muy amable conmigo, es maestro de mi hermanita, bueno de I-pin, ella vivía con nosotros — ese nombre me sonaba.

— Fong... es mi tío— dije sin miramiento.

— Ah, ya veo... ¿eh?, ¿de verdad? — asentí — ¿ustedes se ven muy seguido? —.

— No realmente, pero viví un tiempo con el cuándo era niño y también con Alaude —.

— Entonces... ¿conoces a mi tío desde entonces? —.

— No a él lo conocí después, no me quede mucho tiempo con ellos —.

Seguimos hablando un poco más de cuando conocí a su tío y el me conto que cuando conoció al omnívoro se asustó un poco de ambos, eran demasiado para procesar en el momento que los vio por primera vez, sentí una gota caer en mi mano, señal de que era hora de irnos, esta vez sus amigos no habían ido a buscarlo, así que nos dirigimos a su salón en un silencio muy pacifico, todos veían al pequeño animal como si fuera a la horca o algo parecido, pero eso no evitaba que huyeran dentro de su salón de clases, me dijo que nos veíamos después entró a su salón, ya era hora de clase, comenzó a llover, Yamamoto Takeshi venia corriendo por el pasillo, una chica de mirada fuerte y sonrisa fácil, le grito que esperara, él le dijo que era hora de clase, no es que el capitán del equipo de béisbol no supiera manejar a las multitudes de fans, tenía cierta facilidad pero se notaba que en ese momento quería evitarlas, lo deje pasar a su salón, ella siguió corriendo y gritándole hasta que aparecí en su campo de visión y entonces se detuvo en seco, ¿estaba corriendo y además gritando en los pasillos?, esa herbívora... palideció y comenzó a retroceder, di un paso en su dirección y salió en polvorosa escaleras arriba, seguramente a su salón.

La lluvia caía con fuerza y golpeaba las ventanas del edificio, _limpiándolo todo eh..._ bueno había que vigilar que no se inundará la escuela, bueno para ser la primera semana todo estaba en calma, a pesar de si habían sucedido algunas cosas. El himno de Namimorichuu resonó por los pasillos, lo que significaba que pronto terminarían las clases, y entonces fue cuando las inminentes e ignoradas señales del desastre se mostraron con más insistencia, en cuanto a comenzaron a salir un grupo de herbívoras subió las escaleras al primer piso, no parecían estar haciendo nada interesante además de ir en rebaño, fui a la sala del Comité de Disciplina y observe desde ahí como varias herbívoras se acercaban al capitán del equipo de béisbol, algunas otras perseguían a Smokin Bomb, si ellos estaban ahí... ¿en dónde estaba el pequeño animal?, bueno ellos no parecían muy preocupados así que era probable que estuviera en otro lugar a salvo, quizá ya se había ido, pero a menos que fuera un Karasu Tengu y se hubiera ido volando aquello no tenía ningún sentido, porque el primero en salir había sido su herbívoro compañero, ahora la incógnita real, era saber en dónde estaba el pequeño animal.

Salí de la sala, una vez en el primer piso comencé a caminar por los corredores, me detuve a tres pasos del laboratorio por que vi que se deslizo la puerta, y ahí estaba la respuesta a la pregunta, Sawada Tsunayoshi acababa de asomar su cabeza como un pequeño suricato en alerta del peligro, revisó el perímetro, parecía cansado, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba haciendo eso?, después se dio cuenta que era observado, parecía sorprendido de verme ahí, salió del laboratorio y me sonrió.

— Hibari-san... — en realidad parecía bastante aliviado, ¿acaso alguien lo estaba molestando?, sentí una extraña sensación, un hormigueo en mis puños.

— ¿Qué sucede Sawada Tsunayoshi? — le pregunte y había sonado molesto y un poco más preocupado de lo que esperaba, alguna vez escucharon la frase "buenas preguntas logran respuestas fácilmente", bueno pues la respuesta venía dando la vuelta murmurando algo de tenemos que encontrarlo y preguntarle, varias chicas del curso superior dieron la vuelta en ese pasillo, el pequeño animal se tensó al escucharlas, ellas nos observaron intermitentemente primero a mí y luego a él como si estuvieran calculando las posibilidades de acercarse o llamarle, la respuesta también era sencilla, sus posibilidades eran de 0%, saque mis tonfas para que les quedara claro, retrocedieron, sabían además que no era buena idea acercarse en grupo, desistieron después de lanzarle una mirada suplicante a el pequeño animal, y que este soltara un gritito, después parecieron creer que era yo el que lo estaba reteniendo por andar en la escuela, se dieron media vuelta, no sin antes mirar con compasión al pequeño herbívoro, se fueron.

— Gracias Hibari-san, creo que me has estado ayudando —.

— ¿Ayudando? —.

— Si, bueno cuando... cuando te conocí me sentí un poco agradecido de que me gritaras, ¿soy extraño no?, ah y en el parque... gracias — al fin me miro directamente a los ojos, esa sensación de tranquilidad, también había pasado algo similar a la hora del almuerzo, no me molestaba en absoluto su presencia. — Y con esto, realmente me salvaste —, otra vez nos habíamos acercado, invadiendo el espacio personal el uno del otro.

— Si... ahora que lo pienso... ¿Qué querían esas herbívoras? —, puso cara de sufrimiento.

— Creo que querían preguntarme algo de Gokudera-kun... no probablemente era de Yamamoto, pero me dieron escalofríos, y regularmente esas conversaciones amistosas terminan en interrogatorios, además me acorralaron en las escaleras... —.

— ¿Acaso esto ya te ha pasado antes? —.

— Si, pero ellas me siguieron hasta que Reborn las vio y bueno... es Reborn—.

— ¿Te siguieron a tu casa? —.

— Si ellas de verdad querían saber de Gokudera-kun y de mi hermano— se estremeció.

— ¿Del caballo salvaje? —.

— Si y todas ellas me querían adoptar o eso dijeron, fue aterrador —.

— ¿Adoptarte? — probablemente para atraer a Cavallone.

— Si, eran muy insistentes, a las que Gokudera-kun rechazo como siempre se alejaron un poco, las chicas que gustaban de Dino-san ellas desistieron de acercarse a mí cuando conocieron a mi... ¿tío?, bueno a... — no escuche el nombre porque la lluvia arrecio solo escuche "us", o algo parecido, miro hacia la ventana y murmuro una maldición, no había estado muy consciente de que seguía lloviendo, solo la escuchaba como un dulce canto y al parecer el tampoco ya que parecía algo sorprendido, se sonrojo y se cubrió la cara.

— Sawada Tsunayoshi... — dio un respingo, pero no me dio la cara, tome sus manos y las aleje de su rostro, estaba realmente sonrojado y note que también sus orejas lo estaban, bien ahora solo una palabra pasaba por mi mente y era "adorable·, delinee su rostro y él se estremeció, observe cada detalle de su rostro.

— Hibari-san... — escuchamos el sonido de un trueno, el choque de las nubes al cubrir el cielo, termine de delinear su barbilla y retire mi mano, suspiro; saqué mi celular vi la hora y lo volví a guardar.

— ¿Tienes que regresar temprano hoy? — el me miro con la confusión pintada en el rostro.

—... ah, sí, pero olvide mi paraguas — lo sabía, pero aun no podía irme, entrecerró los ojos y miro por la ventana, se acercó rápidamente, —... creo que vinieron por mi... — me acerque efectivamente, ahí estaba el auto del caballo salvaje, acaba de aparcar.

— Vamos — le dije al pequeño animal.

— S... Si —.

Caminamos a lo largo del pasillo hacia la sala del Comité de Disciplina, entre y saqué un paraguas del cajón, regresé al lado de Sawada Tsunayoshi quien me observaba con atención, bajamos a la entrada del edificio en silencio, uno bastante cómodo, abrí el paraguas e invite al pequeño animal a colocarse bajo el, apretó los labios y bajo la mirada cubriéndola con su flequillo, apretó las manos contra su maletín, lo acompañe hasta el auto del caballo salvaje que veía ofuscado observándolo todo desde donde estaba, plantado con su paraguas.

— Gra... Gracias Hibari-san eres muy amable — tartamudeo el pequeño herbívoro.

— Umm... — el caballo salvaje reacciono y lo metió al auto, me lanzo una mirada indescifrable, regrese adentro, Kusakabe estaba en la entrada medio en shock, y medio queriendo informar que el equipo de béisbol, solo se había quedado a hacer el resto de la planeación de ejercicios de ese mes aprovechando que no podían salir, el equipo de voleibol estaba en el gimnasio; al final el día no había sido aburrido.

Nada interesante había pasado en todo el fin de semana, un par de herbívoros queriendo pasarse de listos, otro par de la otra ciudad viniendo a querer fastidiar, revise la escuela un par de veces e investigue más al herbívoro de los malvaviscos, nada interesante, Alaude me informo que había ido al apartamento del caballo salvaje, se estaba acercando cada vez más, y al parecer en la central de Vongola eso los estaba poniendo nerviosos, pero todo parecía apuntar a que también habían recibido un ataque y Gesso creía que habían sido ellos, así que las cosas estaban en el filo de la navaja, se estaba tornando cada vez más peligroso, pero no podía seguir divagando por más tiempo; era hora de regresar a la escuela, llegue y aún no había nadie, revise la oficina del director, había más _**no me olvides**_ , pero… _no puede ser,_ las deje, tenía que confirmarlo, y ahí fue cuando todo comenzó, el inminente desastre.

Observé desde la ventana de la oficina del director que había muchas herbívoras en la entrada y al parecer Yamamoto Takeshi no podía pasar, tenían rodeado a Sawada Tsunayoshi y compañía, se estaban agrupando en la entrada, sentí palpitar una vena en mi frente, Smokin Bomb intentaba mantener su distancia. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando ahí? Pronto lo averiguaría, y si no se empezaban a dispersar ahora los mordería a todos hasta la muerte, por alterar la paz de la escuela. Bueno la semana pasada había sido demasiado tranquila para ser cierto. El capitán del equipo de béisbol intentaba alejar a las fans demasiado entusiastas del pequeño animal, _los morderé hasta la muerte..._

 _ **La mancha carm…**_


	25. La macha carmesí de la historia en blanc

_Bueno perdón por la tardanza, el domingo pasado realmente no pude subirlo estaba tan concentrada en mi práctica que lo olvide 7n7 bueno espero que les guste 3_

 _ **La mancha carmesí de la historia en blanco**_

 **Capítulo 25**

 **Na** **mim** **ori 12:00 pm**

Higanbana/ Lycoris son las flores del infierno…

Una suave brisa acariciaba las calles de Namimori, y una leve neblina amenazaba con bajar, una sábana blanca para cubrir sus caminos, nada del otro mundo, pero alguien observaba todo el proceso desde una buena altura, parpadeo y sus pestañas abanicaron, su mirada era calculadora, las rendijas de sus ojos no dejaban ver lo que pensaba y lo que antaño era chocolate ahora tenía destellos rojos, color terracota, miro hacia su derecha, había visto una sombra por el rabillo del ojo, vio a otra persona con una capucha azul índigo parecida a la suya, con bordado de plata dorada, miro de nuevo hacia enfrente, un movimiento había llamado su atención.

— _La piedra seguirá rodando… La piedra no se detendrá… —_ susurró para todos ellos.

 _ **La mancha carmesí de la historia en blanco**_

Oscuridad... De nuevo... sangre... sangre... Destellos de luz y más sangre, retrocedí, estaba sudando, ¿de quién era esa sangre?

— Todos deben pagar un precio... — sus ojos relucían llorosos, ese color chocolate se iba apagando cada vez más, y conforme eso pasaba se iba serenado, más y más, endureció su rostro, ¿Quién era la persona que estaba parada junto a mí?

— Bien... — respondió con voz clara y fría.

Me sentí alarmado, comencé a hiperventilar, _¡No!_ , intente gritar pero no pude, sentí frio en el costado, me dolía, ¿qué?; desperté y me levante de golpe me sentí mareado, no sabía qué hora era, me levante y me sostuve de la mesilla junto a mi cama, creo que tire el despertador, escuche un golpe, salí de mi habitación, camine por el pasillo, tenía que asegurarme... solo eso... una de las puertas de la derecha se abrió, la ignore, escuche que me llamaban, pero aun así tenía que ir a su habitación, abrí la puerta, no estaba muy lejos de mi habitación pero aun así sentí que había recorrido varios metros para llegar a ella, la persona que estaba en la cama se levantó de golpe.

— ¿Qué pasa Dame-Tsuna? — Me pregunto como siempre, mientras sujetaba a Leon, no le conteste y me miró fijamente, — Tsuna, ¿qué pasa? — pregunto entrañado, ahora lo empezaba a preocupar o eso parecía.

— Re... Reborn — se me quebró la voz y corrí a abrazarlo.

— ¿Tsuna? — intentó llamarme, sentí que mis mejillas se humedecían, estaba realmente aliviado.

— Reborn... ¿Tsuna está bien? — pregunto alguien desde la puerta a quien reconocí como mi hermano, sentí que me dejo de arrullar un segundo y después continuo.

— Pa... — iba a decirle a Reborn que estaba bien, pero me calló y continuó su arrullo, mis parpados pesaban, me quede dormido.

Parpadee, ¿en dónde estoy?, la cama estaba cerca de la puerta, y la ventana en el muro de enfrente, se parecía al cuarto de Reborn, escuche voces en el pasillo, silencio y después, alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación, era Romario, se disculpó y me pregunto si estaba bien, parecía algo preocupado, de golpe recordé que en algún punto de la madrugada o de la noche me había levantado y fui hasta la habitación de Reborn, por eso estaba ahí, escuche la discusión que tenía lugar fuera de la habitación, en realidad Dino le estaba exigiendo a Reborn que lo dejara pasar y por alguna extraña razón que desconozco este aun no le había disparado o amenazado, Romario salió de la habitación y les dijo que acaba de despertar y estaba bien, entonces comenzó... escuche un golpe sordo; mi maestro entro como si nada hubiera pasado, pero parecía realmente molesto, mentiría si dijera que no me dio algo de miedo, su expresión cambio en cuanto me vio.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Tsuna? —.

— Bien... perdón por despertarte... no se... —.

— Esta bien, tuviste una pesadilla— no me lo estaba preguntando, evidentemente, ¿qué expresión tendría anoche?

— Sí, creo que en realidad estaba recordando algo, de esa vez... había mucha sangre... yo... no sé, es solo que me preocupe— me incorpore y Reborn se acercó para ayudarme, me acaricio la cabeza.

— ¿Vas a ir a la escuela? — lo mire con incredulidad.

— Si — tenía la ligera sensación de que aún estaba algo preocupado — estoy bien — le aseguré.

— Bueno entonces... — saco su arma y me apunto — levántate y desayuna Dame-Tsuna — sonrió con malicia, grité y salí de la habitación lo más rápido que pude, esa mañana Yamamoto no tenía entrenamiento así que era probable que pasara por mí, y Gokudera-kun probablemente también iría por ahí. Dino-san se me observo detenidamente durante todo el desayuno, pero no dijo nada, al salir me dijo que tuviera cuidado y que el iría por mí en la tarde, eso había sido extraño, parecía preocupado.

Yamamoto efectivamente paso por mí, y me pregunto si me sentía bien, francamente no entendía por qué me preguntaban eso, Gokudera-kun llegó justo cuando él me había preguntado, aun así se veía algo preocupado, ¿qué está pasando?, _no sé_ , excelente, esa mañana no podía ser mejor, todos estaban preocupados, ¿por qué?, incluso a Reborn se le noto más de lo normal, y estamos hablando del maestro mejor asesino del mundo, por favor, bueno no era un buen momento para alterarse, ¿verdad?, él tenía una razón y es que había tenido una pesadilla de nuevo, hacia una semana que ya no las tenía, a decir verdad desde que entre a la escuela, en fin, me concentre en lo que estaba diciéndome Yamamoto, mientras Gokudera renegaba. Llegamos a la escuela no había nadie en la puerta, aun no era muy tarde, así que probablemente los del comité de disciplina aun no iban a vigilar esa zona.

Situación actual: Rodeados

Modos de escape:

Intentar esquivarlas (poco factible)

Abandonar a Gokudera-kun y a Yamamoto (factible pero cruel)

Golpearlos para que nos dejen pasar (no viable)

Que Gokudera los intimide (efecto contrario)

Bien, ¿cómo habíamos llegado a la situación actual?, en la que ya me estaba empezando a decidir por la segunda opción, pues la respuesta es solo cruzamos la puerta de la entrada, así de fácil, y ya teníamos a más de la mitad de la escuela rodeándonos, entre indignadas fans de Gokudera que reclamaban que no lo metieran en eso y numerosas seguidoras de Yamamoto, ¿qué pintaba yo ahí?, pues nada, aunque más importante que eso, me había visto atrapado como en una emboscada y por mera reacción casi golpeo a alguien, realmente me habían asustado un poco, y ahora estaba atrapado como sándwich de atún, me lleve un chasco, por lo sarcástico del asunto, bien intentaban no aplastarme, pero le gritaban a Yamamoto algo de elígeme a mi o yo soy , no sé qué tanto decían, repentinamente sentí que me halaron fuera del emparedado en el que estaba, por un segundo pensé en agradecer la salvada, pero ahora estaba en medio de un grupo de chicas, algunas con mirada traviesa, no tenía idea de lo que les pasaba por la mente y otras con cara de atrapamos a nuestra presa, trague fuerte, esa mirada de depredación solo significaba que querían información.

Cada vez se reunían más alumnos por el jaleo que se estaba armando; Yamamoto se dio cuenta que me habían llevado lejos de él y había intentado sujetarme después me miro con impotencia, me regaló una de sus despreocupadas sonrisas probablemente para que no me preocupara pero no podía estar menos contento, se notaba que esa situación no le encantaba, los que se habían congregado recién huyeron al llegar Tetsuya, pero las chicas persistían, eso era no tener temor de Dios o Buda o la deidad que se les venga a la mente; repentinamente comenzaron a disgregarse aún más, me dieron escalofríos, eso solo podía significar una cosa.

— Los morderé hasta la muerte — Hibari Kyoya había hecho acto de presencia, por alguna extraña razón me sentí muy agradecido, aunque parecía bastante furioso, tan pronto lo dijo se dispuso a poner a todos en su lugar, incluidos Yamamoto y Gokudera que si bien opusieron algo de resistencia, no fue suficiente, en seguida se acercó al grupo que me había capturado y huyeron en seguida, me miro, tampoco me salve de ser mordido hasta la muerte por armar todo ese alboroto, termino de eliminar todo rastro del bullicio y se acercó de nuevo, mientras Kusakabe estaba ayudándome a levantarme, me pregunto si estaba bien, le dije que sí, aunque pareció no creerme.

— Ah, Hibari-san no me hizo nada — me miro con incredulidad, pero era la verdad, me reviso y se dio cuenta que solo había sido un roce muy superficial, parecía entre aliviado y contrariado. — Ves Tetsuya, no me hizo nada —.

Cuando Hibari-san se acercó Kusakabe empezó a reportarle todo lo que había pasado desde el principio, a parecer habían estado esperando desde muy temprano, y eso le había parecido extraño, hasta que aparecimos y se nos arrojaron encima, evidentemente no le hizo nada de gracia, y le fascino todavía menos que no se hubieran disipado a la primera llamada.

— Kusakabe ve al club de Yamamoto Takeshi — inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el club, al parecer Hibari-san sabía algo y quería confirmarlo.

— Buenos días Hibari-san —.

— Buenos días Sawada Tsunayoshi — me miró fijamente y me puse un poco ansioso ante el escrutinio, parecía comprobar algo, se detuvo — ¿sabes qué querían esas herbívoras? — me preguntó.

— Parece que algunas querían información, y la otras no tengo idea, a veces me dan miedo, parece que esperan algo — le contesté lo más sinceramente que pude.

— Algunas eran las del viernes... — afirmo más que preguntar, además algo pasaba por la mente, por supuesto no sabía que.

— Si, pero esto realmente fue extraño... —.

— Hum... regresa a tu salón pequeño animal, los herbívoros ya se levantaron — dijo y acto seguido se alejó hacia la entrada, no estaba dispuesto a que el tumulto de la mañana se volviera a repetir evidentemente.

— Decimo, ¿se encuentra bien? —.

— Si Gokudera-kun —.

— Lo siento Tsuna, no me di cuenta de que te habían sujetado — Yamamoto se veía realmente preocupado, y algo molesto, aunque si no lo conociera creería que estaba de lo más relajado, aun después de haber sido "mordido hasta la muerte".

— Aún le falta entrenamiento —.

— Ah... puede... ¿¡Reborn!? — cuándo había llegado, no lo sabía, pero estaba muy cómodo en el hombro de Yamamoto.

— No seas tan escandaloso Dame-Tsuna —.

— No lo soy, ¿qué haces aquí? —.

— Eso no te importa — dijo haciendo un puchero.

— ¡Reborn! —.

— ¿Qué no es hora de su clase? — mencionó como quien habla del clima.

Yamamoto revisó la hora en su reloj de pulsera y me sujeto la mano para correr hacia el salón mientras Gokudera le reclamaba por tocarme y otras cosas de que era mi mano derecha, pero llegamos al aula a tiempo, sin embargo, en el camino vi un par de ojos brillosos, parecían bastante ilusionados, qué rayos era lo que pasaba el día de hoy. Cuando fui al baño durante el tercer periodo, me vi en el espejo, ahora entendía por qué todos me preguntaban si me sentía bien, estaba pálido, pero fuera de eso me veía bastante normal, mis ojos brillaban y salvo el mareo de la mañana no me sentía realmente mal.

Al terminar nos dirigimos a la azotea o eso intentamos, antes de salir del salón cerramos la puerta nuevamente, había un mar de chicas afuera, ¿había tantas fans?, _no, aumentaron…_ todas mis neuronas gritaron "¿qué carajos está pasando?", ahora la única oportunidad era salir y separarnos, muy bien primero iba a salir el más atlético de nosotros, por una puerta, después Gokudera y al final yo, muy bien el problema era que primero había que distraerlas, pero ¿con qué?, no podía creer lo que iba a hacer, primero corrí un poco la puerta para asegurarme que hubiera una ventana abierta, revise mi maletín, si, _lo sabía_ , le quite el seguro, conté hasta tres, abrí la puerta y lance la granada lo más lejos que pude para que atravesara la ventana, el ruido atrajo la atención lo suficiente, Yamamoto salió, llego a la esquina del pasillo y todas giraron al darse cuenta, el las saludo con alegría y se fue a la cafetería, corriendo, en seguida huyo Gokudera por la otra puerta, casi todas se fueron.

Salí solo había algunas rezagadas, pero en seguida me voltearon a ver esperanzadas, _ay no..._ di vuelta en dirección hacia donde había ido Yamamoto, pero subí las escaleras, seguí subiendo, por Hikoboshi-sama que esas chicas tenían condición o de verdad tenían muchas ganas de información, realmente no importaba, seguí subiendo, _la puerta de la azotea, ahí está_ , termine de subir y me di la vuelta para cerrar la puerta pero era demasiado tarde, no me daría tiempo, fui detrás del espacio de la puerta para salir, quizá podía rodearlo en cuanto ellas comenzaran a buscarme y volver a bajar, pero eso no fue necesario, en cuanto subieron escuche que una grito y cerraron la puerta tras de sí, se había ido, ¿pero quién les podía causar tanto miedo como para retirarse después de esa loca carrera?

— ¿Sawada Tsunayoshi? — ahí estaba la respuesta, justo frente a mí.

— Hibari- san... — lo mire directamente a los ojos, era magnético, mirada profunda... algo distante, lejana, pero muy cálida, justo como... _como una nube._

— ¿Estás bien? — me pregunto mientras me levantaba la cara, nos habíamos acercado.

— Si... — le conteste, pero fue más un susurro, colocó su frente contra la mía, parecía asegurarse.

— Eso parece, siéntate — lo hice casi al instante y él se sentó a mi lado, como si lo hubiéramos hecho siempre.

— Gracias... —.

— Esas herbívoras estaban haciendo escandalo— zanjo y me reí.

— Si, pero había más afuera del salón, hubieras visto — le comenté medio en broma.

— Hmm... Quieren ser mordidas hasta la muerte—.

— Desde el viernes están un poco extremas —.

— ... —.

— ¿Hibari-san?

— Al parecer se extendió un extraño rumor... — por alguna extraña razón eso no me daba buena espina-

— ¿Qué rumor? —.

— Uno de los compañeros del capitán del equipo de béisbol cometió una indiscreción y parece ser que ahora toda la población de Namichuu piensa que está buscando a la elegida (que podría ser cualquiera), lo cual lo pone automáticamente como disponible y buscando pareja — bien no sonaba para nada contento.

— ¡Ekk! — eso era horrible, es decir tenía muchas y muchos fans tranquilos, pero ahora se había vuelto un objetivo de atrapemos al soltero que busca pareja, al parecer eso se había vuelto una especie de cacería.

— El Comité de Disciplina está tomando acciones para controlarlo, pero al parecer también se están comenzando a esparcir rumores de Smokin Bomb — bueno Yamamoto era algo, el probablemente no se iba a alterar mucho, pero sin duda Gokudera los iba a hacer volar a todos y seria mordido hasta muerte por dañar la escuela o algo parecido.

— ¿Tu estas bien Hibari-san? —.

— Si, son herbívoros después de todo, buscan alguna excusa para agruparse —.

— Ya veo... —

— Pero tú no luces muy bien, pensé que quizá estabas pálido por el susto de la mañana —.

— En la mañana al despertar me sentía un poco mareado, pero se pasó en seguida —.

— ¿Tuviste fiebre? —.

— No realmente, quizá tenga que ver con la pesadilla que tuve —.

— ¿Pesadilla? —.

— Si, en realidad creo que estaba recordando algo, pero tengo la sensación de que se me escapan algunas cosas —.

— ¿Algunas cosas? —.

— Sí, creo que mis recuerdos están incompletos, como si les faltará algo importante, quizá mi mente intenta recuperarlos a toda costa, no se... — abrace mis rodillas le acababa de contar algo que no le había dicho a Reborn, ni a nadie, ¿por qué?

— Entonces lo recordaras Sawada Tsunayoshi — le miré algo sorprendido, y le sonreí— ¿tienes pesadillas frecuentemente? —.

— Antes las tenía a diario, pero desde que regrese solo he tenido dos — le conté acerca de mi sueño, eran parecidos entre sí, seguimos hablando un rato, hasta que quedaron diez minutos para regresar a clase, Hibari-san me dijo que debía comer algo, le ofrecí y los dos comimos el almuerzo.

Esa tarde mi hermano fue por mí, antes de eso me encontré con Kusakabe y hablamos un poco de cómo estaba y que había hecho en Italia, pero no tardaron mucho en buscarme, Gokudera se había ido a su casa rápidamente después de que le dije que probablemente lo empezarían a acosar también, se disculpó diez veces y se fue; Dino me pregunto cómo me sentía, le dije que bien, parecía aun preocupado, pero había recuperado un poco el color desde que hable con Hibari, el resto de la semana, mi hermano siguió en estado de PARANOIA ON, y fue por mí.

Pase la mayor parte la semana hablando con Hibari-san durante el almuerzo de las cosa que nos gustaban, le hable más de mi estancia en Italia, de mi casi secuestro y de cómo Reborn casi incendia Sicilia buscándome, algo así como baño de sangre en Sicilia, junto con sus amigos, le conté que esa vez yo prácticamente deje que me secuestraran, porque estaba muy fuera de mí, Hibari-san casi me golpea, en realidad no había nada que yo sintiera que debía de proteger en ese momento, ni si quiera a mí mismo, por entonces Reborn se enojó bastante, pero además los secuestradores no solo me querían para tenerme preso y entonces perdí el control... desde ese momento todos se habían puesto un poco más paranoicos con respecto a mi persona, por entonces conocí a mi tío... Xanxus, él es una persona realmente especial, él fue quien intimido a las chicas que me querían adoptar por cierto, y no fue porque no les gustara, en realidad el solo entro a la escuela y las amenazó con su arma, fue un método muy poco ortodoxo, pero bastante efectivo.

Hibari –san también me conto de cuando fue a Italia, no tuvo necesidad de aprender italiano por ese tiempo, pero lo había comenzado hacia el fin de semana, dijo que conocía a mi tío de nombre, y que se encontró a un sujeto en particular muy molesto, no llego a decirme quien era, pues se nos terminó la semana antes de eso, me entere de que sabía hablar chino, no pude hablar mucho con él en la tarde, desde el miércoles al parecer un pariente había llegado y le estaba mostrando algunas cosas. También le conté que además esos sueños antes me ocasionaban fiebre, y frecuentemente Reborn estaba a mi lado intentando bajarla; me sentía bien hablando con Hibari-san parecía que todo era tan natural, a veces no hablábamos mucho pero... aún tenía la abrumadora sensación de querer decirle algo, y de que solo estábamos los dos; descubrí que no era necesario fingir estar distraído en clase, o contestar un tontería, ya que me distraía con inquietante facilidad, esperando el descanso y tratando de averiguar ¿qué era eso?, ¿por qué si lo acabo de conocer?, su mirada..., cada vez veía más brillo en ellos, ¿por qué?, _quiero... quiero saber más de él_.

 _ **La mancha carmesí de la historia en blanco**_

Reborn había escuchado algo, pero no estaba seguro de que, le dolían los oídos como si hubiera estado muy cerca de una detonación, le zumbaban, _¿por qué ahora?_ , se preguntó para sus adentros, había escuchado su voz sin duda, algo más estaba empezando, también en ese mundo, Tsuna le preocupaba, no había tenido pesadillas últimamente, bueno desde que llegaron solo había tenido una, y no había tenido fiebre, pero estaba intentando recordar, y él no se lo iba a impedir. El zumbido desapareció por completo, pero entonces escucho un golpe en la habitación contigua a la suya, ósea en la de Tsuna, _¿se habrá caído?_ , se preguntó, pero casi enseguida abrieron la puerta y se levantó por acto reflejo, era Tsuna, ¿qué hacía ahí?, a media noche, al parecer Dino también le estaba hablando pero él no le prestaba el menor caso, ahora que lo veía bien se veía realmente pálido, le volvió a llamar y le pregunto si estaba bien, pero solo se abalanzo hacia el para abrazarlo, comenzó a sollozar, Reborn también lo abrazo y le acaricio la espalda, Dino quería entrar y su alumno menor estaba a punto de decirle papá enfrente de él, pero Reborn se lo impidió arrullándolo e hizo una seña de que todo estaba bien, para que el otro no entrara, no es que a Reborn le causara conflicto aquello, es que quería evitar un problema a futuro que incluía un reclamo y una exigencia de por qué no lo llamaba hermano y como si tal cosa, no mejor evitar ese conflicto. Lo arrullo y se quedó dormido, Romario que para ese momento también había salido de su habitación, para ver que sucedía cerró la puerta de la habitación. A nadie le extraño ver a Reborn como el apuesto hombre que era durante la noche, al parecer durante ese lapso de inactividad "podía estar así" y creían que había algo que explorar por esa zona.

Se acomodó junto a Tsuna y le acaricio el cabello, _así que fue respecto a mi otra vez eh..._ estaba preocupado sin duda, algo más había alterado el sueño de Tsuna, quizá tenga que ver con lo que había escuchado, pero si realmente estaba ahí eso solo podía significar que estaba cumpliendo con una misión o estaba cumpliendo con su promesa, porque él no había olvidado eso específicamente, no había sido parte del precio a pagar, pero él también había pagado un precio. Se levantó temprano, hizo el desayuno, hablo un poco con Dino de lo que había ocurrido y decidieron que era mejor que fuera por Tsuna a diario, no querían que se desmayara a medio camino, además en su escuela también iban a tener algunos problemas, considerando que el fin de semana tendrían visitas, probablemente eso tranquilizaría un poco a Dino para cuando las visitas llegaran; cuando fue a la escuela de Tsuna confirmo sus sospechas, iba a ser una semana larga para el mocoso, y se regocijo un poco por ello, pero estaba un poco preocupado por su be... alumno, esperaba que sobreviviera a la extraña situación.


	26. Chapter 26

_Perdón…. No ya se que no tengo perdón de Dios pero…. Sin excusas…. La verdad ya tenía el capítulo pero quería avanzarle más al 27 antes de subir este, como verán ya son un poco más largos :D, Gracias por seguirme TuT_

 **Capítulo 26**

 _ **La mancha carmesí de la historia en blanco**_

El centro de Namimori aún no estaba lleno, caminábamos por la calle principal, no sabía a dónde nos dirigíamos, "a comer con unos amigos, ah... quiero que conozcas a alguien", había dicho, después de dar vueltas toda la mañana por fin nos encaminábamos hacia el lugar, pero no podía ser, por ese camino llegábamos... seguí caminando, podría ser que el amigo de mi tío fuera... Era lo más probable, y para variar eso no era tan malo, la semana había sido interesante, el Comité de Disciplina había recuperado el control de los herbívoros fans descarrilados, pero durante el almuerzo aun eran un problema, la manera más rápida de despacharlos a todos, era que el capitán del equipo de béisbol los rechazara directamente de una vez a todos si era posible; después de todo el pequeño animal también había tenido algunos problemas y eso no lo consideraba precisamente encantador, a Yamamoto Takeshi no parecía gustarle en lo absoluto, aunque Sawada Tsunayoshi era bastante hábil librándose de ellos, casi siempre, a veces no sabía si era otro herbívoro o no, de vez en cuando podía ver un espíritu de pelea muy superior, ahora bien ¿cómo habíamos llegado a esto de nuevo?, Sawada Tsunayoshi... _toda la semana yo..._ gruñí, y mi tío volteo a mirarme durante unos segundos como diciéndome: ten paciencia, le ignore.

Otra vez había ocurrido todo de manera muy inusual con el pequeño animal, incluso así, todo parecía estar bien, comenzamos a hablar del pasado de la manera más natural del mundo, por alguna razón cuando preguntaba algo, cualquier cosa se la contestaba francamente, todo estaba tranquilo, hasta ese día, mi tío había llegado el miércoles y básicamente había tenido que regresar temprano porque quería conocer Namimori, no vi más al pequeño animal en la tarde, el caballo salvaje iba por Sawada Tsunayoshi al terminar las clases, y el pequeño animal me comento que él bebé le concedió un permiso indefinido.

— No te molestes tanto... no quería despertarte tan temprano— comento repentinamente mi tío, la verdad no me molestaba tanto el que lo hubiera hecho, lo que realmente me fastidiaba era el hecho de que no había podido hacer mis rondas por Namichuu, pero si habíamos andado por todo Namimori, otra cosa era que había dicho algo de "no daremos una vuelta por tu escuela porque iré por ti el lunes", después de ese comentario nos enzarzamos en una pelea... buena manera de comenzar la mañana, el timbre me saco de mis pensamientos, ¿esa era la casa de...

— Buenos días... disculpe... — había comenzado Sawada Tsunayoshi al abrir la puerta, pero paró de golpe, su cabello estaba revuelto, me miro y comenzó a boquear como un pez fuera del agua, en seguida se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro —¡Hibari-san!... lo siento no quise gritar... adelante, ahora mismo estoy... estoy... — tenía la sensación de que solo estábamos nosotros en aquel espacio, pero escuchamos una explosión probablemente proveniente de la cocina, fuimos hacia ahí, sin embargo, al ir dando media vuelta la expresión del pequeño herbívoro había cambiado, juraría que su mirada se había afilado un poco. — No pudo ser capaz... — murmuro entre dientes; mi tío estaba de piedra en la puerta, en cuanto el pequeño animal abrió la puerta había tenido la intención de saludarlo, pero al parecer el ser ignorado olímpicamente le había afectado. —¡Dino, sal de la cocina! — wow...está enfadado, el pequeño animal le había gritado al caballo salvaje sin ningún honorifico, y su tono tenía un matiz oscuro.

— Lo... lo siento Tsuna... — por su manera de retroceder como esperando una descarga apuntaba a que no era la primera vez que ocurría algo como eso.

— Ahora... — sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente y el aludido no perdió su oportunidad, en cuanto pudo Cavallone puso sus pies en polvorosa fuera de la cocina, sentí algo removerse en mi interior, ¿Qué es esto?... observe a Sawada Tsunayoshi que aun parecía querer saltarle encima a su "hermano", al verlo desparecer por la puerta pareció relajarse un poco.

— Tsuna no te molestes tanto... solo huyo instintivamente hacia donde se sentía más seguro— no podía decir que el bebé hizo acto de presencia, porque ciertamente no era uno ahora, pero tenía la misma presencia, sin embargo, ahora era un hombre alto de rizadas patillas, lucia más su sombrero Tim Trilbly y su traje de lana Giorgio Armani negro, sonreía con malicia y el pequeño animal le miro con reproche.

— Reborn— mi tío intervino, parecía haber salido de su shock inicial.

— Fon estás aquí también — comentó aparentemente sorprendido, mi tío le miro como preguntándole si hablaba en serio — Solo escuche que Tsuna dijo el nombre del mocoso — dijo a modo de aclaración, lo que sonó casi inocente si no hubiera sido por la sonrisa sádica que mostro casi en seguida.

— Tsuna me pasó como un tapete en la pared — el pequeño herbívoro lo miro como si acabara de darse cuenta que estaba ahí, aparentemente si acababa de darse cuenta ya que se comenzó a reír con evidente ansiedad.

— Yo... lo siento — se mordió la lengua, parecía que iba a agregar algo, pero solo esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa, mi tío le sonrió y me miro inquisitivamente.

—¿Y no me vas a saludar? — el omnívoro abrió ampliamente sus brazos, sentí algo que se deslizaba por mi antebrazo, frio y cilíndrico, me detuve, ¿qué rayos?, era una de mis tonfas, ¿por qué?, estaba tenso, el tutor del pequeño animal hizo una mueca un poco perversa, parecía esperar algo, el pequeño animal abrazo a mi tío, quien lo levanto al sujetarlo de la cintura, después se dirigió a la cocina, habíamos llegado un poco antes de lo que había dicho Fon, al acercarme Sawada Tsunayoshi me miró con curiosidad, sonrió cálidamente.

— Es omelette di asparagi — dijo, contestando una duda silenciosa.

— Entonces necesitamos platos extendidos, ¿vas a agregarle algo más? —

— No realmente... creo que ya es lo suficientemente pesado por sí solo, ¿no? Y para beber yogurt mango y fresa... tal vez es muy dulce... ¿prefieres café? — mientras me preguntaba mire a mi alrededor, intentando averiguar en qué parte estaban los platos — ah... están en la segunda puerta arriba — saque los platos rápidamente y se los puse cerca para que no le costara trabajo alcanzarlos, ahora los vasos.

— No me gusta especialmente el dulce, pero te tomaste tu tiempo en hacerlo... — el pequeño animal me miro, se sonrojo, no era una atmosfera incomoda, pero por alguna razón me sentí cubierto de azúcar, no sabía en qué momento me había acercado tanto, acaricié los mechones de cabello que adornaban su rostro, sus reacciones eran muy sinceras.

—¿Están casados o algo? — escuche un carraspeo desde la mesa ese había sido mi tío, y el que pregunto fue el tutor del pequeño animal no parecía nada contento al hacerlo, aunque lo hizo en tono burlón, lo que ocasiono que el pequeño animal se sonrojara.

—¿Me perdí de algo Kyoya? — esquivo la tonfa que le lancé, seguro que quería morir joven, _ni tan joven_ , pensé.

Terminamos de colocar todo y desayunamos, "tranquilamente", claro, pero el bebé le estaba quitando su comida o lo que podía al pequeño animal, mi tío me miro e hizo una mueca queriéndome decir que aquello era normal, el pequeño animal me miraba de vez en cuando, después de un rato comenzaron a hablar de cómo se habían conocido, al parecer el pequeño animal lo conocía por I-Pin, alumna de mi tío, después de eso siguieron hablando de otras cosas, Sawada Tsunayoshi se inclinó un poco hacia mi dirección.

— Hibari-san... ¿él es la persona con la que vivías? — en algún punto cuando hablábamos en la azotea de la escuela le conté que hacía unos cuatro años, después del accidente... fui a vivir con uno de mis tíos, aunque termine regresando a la que era casa de mis padres, ahora que lo mencionaba... no le había dicho el nombre de la persona con la que vivía.

— Si — nos miró alternativamente, luego pareció pensárselo unos instantes antes de comentar algo.

— Ustedes... son muy diferentes, ¿verdad? — agrego con una tímida sonrisa, ese comentario me dejo anonado, regularmente, comentaban que nos parecíamos y cosas de ese tipo, le sonreí, cosa que provoco que un ligero rubor cubriera lentamente su rostro, se giró bruscamente para centrar toda su atención en su comida, escuche silencio del otro lado de la mesa, en algún momento se habían callado, y nos miraban de una manera muy extraña, continuaron comiendo, pero mi tío dejo de comer repentinamente.

—¿Pensaste en lo que te pregunte? — el pequeño animal casi se atraganta, puso cara de circunstancias que paso a ser una que parecía de hastió.

— Ya había respondido a eso... y dije que no — mi tío puso cara de tragedia absoluta, el tutor de Sawada Tsunayoshi tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción, y parecía que quería reírse.

— Por supuesto que dijo que no, Fon-san — el caballo salvaje había entrado a la cocina, al parecer se había armado de valor para aparecer frente al pequeño animal, quien ya se había levantado de la mesa, Cavallone lo miro con dulzura. — No voy a... — el pequeño animal le miró fijamente, entrego dos cajas de bentô.

— Romario ira contigo, ¿no? — explico ya que no recibió respuesta, el caballo salvaje le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello.

— Gracias hermanito, nos vemos después, cuídate... Reborn, Fon... — hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza — Kyoya... no te propases con Tsuna — estuve a punto de lanzarle un tonfa, pero Tsunayoshi le dio una patada en la espinilla, entre sonrojado y molesto.

—¡Dino-san, ya habíamos hablado de esto! —.

—Pero Tsuna... — el pequeño animal le envió una mirada bastante parecida a la de su tutor, Cavallone se estremeció, así que es el poder del pequeño herbívoro sobre él..., aunque no estaba seguro de seguir llamándolo herbívoro después de eso, no obstante, me miro nuevamente y se sonrojo, el caballo salvaje me miro con sospecha, escuche una risita extraña era mi tío y el tutor del pequeño animal, que veía la escena con satisfacción.

Después de esa pequeña escena, terminamos el desayuno y Fon invito al pequeño animal a una cita, Sawada Tsunayoshi parecía algo alterado, negó con la cabeza y justo en ese momento antes de que alguno de los dos hiciera algo, Reborn amenazó con su arma a mi tío, hmm... ¿qué fue esa reacción?... un pequeño grito alcanzo mi mente, era el pequeño animal, que miraba mis brazos y parecía algo angustiado, en algún punto yo también había sacado mis armas, lo había hecho inconscientemente, las guarde, el pequeño animal abrió la puerta que daba al jardín ya que mi tío y su tutor habían empezado a pelear, salieron al patio, pronto comenzaron a escucharse explosiones; Sawada Tsunayoshi veía la escena, parecía estar luchando consigo mismo.

—¿Estás pensando en detenerlos? — me miró un poco atónito y sonrió.

— Creo que es mejor esperarlos, son ellos después de todo — desvió su mirada, seguramente estaba pensando algo como "no quiero estar en medio", me miro y pareció dudar — Hibari-san... ¿quieres tomar algo mientras esperamos? — pregunto tímidamente mientras un rubor cubría sus mejillas, _hn... este herbívoro es..._

— Si — conteste con un suspiro y un amago de sonrisa.

Me pregunto si estaba de acuerdo con el té verde, cosa que me pareció extraña, ya que tenía entendido que a él le gustaban las cosas dulces, le pregunte acerca de eso y se sonrojo aún más, dijo que fue mi tío precisamente con el que adquirió el gusto por este, por supuesto su hermanita lo había terminado de convencer para probarlo con algunos dulces, le conté que conocía a la pupila de mi tío, al principio se sorprendió un poco, pero dijo que le hubiera parecido extraño lo contrario, hablamos un rato más hasta que los "adultos responsables" aparecieron por la puerta, mi tío se reía abiertamente y el tutor del pequeño animal sonreía, ¿Qué había pasado?.

Al llegar a la escuela todo parecía estar bien, después de todo el alboroto de la semana pasada no había rastro alguno de fans alocados, o eso parecía, más bien estaban esperando a que entrara en mi oficina para poder salir, hn... herbívoros crédulos, como si se les fuera a dejar actuar así como así, di algunas rondas por la escuela, fui a la entrada, el pequeño animal y compañía venían rápidamente, al parecer temía que se le hubiera hecho tarde, de todas maneras se acercó a mi adelantándose a los otros dos, lo que ocasiono una objeción de parte del herbívoro de cabello plateado y que el capitán del equipo de béisbol lo mirase contrariado.

—Hibari-san, buenos días... —.

— Buenos días, Sawada Tsunayoshi — inevitablemente le sonreí, hasta que la voz de uno de los herbívoros nos trajo de vuelta, ya casi era hora de comenzar las clases, el pequeño animal murmuro que nos veríamos en el almuerzo y corrió a su clase antes de ser mordido hasta la muerte. Di otra ronda por la escuela, solo faltaba pasar por la cancha de béisbol, ¿qué carajo?... mire el campo y me contuve de apretar el puente de la nariz, ¿Cuándo había pasado eso?, de verdad tenían fans muy extremos, tome mi teléfono móvil y llame a vicepresidente del comité de disciplina para que limpiaran, después de terminar fui a la azotea.

— Roll... — el pequeño se acomodó en mi mano, después de descansar saque a mi pequeño erizo — tienes que caminar un poco... — me miro durante unos segundos y parecía que se iba a acurrucar nuevamente — hn... será mejor que te pongas a caminar... — lo baje al suelo, hecho sus orejas hacia atrás, me puse en marcha, solo caminaríamos algunos minutos y más tarde lo sacaría de nuevo, después de andar 10 minutos me senté y Roll se situó a mi lado — Más tarde... — escuche un sonido del rozar de un zapato al retroceder, como un chasquido.

—¿Hibari-san? — escuché la voz del pequeño animal justo antes de preguntar quién era,

—¿Por qué sigues parado en la puerta Sawada Tsunayoshi? —.

— Pensé que estaba con Tet... Kusakabe-san—.

— Puedes llamarle por su nombre si quieres... — me miró sorprendido — pero no enfrente de los otros herbívoros... —.

— Gracias Hibari-san... — ahora me veía con dulzura, ¿qué era eso?, sentí cierta calidez, pero no dije nada, se sentó a mi lado y miro al pequeño erizo con curiosidad.

—¿Cómo se llama? — me pregunto mientras le sonreía.

— Roll — acerco su mano para tocarlo sin embargo el erizo retrocedió asustado, por el movimiento rápido de su mano, lo detuve antes de que ocurriera un accidente, rocé sus dedos con los míos y se sobresaltó, pero no se apartó, así que cerré mi mano entorno a la suya, me miro sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

— No se fía de los extraños... — solté su mano, pero su tacto dejo un cosquilleo en mi piel, algo me decía que alejarme no estaba bien — si te acercas muy rápido podría lastimarte... — le susurre, el pequeño animal se estremeció y se ruborizo aún más.

— S.… si — volteo de nuevo hacia Roll, y acerco lentamente su mano, esta vez el pequeño erizo no había retrocedido, se acercó y olisqueo la mano del pequeño animal, eso era extraño, Roll no solía hacer eso, pego su cabeza a las manos del pequeño animal para sentir más su toque.

—¿Qué sucede? — me pregunto ya que se había dado cuenta que lo miraba sorprendido.

— Nadie ha tenido tanto éxito con Roll — le dije.

— hmm... ¿en serio? — pregunto delineando delicadamente el contorno de las pequeñas orejas del erizo.

— Si, podrías peguntarle al caballo salvaje — el pequeño animal me miro sorprendido.

—¿Dino-san ha tocado a Roll? — me pregunto.

— Lo ha intentado y no ha tenido mucho éxito, aun ahora — me miro boquiabierto, pero después se comenzó a reír, después de un rato de mimar a Roll se detuvo y levanto su cara pensativa.

— Me da la sensación de que se parecen... — se rio, pero aquel comentario no me había hecho ninguna gracia.

— Explícate herbívoro — saque una de mis tonfas, ¿qué quería decir exactamente con eso?

— Es que la manera en que reacciono al principio... pero en realidad es muy lindo, ¿verdad, Roll? — Le acaricio la cabeza al pequeño erizo que disfrutaba su tacto — lo siento Hibari-san... es que no sé cómo explicarlo muy bien... — me hizo gracia su reacción, se había sonrojado y ahora parecía realmente nervioso, le sonreí.

— Puede que sea así— me sonrió de vuelta.

Le pregunte donde estaban sus herbívoros amigos, al parecer el director los había llamado y no requerían su presencia, aunque mencionó que había hecho un drama porque quería estar con él, hasta que Alaude había intervenido, hablamos más, después de eso regreso a su salón, al parecer regresaba solo, por costumbre se revisó antes de entrar de nuevo al edificio sino había moros en la costa, más tarde mi tío dijo que no podría ir por mí, hable de nuevo a solas con el pequeño animal; el miércoles me conto que los herbívoros habían comenzado con un régimen de entrenamiento nuevo y por ello habían ido a hablar con su tío.

—¿Te conto lo que sucedió en Italia? — Se acercó un poco aun apuntándome con el arma, la situación actual era algo extraña.

— Si — parecía realmente sorprendido.

—¿Dijo como salió de ahí? — cerré los ojos durante un momento.

— Sabes... pude haberlos matado... el caso es que perdí el control... cuando me di cuenta todos estaban en el suelo, Reborn llegó y bueno el sí que no se contuvo, pero... parece que había entrado en una especie de trance... si recuerdo casi todo lo que hice excepto cuando tome el arma... cuando regrese en mí, llevaba el uniforme cubierto de sangre... de eso recuerdo solo vagamente... ¿no te estoy aburriendo? — .

— Si — realmente no tenía muchas ganas de tener esa conversación con él bebé, y sin embargo él se había acercado para saber cuánto sabía ahora del pequeño animal.

Ahora, ¿cómo habíamos llegado a esto?


End file.
